


Born from Sin

by Always_Pottermore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Pottermore/pseuds/Always_Pottermore
Summary: He heard her screams... but there was so much more to it then what could be seen.... so much pain she was feeling..... could he be the one to save her from her demons and those hiding in the shadows. Dramonie Story. WARNING Dark Harry In first 5 chapters, not in entire story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters and this world does not belong to me, however i fill my time playing with them. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. This is my first Harry potter fic and it is complete, but will be posting chapters once a week after the first few are up. This story is completed, will continue to post, had about 75000 words once finished.

Chapter One

(Draco's POV)

I awoke to the sounds of screams coming from my annoying roommate. I rolled over and tried to sleep the bookworm was probably just having a nightmare.

"No Harry, stop I don't want this!" She shouted followed by another ear splitting scream. This time I couldn't ignore it, it was pretty obvious what was happening and even if I was barely on speaking terms with my fellow head it wasn't something I could ignore. I threw off my covers and barrelled across the walk way throwing open Hermione's bedroom door with a bang. What I saw disgusted me, even though I had already begun to imagine the scene, Potter was hovering over her bruised and battered body, with her hands tied to the bed and was completely naked and now unconscious.

"Get out!" Potter growled at me, but I couldn't take my eyes of her, she looked so fragile and broken, but yet still so beautiful. It was in that moment something inside of me snapped; I let out a roar and didn't even bother with my wand. In two strides I had crossed the room and grabbed Potter by the back of his head, throwing him off the bed and straight into the bookcase. I heard a crunch and watched him fall to the ground unconscious a pile of books landing on his limp form. As soon as I was sure he was taken care of I turned my attention to the girl on the bed, making quick work of untying her, trying to be as gentle as I possibly could. I then carefully wrapped her in a blanket before taking her in my arms, she stirred at the movement. 

"Draco," she whispered, her eyes fluttered briefly before she was out cold once more.

I made my way to the infirmary without seeing anyone and it was only a few moments after my arrival that Madam Pomfrey was rushing through the door followed by Professors' Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, thanks to the alert system set up for late night visitors, or early morning in our case. 

"Oh my! What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. Levitating Hermione out of my arms and onto a cot, I almost protested to letting her go, but caught my tongue just in time. I watched in a daze as she was examined by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, almost hitting the ceiling when a hand grasped my shoulder.

"What happened, Draco?" Professor Dumbledore's voice portrayed calmness, but to me it was obvious he was barely in control.

"It was Potter," I spat his name. "Her screams woke me, I found him trying to rape her, she was tied to the bed." I heard McGonagall gasp and saw Dumbledore's eyes widen. "I attacked him and brought her here. He should still be in her bedroom."

Dumbledore turned and muttered a few words to Snape who left the immediately.

"Thank you, Draco. For helping her, I know it's not something that would be considered… good from your upbringing." I just nodded and turned back to Hermione, going to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" I address Madam Pomfrey.

"She will heal, it appears this is not the first time this has happened, she has an extended amount of bruising and" She hesitated looking between the three of us.

"What is it Poppy?" Asked McGonagall

"She is six week pregnant."

My head spun, Potter had done this before and he had knocked her up, my vision turned red and a noise at the door cause all of us to turn. Professor Snape had returned levitated a bleeding unconscious Potter in front of him.

I launched myself at him, my only thought to hurt him for what he had done, to punish him. Then I was on the floor unable to move. I let out a roar.

"Let me go! I have to hurt him for what he did to her!" I struggled but it was pointless.

"Mister Malfoy, please listen to me. Potter will be punished, but not by you, you need to be strong and calm, because what I'm going to ask you to do won't be easy do you understand me? You need to calm down for her." Dumbledore was on his knees in front of me. I tried to listen to what he had said and used my once perfect Slytherin skills as I worked too calm myself down.

"Ok." I said once i had my mask firmly back in place. Immediately I felt my body take control of its self once more. I stood slowly looking around finding myself glad to see Potter was nowhere in sight. "What do you want me to do?" I addressed Dumbledore.

"I want you to take care of her, this is going to be a long year and she is going to need someone, a bodyguard, a protector and most of all a friend. We will have to wait till she wakes up to see what she wants, but I know Miss Granger well and I have no doubt she will want to keep her baby, no matter where it came from." They all looked at me. It would be easy to say no, that it's not my job, that she is just some annoying know-it-all, but I couldn't do it, something stirred inside me, the same something i had been pushing down for years and I knew that I would do whatever it would take to protect her.

"Okay." I nodded, my eyes never leaving her beautiful face. The bruises had already started to heal and color was coming back to her cheeks thanks to Madam Pomfrey. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you Draco, I'm counting on you." Said Dumbledore, patting my back before leaving the room.

Madam Pomfrey was still busy with the scumbag Potter, so I drew the curtains around Hermione's bed and pulled a chair up close leaning back to relax it was 3am yet I knew I wouldn't be sleeping. I couldn't help but wonder what had I gotten myself into, dealing with a pregnant hormonal teenage was one thing, but add brightest witch in our year who could hex me into next century. Oh, yeah, this was definitely going to be fun.

******************

(Hermione's POV)

I stretching then froze, this didn't feel like my bed and the aches and pains I had grown accustomed too over the last few months where noticeably absent. I quickly opened my eyes only to be immediately overwhelmed by the light and immediately closed them again, I defiantly wasn't in my room, so then where was I? I tried to remember last night, I remember leaving the library late and then I remember Harry, he was at my room waiting for me. Pictures and pain flooded my head, I rolled over heaving, emptying my stomach contents onto the floor beside the bed. I felt a hand on my back, holding my hair and flinched, tears running down my face. He must still be here.

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you." Said a voice, but not the one I was expecting. When my stomach finally settled, I slowly turned to see Draco Malfoy, looking at me with concern, maybe?

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice rasping, moving myself to sit up concluding that I was in the infirmary. He handed me a cup of water which I took carefully, at that moment Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. "And why am I in here?" I shot him a look and he just shrugged stepping out of the Patroons way.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, how are you feeling today?" She asked prodding and poking me in various places.

I stretched a little more to test it out and realized I felt amazing, definitely better than I had in months since harry had first started.., and then came the nausea again. I heaved but my stomach was empty, I felt Malfoys hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and was thankfully distracted by how good it felt. I leant back once more and took a long drink before looking at either of them. I expected at least Malfoy to be disgusted but he looked just as concerned as Madam Pomfrey who had already waved her wand to clean up my mess.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I, umm, feel really good except for the, you know, vomiting."

"Don't apologize." Said Malfoy, cutting off Madam Pomfrey.

"That's good dear that means the potions are working and I will give you something to settle your stomach shortly, but first we have something we would like to discuss with you." As if on queue Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the 'room' .

"Miss Granger we know what Potter did to you and I'm sorry I didn't know, but I'm also sorry you didn't feel like you could come to us, or anyone at all for help." This was Dumbledore speaking and I couldn't help but look away ashamed. "But we want you to know that we are all here for you now, no matter what decision you make."

"Hermione," I looked at Madam Pomfrey and Draco squeezed my hand, I was momentarily distracted by his touch, where had the sneering ass gone? "You're pregnant."

I didn't look up. "I know." I whispered.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Draco.

"I've been feeling sick all week so two days ago I tested myself. Are you going to kick me out of school?" I couldn't help the tears running down my cheeks.

"No Hermione, I told you we are all here to help you, no matter what choice you make."

I took a moment to stop my tears, then finally wiped my cheeks, not looking at those surrounding me. 

"Am I allowed to go now?" I really just want to go back to my room to hide.

"Yes you can go, but you need to be in here every two weeks for a check-up and I don't want you doing anything dangerous or stressful. You've always been a smart girl so I'm sure you know what I mean." Pomfrey said softly. 

"Draco why don't u take Miss Granger back to your room, everyone is in class now so there should be no problems." Suggested Dumbledore, Draco nodded and the three Masters left the space. Professor McGonagall patting my leg softly on her way out.

"Why would the others be in class?" I asked him as he helped me out of bad.

"Because love, it is almost 2 in the afternoon."

"I slept all day?!" I was shocked and upset I hated missing classes, but then decided it really didn't matter, it wasn't something I could change by being upset.

We walked back to our shared space in total silence, I'm glad no one was around I probably looked like a mess, I was wearing clothes that someone else had put on me and no shoes, I was actually a little embarrassed. When we got back to the room Draco opened the door for me and told me to go sit on the couch. He came back with a plate of wraps for us to share and handed me a little potions bottle.

"Drink this it will help with the sickness." I did as I was told and we ate lunch together in total silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't stop the huge yawn when we had finished our food and heard Draco chuckle.

"Why don't you get some rest?" He lifted my bare feet onto his lap forcing me to turn and lean back onto the cushions. He began to rub me feet and I flet my eyes drift close at the wonderful sensations.

"I slept all day." I feebly protested. 

"Yes but you are still tired so you should rest now before classes on Monday."

I sat up faster making my head spin. "I HAD ESSAYS TO HAND IN." Realizing today was Friday.

Draco chuckled again and pulled me down. "Love calm down, Professor Dumbledore excused us both for the day, you can hand them in on Monday, they won't hold the late submission against you" He promised and grumbled but laid back down relaxing.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked keeping my eyes closed, I felt his hands stutter before continuing their work. It was a few moments before he answered.

"Because Dumbledore told me to and because I want to." I heard barely above a whisper.

I just nodded, not willing to press the issue any further right now. We lay there for another while, neither of us speaking, however as good as this felt, the couch wasn't really big enough to lay down and I was starting to get a pain in my neck from the angel. I went to stand up but was stopped by Draco's grip on my feet.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I was going to go to the bathroom and then go to bed, because as much as i hate to say it, you were right and I am tired." I grimaced. 

"Ow," he looked so crestfallen, but let me get up all the same. Something tightened in my chest as I walked up the stairs, causing me too stop and turn around, Draco was still sitting on the couch.

"Draco do you want to come lay down with me?" I don't know what made me ask, but I immediately felt better, I related it to not wanting to be alone after everything that had happened. He jumped up quickly, almost falling over himself as he made his was to following me up the stairs. I stopped at my door, my breathing sped and my heartbeat was thrumming loudly in my ears.

"Why don't we lay down in my room?" Draco asked, I nodded not trusting my voice, following him to his room.

"I'm gunna' go clean up, I'll be back soon." I said leaving him and making my way into our adjoining bathroom.

I cleaned myself up quickly just wanting to lay down. Shutting off the water I got out of the shower, drying myself off before realizing I had no clothes. I moved over to the door that concealed my room placing my hand on the handle before jerking it away. Decidedly I wrapped my towel around me and squared my shoulders opening the other door slowly. I was greeted to the sight of Draco was lying on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. I cleared my throat quietly, gaining his attention.

*************************************

(Draco's POV)

 

My head jerked at the sudden noise coming from the now open bathroom door. There stood Hermione, a short towel wrapped around her slender frame, the light from the bathroom, surrounding her like the angel she was. I felt a tightening in my stomach and sat up to hide my now growing member, cursing myself for having such a reaction to a girl who had just been through.... It then occurred to me that she had been speaking, while I had been plainly checking her out and scolding myself for doing so.

I looked up to see her blushing. "Pardon?" I stammered.

"I don't have any clothes." She looked down, playing with the towel.

It took a lot of my will power not to rip the towel of her body and ravish her, right there and then. NO DRACO. I opened my mouth about to ask why she just didn't go get some from her room, but then my brain screamed at me and I shut my mouth. She was looking at me expectantly and it clicked. I stood up and went to my dresser, grabbing out a large night shirt and a pair of boxers. Hmmm, she would look quiet delicious in these. STOP IT, I told myself. 

"Here, these should fit." I said handing her the clothes, keeping my eyes on the floor. 

"Thank you," she mumbled returning to the bathroom, closing the door.

I let out a breath, I didn't realize I had been holding and sat back down on my bed, head in my hands. I had been denying my feelings for long enough now, suppressing them, pushing them to the darkest corners of my head. Why stop now? Why would I begin doing anything differently, it's not like those feeling would ever be reciprocated, not with our history. However there was something inside of me, a small spark that I was beginning to recognize as hope, that maybe it wasn't so doomed after all. When Hermione returned from the bathroom, she looked nervous still, unsure what she was supposed to do. I gestured to her to move closed and once she had, I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed lying down next to her. Not forcing, but guiding her. 

"This I silly," She said, though I'm not sure if she was talking to me or herself, I answered anyway.

"What's silly, love?" I held my breath, realising my repetitive slip, so it would have to be called a habbit. 

"Me, not wanting to be alone, not wanting to leave you, or go in my room." She said quietly. I put my arm around her and pulled her carefully closer so that her head was resting on my shoulder. Her body willingly curled into mine and my hand moved without though, gently playing with her hair.

"I don't want you to go either." I said, honestly.

"Okay then." She nodded and then was quiet. For a long time we just lay there, I was almost asleep when she spoke again.

"Thank you Draco." By the sounds of her voice she was almost asleep too, after that we both drifted off.

When I awoke it was dark, the bed beside me was empty and I worried briefly, before noticing the light coming from the slightly open door and the sound of Hermione vomiting into our toilet. I thought it was supposed to be morning sickness, i inwardly mused pushing myself off the bed. I had never been a squeamish person, or one to ignore a lady in pain, it's not how I was raised, so there was no question in my mind, whether of not I should go to make sure she was okay. She of course tried to push me away, once alerted to my presence, but I would have none of that, I crouched down beside her and pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back in a way that I hoped was comforting. Once she was feeling better and had cleaned herself up we found ourselves once more sitting on my bed, unsure of what to do and still feeling slightly awkward towards one another.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, which was obviously the wrong colour as her face went practically green as she shook her head. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Are you still tired? Is there something you want to do?"

"I need to do some homework." She said after a few moments. I nodded, I had some essays I needed to complete.

"Is all your stuff down stairs?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Brilliant idea, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Okay, maybe her idea wasn't brilliant, I could think of a number of thing I would rather be doing on a Friday night, many involving her… with less clothing, but it will do for now.

The weekend pass peacefully, we talked and ate never leaving our dorm, we did all our school work and once there was no more homework we played wizard chess and Hermione attempted to teach me muggle cards. I was hopeless. What amazed me was it was never awkward, well almost never. It's my fault really, I should have known they would come looking for her, of course she says the same thing and really we were both just stuck in our own little bubble.

It was Sunday, just after breakfast when they came knocking, well more like pounding on the door.

"Hermione OPEN UP!" Came Weasley's voice through our portrait, at the time we weren't doing anything, she had been feeling sick that morning so she was lying with my head in my lap while we talked. I had asked Madam Pomfrey for more potions, but she had said it wasn't good for it to be taken too often, so Hermione would just have to deal with the morning sickness for now. The way she looked at me, like a dear in headlights is what made me act, I lifted her head slowly of her lap, placing a pillow under it so i could answer the bellowing baffoon. 

"What has the ferret done to you? Where is Harry?" This was the female red head.

I took a deep breath and opened the portrait almost causing the two red faced red-heads to topple into the room. They caught themselves and tired to shove past me, attempting to look into the space, still hidden by the barely open portrait and my frame blocking the opening.

"Let us in." Wesley growled.

"No." I stated Firmly.

"What have you done to her?" Asked the female.

I lifted my chin slightly, "I didn't do anything." I stated firmly "As for Potter," I basically spat his name. "Why don't you go ask Professor Dumbledore where that scum bag is."

"Look I don't know what you're playing at but GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screeched, raising her wand

I felt Harmonies hand on my shoulder. "Ginny calm down, I'm right here." She spoke so softly, I wasn't sure they would be able to hear her.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I moved to the side opening the door allowing the siblings into our common room, shutting the portrait behind them. Hermione shifted to stand behind me, as if i was some sort of human shield. Weasley's eyes widen as he took her in. She was wearing a long button up shirt of mine and her hair was still a mess. I smirked slightly, realising what he would think of her appearance.

He looked at me, his face even redder. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" he screeched, his voice obviously full of anger and hate. He tried to lunge at me, but Hermione was quick putting him in a body binding curse, the female Weasley standing there shocked.

"Not that it's any of your business Ronald but NO, I did not sleep with him," She said crossing her arms. She looked so hot when she was angry, I thought, then mentally scolded myself.

"Hermione," Said the Weaselette softly. "What happened? Where's Harry?." I notice the cringe of the name. "Please, no one will tell us anything." She stepped over her brothers frozen body, but paused as Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just, I can't yet, I'm not ready. But none of this is Draco's fault. So please, just give me some time to think okay?" She said. Ginny, as Hermione had called her, looked hurt, and then confused but nodded and stepped back.

"What about Harry? He never turned up for the Hogsmead trip on Saturday morning and asking around no one has seen his since he left dinner on Thursday night." I stepped forward then blocking Hermione from view.

"If you want to know where your precious savior is, you're looking in the wrong place. Go ask Dumbledore." And with that I shut the portrait.

Apart from the encounter with the red heads, the weekend had gone smoothly, she had continued to sleep in my bed, finding comfort in my company. She claimed it made her sleep better and who was I to argue with that logic? I found the feelings I had long been ignoring were once again growing, this time into something stronger, deeper than what I had been feeling before and that scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Harry's POV, Saturday)

I can't believe it, that stupid twit, how dare he take what is mine. Hermione didn't really want me to stop, I've seen the way she looks at me I know she likes it, that is why we keep doing it. We just have to keep it a secret from Ron and Ginny, I mean I was dating Ginny and Ron fancies Hermione, but what we have is better than that. Plus Ron will never get her, she doesn't see him that way. This was all her fault, if only she hadn't been such a little bitch screaming like that. Now I'm locked in the room and I can't even move, just stuck here with my own stupid thoughts. If only I'd been more careful, every time she fights me, it's part of the game, I just forgot the stupid silencing charm. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID.

We had been having our little meeting for almost four months now, it pretty much started straight after the downfall of Voldermort. I mean after we had cleaned up and all the meeting and finally gone back home to get some rest. Ron was with his family, so it was just Hermione and I, I was in the kitchen unable to find peace when she came in. She just looked so delicious, wearing barely just a small night gown. I can remember it like it was just yesterday

I was resting my head against the table, I had barely slept in the three days since MY defeat of Voldermort. We had lost so many good people…. Tonks and Remus included, but really there was too many to count. I let a lone tear slide down my cheek. I heard a noise in the door way, causing me too look up.

"Harry, are you okay." Said Hermione, so sweet, so innocent. She looked like a dream, her hair a mess, her little nightgown barely covering the top of her thighs.

"Couldn't sleep," I groaned, standing up and making my way over to her.

"Me either." She said taking a few steps towards me. I opened my arms and wrapped her in my arms, offering comfort. I pulled back from her and stared into her eyes, then I kissed her, crushing her too me. She wrapped her arms around me kissing me back. I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned us around and laid her down on the table, climbing on top of her. I started to pull up her nightgown, trying to remove it.

"Harry," She said and I just groaned, she felt so good. "Harry stop," She said pushing at me. I didn't even register, all I could think was that I needed her, to be inside her, to fill the aching abyss that was threatening to consume me whole.

I didn't listen to her screaming as I pulled our clothes off, I didn't feel her kick and lash out at me trying to make her stop. All I felt was the warmth she held, the love she had shown and it felt good so good that I didn't think I could ever stop. When I had finished she was asleep I carried her up to her room and kissed her goodnight. That was the first night we were together. We never talked about it, but I know she loves me.

Now look where her fucking stupid screaming got me.

I heard someone enter my prison and was further frustrated by the fact that I couldn't move.

"Harry I'm going to release you, but I need you to promise not to attack me. Okay?" Said the familiar voice of Dumbledore. I didn't know if he expected to answer. I was bloody frozen. I felt the spell lift from my body, my limbs release and immediately sprang to action.

It appeared I was still at Hogwarts. At least that's what i thought. Dumbledore conjured two chairs and invited me to sit down, which I did, hesitantly.

"Now I think you know why you are hear." He said looking at me over half moon spectacles. "I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you Harry, I just don't understand why you did it."

This had me confused. What was he talking about. He can't be talking about what Hermione and I were doing, I mean I know it's frowned upon at school but so what. Heaps of students do it.

Dumbledore's eyes opened wide in surprise. He must be in my head I thought to myself, but couldn't be stuffed trying to get him out.

"Harry, what you did was wrong and against Miss Granger's consent." He said.

"No, no, she wanted me, she kissed me back. She never said nothing." I protested. "She loves me." I stated as if it were as obvious as the sun rising.

The old headmasters face now showed concern. "You really don't know what you have done wrong?"

"I haven't done anything wrong." I could feel Dumbledore in my head, prodding around, so I opened my mind invited him in, showing him that though she may not sound like she wanted it, what we had was special.

After a few moments I felt his hold on my mind release and I visibly slumped forward, exhausted from the mental intrusion.

"Oh dear My boy." He said looking crest fallen.

***************************************

(Dumbledore's POV)

"Harry doesn't even realise what he has done." I said trying to explain the situation to Poppy, Minerva and Severus. "He's created this whole fantasy in his head where Miss Granger and him are in love and just waiting for the right time to reveal it to the world. He believes that everything that has happened has been consensual."

"Then why did he attack Draco?" Severus questioned.

"From what I could see, he believed that Draco was coming to claim Miss Granger as his own. He has been feeling jealous of Draco since the two started sharing a dorm." All three staff nodded.

"What should we do Professor?" Asked Poppy.

"I'm not sure, telling Harry that he has been raping the girl he thinks he loves will destroy the boy, doing more damage then what is already there. On the other hand Hermione needs closure and we can't ignore what's happened to her." I think I knew what to do, but I would have to get all three students permission… I would start by talking to Draco and Hermione, but I would let them enjoy the weekend first.

********************************************************

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up on Monday morning feeling good, no nausea no head spin and couldn't help but smile the spread across my face. It was nice not to wake up running to the loo. I knew I was awake early due to the fact that the shade of the sky visible through the small window. snuggled closer into Draco's warm embrace, reflecting on the weekend that had just past.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to class, to re-enter the world of school, who knows what rumours were flying around by now. I sighed internally, honestly who cares. I tried to convince myself that I didn't, didn't care about what others were saying or thinking, about the snide comments that were going to be made or the stares I would surely receive. The weekend was truly freeing, I had never felt so calm and happy, no pressure or anyone wanting anything or people to please. It was nice to be able to relax fully, after the war I have been constantly on edge thanks to Harry's attacks and the memories I carried from before, I was continuously waking from nightmares, jumping at shadows.

However my time with Draco had been amazing, we had talked and laughed, he looked after me when I was ill, there was never any awkwardness or pressure. But it all confused me, why was he being so nice? why does my heart beat faster when he touches me? Why did the memory of his laugh making me smile? I had always fancied Draco as attractive, who wouldn't, but i couldn't ignore his behavior in the past.... Now however he was different, he had helped us during the war and it was obvious he didn't believe in the cause he had been forced to fight for… The short time back at school he had been one of my safe places, one thing that would occasionally stop Harry's attacks, that protection he offered without knowing had stirred feelings in me that were based on more then just his looks and maybe just maybe he felt the same way. It sure seemed like it with the way he had been acting lately.

I wriggled around trying to get comfortable and gasped at the feeling of his hardened against my back, a blush creeping up my neck as I stopped moving. Draco's arms pulled me tighter against him, his hips grinding against my backside. I felt a warmness between my thighs and scolded myself I was awake, he wasn't. I struggled to turn in his arms, he shifted and I somehow managed to end up with one leg over his waist and gasped as his hardness pushed against me.

"Draco," I whispered, to no avail. "Draco," I said a bit louder. This time shaking his shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"Good morning Beautiful, but why did you wake me." He asked groggily with a sleepy grin. I gestured down to our bodies and his eyes widened more as he took in our positions and his obvious arousal.

"Good dreams?" I asked grinning. He used him arms to pull me on top of him and I screamed as I ended up straddling him, before biting back a moan. Stupid hormones, at least that's what I was telling myself. The only sexual experience I ever had has was while Harry was forcing himself on me and every time it was horrible and painful. I wanted to see physical encounters as something better, replace those horrible memories with good ones and I knew Draco would be able to give this too me. I looked into his eyes with a wicked grin and then ground my hips against his hardness. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. I stopped my movements leaning down, my face only an inch from his.

"Draco," I breathed.

"Hmmm," he moaned.

"Kiss me." I said and he did. He softly grabbed my face, pulling me down to kiss me. The kiss started softly, as is he was testing the waters, then once he was sure i wasn't going to pull it away, it was hard and un-wielding. It felt so good to have his lips against mine, his hands holding me. Next thing we were moving and his body was pressed against mine trapping me. He kissed me till I couldn't breathe and when I broke away for breath he placed open mouth kisses down my neck and along collar bone, making me moan. He stopped and I looked at him, questions in my eyes.

"Are you sure, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop, I've wanted this for so long." He admitted, his eyes not leaving mine.

"I've wanted to." I whispered pulling his lips back to meet mine.

********************************************************

(Draco's POV)

I don't know how it happened, or why it was happening, but honestly that didn't matter, all that mattered was that it was happening. I was finally kissing the girl that I'd been denying my feelings for, for years, that I'd developed feeling for in the last month. The girl that I had dreamed about, and watched chewing her quill as she studied in our shared dorm room.

I was kissing her.

She was kissing me back.

And it was amazing.

I pulled her closer to me, rolling her over, pinning her under me. We kissed until we had no air left and when she pulled away for air I kissed down her neck, electing moans from her, making me freeze. I wanted her, there are rumors of me being a ladies man, but it not true, that was all show, the only girl I'd ever fooled around with was Pansy and that just ended up being strange 'cause we were more like siblings then lovers. I had to stop now, because I didn't know if I'd be able to if we went any further.

I looked up at her face, avoiding her eyes. "Are you sure, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop, I've wanted this for so long." I admitted.

I barely heard her whisper confirmation, before she was once again crushing my lips to hers. I pressed my body closer to hers causing her to moan into my mouth. I nudged her legs apart with my knee and she spread her legs for me, wrapping them around my waist. Her movements cause my now fully hardened member into the warm apex between her legs.

I let out a growl grinding into her; she shuddered pressing her hip up into me. I leaned to the left, freeing on of my hand to explore her lovely body. As my hand roamed her body it became clear to me that she was much too skinny and malnourished, but at least she seemed to be completely healed.

I removed my mouth from hers and continued down her neck, one hand massaging her chest; her hands found my hair, pushing my mouth into what must have been a particularly sweet spot.

"Draco," she gasped as I pinched her nipple.

"Yes love?" I said grinned as I pulled my mouth away from her body.

"I… need to stop." She gasped and roughly shoved me off her climbing over me as she rushed to the bathroom, leaving me on the floor next to the bed, very aroused and slightly bruised.

Once my brain had caught up with reality I de-tangled myself from the bed sheets and made my way into the bathroom. Hermione was still retching as I knelled next to her pulling her hair out of her face and rubbing her back in a way that she had confirmed as comforting. When she was done, she fell back into me crying.

"What's wrong love?" I questioned pulling her onto my lap, her head against me chest.

"Everything." She cried dramatically, throwing her hands in the air, one of them smacking me in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that everything has been so horrid lately, with what's been happening, I mean I'm almost two months pregnant. We've only been at school for 3 weeks Draco, you do the maths." It hadn't occurred to me that she was further along than the amount of time we had been back at school. The vile git had been doing this too her at home as well. She didn't stop talking. "And that's the only memory I have of any boy ever doing anything to me and I just wanted to get rid of the dirty feeling. Then there's you, you've been so nice and caring and I've had a crush on you for a little while now and then you kissed me and didn't stop. But I didn't want you to stop, but then I felt so sick, my baby just reminding me of what the asshole did to me. And now you're going to hate me cause I said I wanted you then I stopped you and, and what is everyone going to think!" She pushed of my lap going to stand in front of the sink. "And now we're going to be late" She mumbled.

I stood up slowly and went over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Love, stop I don't hate you, I wish we didn't have to stop but it's not your fault you got sick, it's normal don't be upset about that. Now we are going to get cleaned up and the together we will go and face the school, I'm sure no one even noticed our absences." I said trying to sound convincing. Two of the 'golden trio' missing and no sight of the known death eater, plus those damn red heads running around. Ha! Ow well, I will protect her, just as I promised.

"Okay." Was all she said turning around in my arms, resting her head on my chest.

"Okay?" I questioned surely I thought she would put up some fight.

"Yes okay, we will get clean and then go see the school, together. That is…" She looked down. "If you're not ashamed of everyone thinking you are with me."

I held her closer. "I will never, NEVER, be ashamed of being with you." It's me you should be ashamed of I thought.

She beamed up at me. "Well then, lets go." She said dragging us back to me room. She grabbed her wand and preformed a quick 'Scrogify' on the both of us getting rid of any unnecessary grim of body odour, time was a bit short for a shower. "I need cloths." She whispered. As I pulled on my uniform and robes.

"I'll get them, you go do your hair." I offered, again I was slightly surprised when she agreed heading into the bathroom. I left my room and crossed our common area to her bedroom door. I opened it expecting to see the mess I had left it in on Thursday night. However it was clean, the bookshelf had been repaired and the bed stripped and remade. I found her robes hanging in the cupboard and then decided she might like some fresh undergarments so I grabbed a singlet, bra and underwear out from the chest next to the cupboard.

"Love?" I called as I entered the bathroom. She was just finishing brushing her teeth. "I'll leave your clothes here," I said placing them on the bench, leaving her alone to get dressed.

**********************************

(Hermione's POV)

I got dressed alone, thankful for the room to think, yet still sad and slightly terrified by the fact that Draco wasn't in the same room as me. When undressed I took a moment to examine my stomach, there was no sign yet that I was pregnant, unless you count the enlarged breasts and morning sickness, which the rest of the school wouldn't. tooI was honestly terrified and elated by the fact that I was going to have a baby, too be a mother. I hated the fact that someone who use to be my friend, who I helped keep alive, who I had loved, did this to me. Part of me isn't surprised; that he snapped, after killing Voldemort, his childhood hadn't exactly been the stuff of fairy tales.. a bit of mental instability was to be expected.

All of us were told we would be able to return to school to repeat the year that had been lost. I had been excited even in the depression that had become my 'holiday' I loved Hogwarts and still crave the opportunity to learn. I had also been informed that I would be head girl, sharing a dorm room with the head boy, which I was ecstatic to find out wasn't him. Of course, the change of dorm didn't have the exact effect I had hoped for…

I let my thoughts tapper off there as I pulled on my final layer of clothing, throwing my… well Draco's dirty clothing in the wash.

I entered the common room to find Draco with both our bags munching on a piece of toast.

"I got you some plain toast, I noticed that helped yesterday." He said with a nod towards the coffee table.

"Yes it did, eventually thank you." I grabbed a piece and smiled at him. "I can eat this on the way, let's go." I said reaching for my bag, which he immediately seized.

"No, no, no Missy. I am your boyfriend and therefore it is my chivalrous duty to carry the heavy burden for My lady." He smirked

"Boyfriend." I said crossing my arms, trying too look serious, when inside i was elated, if not a bit weary.

His face fell and he started stuttering, "Well, I just, I mean, I thought, that maybe, If not, well…"

"Shhh," I coaxed placing my finger on his lips. "Draco." I stated waiting for him to look at me. "I would love to be your girlfriend. As long as you promise not to call me names, or to make fun of me when I get fat and not to laugh at how much I like to study. Okay?" I removed my hand from his face.

"Hermione Granger, I Draco Malfoy swear, never to call you anything insulting, to find you sexy no matter what size you are and too study with you never teasing your thirst for knowledge, because I believe without that, this world would be a very different and much darker place." He said with so much sincerity I had no choice but to believe him. I pushed forward landing a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, lets go." I said grabbing my toast in one hand and his in the other, pulling him through the portrait hole.

We walked through the school hand in hand, by my calculations everyone should be just about to leave the great hall.

"I'm still hungry," I mused as we made our way to advanced charms.

"Clickers," Draco called. With a loud 'pop', a small male house elf appeared next to us.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Said the elf, bowing until the top half of his body was level with the floor.

"Would mind getting Miss Granger and Myself some more toast please." Draco asked, with so much kindness it surprised me.

"Yes Master and Mistress," He disappeared, before returning a moment later with a levitating stack of toast.

"Thank you Clickers." I said grabbing the stack from mid-air.

"Would they be needed anything else." He said

"No thank you Clickers, that is all." Replied Draco, with that the elf gave a bow and left. I decided to bite my tongue on my house elf issues, he was polite and I really didn't have the energy. We both took a deep breath smiling at each other as we braced ourselves as we slipped silently into the back of the Charms classroom.

Too say people looked would be an understatement… to say people stared would be close to an understatement. I swear you could have heard a pin drop when our peers finally noticed us sitting in the classroom. We sat at the back of the classroom and had arrived several minutes after everyone else so no one had seen us enter. It was funny, you know how they say the quiet people are the ones to watch because they see everything. Well sitting at the front my entire life focused on the books and teachers in front of me never gave me much of a chance to notice much about my class mates. However in the several minutes that I sat there unnoticed by my peers, hand linked with Draco's under the table I noticed everything and it was amazing, the insight you could get from watching. Being a senior class with so few students in our year as it was optional to repeat after the war we no longer had classes divided into houses and the entire year was taught together. I was glad to say that the war had changed people, I could see several couples that you wouldn't have bet on before, Terry-Boot and Lavender it was cute to watch her blush as he pushed her hair out of her face, she often wore it that way to hide the scars now covering her body from Greybacks attack

As fun as observing my peers was it only lasted a short while, because once Dean notice us sitting quietly at the back of the room, pointed it out to Seamus who pointed in out to Holly and then well it took like 20 seconds for everyone to be still and silent….. Well still and silent for a moment. Then the whispers started, Blaise shouted something at Draco but all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears, my breathing had sped to ridiculous speeds as everyone turned moved towards me, well us. All I could think was that they knew, they knew everything and that they hated me. Draco must have noticed my pending panic attack because he dropped my hand, stood from his chair and then was in front of me blocking me from the classroom.

"Look I'm sure you all have some questions you would like answered, but now is not the time. Hermione and I were both sick this weekend and on bed rest ordered by madam Pomfrey." I watched as he blatantly lied to all of our class mates, my breathing returned to normal and everything started going at the right speed again. "Also just to stop any rumours before they start we are dating, I didn't poison her," He says with a forced laugh. "And we would appreciate it if you gave us some space because I'm not sure about Hermione but I'm still feeling a bit crook." At the mention of a possible illness everyone backed away a couple of feet and I then I finally caught on to what Draco was saying.

"You told them all we are dating," I hissed at him, pulling him back down into his chair. He shrugged, that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Well… what did you do that for?" I asked, clenching my jaw shut as I felt another wave of nausea hit me as Professor Flitwick walked passed, his after shave smelled like rotten onions and pumpkin juice. Not good not good.

"I wanted our relationship to be released on our terms, not some dirty little secret that was whispered in corridors and hiding in broom closets. It is ours and…" He trailed off as he finally looked at me. I was doing my best, but after four pieces of toast and a glass of juice after that. My stomach was full and turning and….

*******************

(Draco's POV)

I held in a chuckle as she hissed at me and part of my notice the professor walking past our table, glancing in our direction before nodding to himself. Dumbledore must have informed all the staff of the situation.

"I wanted our relationship to be released on our terms, not some dirty little secret that was whispered in corridors and hiding in broom closets." I told her still looking forward. "It is ours and…" My words caught in my mouth as I looked at her face, she was almost green her mouth clamped shut and eyes wide as she held her breath. She was fighting morning sickness and losing, ever after only two days I could already tell. Just as I was about to open my mouth she bolted room the stool landing loudly on the ground. Only half a second passed before I was on my feet following her out of the classroom. I found her moments later throwing up into a bucket in the broom closet, the closest bathroom still a while away. I crouched down beside her, rubbing her back in the way she said helped. When she was done she collapsed backwards into me and I vanished her mess.

"Are you okay?" Asked feeling kind of stupid.

"Yeah just Flitwick, did you ever notice he smells really, really bad." She said laughing, as I stood us both up. She cleaned her teeth with a bit of magic and led the way out of the broom closet. "I think I need to research a spell to block my sense of smell so that not everything makes me puke." We stopped at the door of the classroom.

"You okay to go back in?" I asked. She looked thoughtful.

"I think so, my stomach is definitely empty and we are at the back…" She looked down. "Maybe you can just ask Flitwick to stay up the front for me." I laughed at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sure love, anything for you." We re-entered the classroom with all eyes on us. I made contact with each and every one of them, daring them to speak. Hermione returned to our seats and I moved to the front of the class. Professor was still setting up for class, we had only been gone a few minutes. "Professor," I said quietly, my back from the class.

"Is Miss Granger okay? Dumbledore informed the staff of the recent events." He said so quietly I'm certain no one could hear him.

"Just a bit sick sir, I don't want to offend you but would you mind maybe just keeping away from our end of the classroom for the lesson, something in your aftershave isn't working well with her."

He chuckled and nodded. "I understand." I thanked him and returned to our seats.

The rest of the day passed almost without much incident, lots of not so subtle pointing and whispers. For lunch we choose to eat outside, in front of the lake. To avoid the school children and to save Hermione from the smells of the place. However by dinner she was sure she could handle it.

"Well it is called morning sickness." She said teasing me as she dropped my hand and started skipping towards the great hall and I choose to remind her about the fact that she was vomiting at 11:30 on Saturday evening. Yes skipping, she was horridly cheerful this afternoon, I'm assuming it was the pregnancy hormones.

We sat together at dinner, while unheard of before the war, since returning to school the great hall has since been set with eight smaller tables to encourage unity, it was only on special occasions such as the opening feast where the four house table returned. I ignored the stares and whispers and so did she, at least I think she did, she seemed very chipper and was definitely not sick. It did take all my will power however not to hex the red heads, they were trying too burn holes in my forehead with their eyes. I was amazed they hadn't tried anything today as we shared several classes with Weasley but he hadn't said a word, I assume it was the presence of the teachers stopping him from acting out. We were eating dessert when a note land neatly in front of us.

It read,

Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, please meet me in my office after you have finished you dinner.

Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione was reading the note over my shoulder and I could feel her good mood dissipating. I looked up to find Dumbledore no longer sitting in front.

"Are you done?" Asked gesturing to her half full plate.

"Yep," She nods and slowly stands, I take her hand as we exit the great hall, heading towards our destination.

"You ready for this." I saw her determination falter slightly but she doesn't miss a step.

"I'm ready to put all this behind me." She says and although I don't know if it's true or not, I sincerely hope she means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.... I'm not sure on chapters exactly, but this has about 75000 words once completed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter three, I've done my best to avoid any plot holes and fix any error's.

(Hermione’s POV)

The gargoyle slid aside once Draco gave him the password and we stood close on the rotating stairs.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy please come, sit." Said Dumbledore as we entered his office and we did. "I'm going to assume you have assumed to know why I have asked you here." He said with a chuckle, kooky old man. "Now what I'm going to tell you might not be, I have talked to Harry and well, he let me into his mind." I gasped Harry hadn't let anyone into his head since we had finished his training in sixth year. "And well, it's not right, I believe the removal of Voldemort's soul has left his severely unhinged, his mind is twisted, his view of reality distorted. He believes completely that you too are in a loving committed, consensual relationship. In Harry's mind you are in a secret relationship just waiting for the right time to reveal it too the world. He is truly broken." Dumbledore said sadly and part of me felt sad and worried about him before the rest of my brain kicked in and I got so pissed.

"So what I should feel sorry for him, because he is broken?" I screamed standing up. "I should feel sorry because he beat me and raped me and hurt me! I was the one that was there for him THE WHOLE TIME. EVERYONE ELSE LEFT OR ABANDONED HIM OR HURT HIM, EXCEPT ME. I stayed, I helped him, I looked after him when he was sick. I am the reason he is alive, IM THE REASON MOST OF THE PEOPLE UNDER THIS ROOF ARE FUCKING ALIVE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" I screamed, then my words caught up and I gasped covering my mouth as if I could take the words back. My shoulders shook as I started to cry. I felt Draco's arms around me and I slid to the floor taking him with me.  
"Hermione I know this isn't easy for you." He said, but what the hell did he know. "But well, knowing about Harry's state, we have had him transferred too St Mungos mental ward, with the highest discretion and security, only a few people know he is there and they have all sworn an oath." I really didn't know why he was telling me this, how was this supposed to help me.

"What am I supposed to do with this information?" I asked him coldly, still sitting on the floor.

"Well I'm just trying to give all the information." He said slowly, as Draco helped me off the floor and back into my seat, here he stood behind me, hands on my shoulders. "This is an unusual case, what with the end of the war only being several months ago and both you and Harry being big war hero's, well its difficult, we are going to keep a lot of it quiet."

"I don't want it to be a big thing, I don't want it to be any sort of thing and I just want it to go away." I said honestly, I didn't want any trial or punishment, I didn't want it all over the papers, I don't want my baby to be known for this, judged for this. Draco rubbed my shoulders supportively, while Dumbledore nods.

"Well that's sorted, then, I'm sorry I can't offer you more closure. I just don't know what else to do or say to help you, we will all be here to support you through this and I know the baby will be born before the end of the school year but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. You may leave now if you wish."

I just nodded, standing to leave. "Just one second love." He said leaving me at the edge of the office, I went to stand outside, to give Draco some privacy.

(Draco’s POV)

I stand close to the desk, speaking slowly to ensure I don't yell.

"So, what Potter just gets a free ride?"

Dumbledore looks up slowly. "It's not that simple." He states.

"What do you mean it's not that simple? He hurt her, she is a fucking mess because of that bastard, she's probably having a panic attack just standing outside your office alone" I whisper yell. "And what does he get five start treatment at the loony bin because he is a war hero, well so is she. Even though she apologised you know what she said is true, I certainly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and you might not be either." I finished my rant slightly out of breath and with that I walked out of the office to find Hermione leaning again the wall next to the stairs concentrating on her breathing.

I don't know what made me fight my feelings for her so long after the war, maybe fear of rejection, she was just so perfect and I was, well me. A former death eater only out of Azkaban because of her and him. All I knew, is that I felt so guilty, maybe if I had of paid more attention instead of putting all my attention into ignoring her I could have stopped this sooner. I shook my head to clear it as I put my arms around her, she turned into me and I could feel her smiling against my chest as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Ready for bed?" I whisper and she pulls back looking at me ludicrously.

"No, we have homework." She says so seriously I almost laugh. How could I forget who I was dealing with? "It is only 8 o'clock there is still plenty of time and you know Snape and well charms essay and transfiguration study…" She trails off as I laugh at her. We are almost half way back to our rooms by now. "Why are you laughing at me?" She stops angrily pulling her hand out of mine.

"I'm not I promise, it's just we got so far ahead on the weekend and I just, I forgot who I was dealing with here. I'm gunna be the smartest bloke in school studying with you." She looked confused like she should be cranky but isn't and then she blushes and it's so cute.

I walk up to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder as we keep walking.

"Let's go study." I say and she huffs as I ruffle her hair. There are a few people still walking around as curfew isn't for another hour but most people just whisper as we pass by and we ignore them.

We get back and pull out all our books and place spread them on the coffee table. I get us some hot cocoa and watch as Hermione does her thing. I study a bit, but am in no hurry. Mostly I just watch her she starts to get closer and closer to the table but refuses all my suggestions to go to bed, I stay quiet and sit back closing my eyes, I know it won't be long until she is asleep. About 20 minutes later I stop hearing the scratch of her quill and the pages stopped turning. I popped one eye open and sure enough she was asleep on the table.

I chuckled quietly and stood up gathering her in my arms and heading towards my bedroom. She was still wearing her full uniform and cloak, she hadn't even slipped off her shoes. I got her as comfortable as possible taking off her shoes and cloak and then got myself ready for bed slipping in beside her. She wrapped herself around me and we drifted to sleep together.

**************************

(Hermione’s POV)

The next few days passed nicely, I watched as Ron, GInny and the rest of the school got more and more… rattled up, I guess. I could tell it wouldn't be much longer before someone started something and I was sure it was going to be Ron. I was actually surprised he had kept his mouth shut for this long, it had been over a week and I swear I could see his ears growing redder and redder every time we passed in the halls or were in class together. I was also sad to say in the last ten days the morning sickness hadn't gotten any better and I was even starting to get sick at dinner instead of just in the morning. I had gone too see Pomfrey on Saturday, well we had…

****** flash back*********

"Ahh Miss Granger what can I do for you?" She said as we entered.

"Hermione has been getting really sick and we want to know if that's normal?" His concern obvious.

She frowned slightly but nodded. "It is not unheard of, some women don't get sick at all during their pregnancies, others it is just certain smell and with some any little thing can set them off. Do you get sick often before?" She asked and I nodded thoughtfully.

"I used to get carsick all the time and I can't set foot on a boat without throwing up." I grimaced, the rumours were getting pretty bad, I was hoping to keep this between us until I was showing, but already people were saying things. I had, had some luck with the charm research but I would need to get Flitwick to look at it before I even thought about using it. 

"See it isn't unheard off, however if you are getting sick that often, I will suggest you start taking these potions," she said rifling through some cabinets. "I have made some up for you already and will make some more, these were for later in your pregnancy but are fine to use now, they just boost your vitamins, hydration, iron ect… To help you stay healthy even while you are getting sick so much. Like a muggle IV." She pulled a handful of vials with a purple coloured liquid out of the cupboard. "It is for pregnant woman and vomiting diseases to keep people healthy so it has no smell."

She brought them over to the bed and laid them on the table next to us. 

"Thankyou." I said even though I was pregnant I was sure I was losing weight with how sick I was getting. 

"No problem and as long as you are hear I was hoping we could have a proper appointment, I was going to ask you to come in on Wednesday, but if you are here now.." She trailed off.

"Yes that's fine, I would love to get any information I can get, there isn't much available on teen pregnancy in the library, trust me I've checked." I said with a laugh, it was true, I hadn't been able to find anything so had ordered several books from the shop in Diagon alley, but it would be another several days before they were delivered.   
Madam Pomfrey laughed and then nodded, she summoned a privacy screen to surround my bed so if anyone entered they wouldn't be able to see me. She then asked if I was sure that I   
wanted Draco to stay for which I nodded. 

We then proceeded to find out that I was almost exactly eight weeks along and my due date was march 14th of next year, it some ways it seemed so far away, but then it was only seven months. 

*********** End of Flash back ***********

Draco and I hadn't slept together, with how sick I was and it being our final year we just hadn't yet. Not only that but I guess we were both kind of avoiding it, as much as I wanted to change my memory of the events that surrounded what sex is for me, at the same time I was sort of scared and Draco was too, I don't know of what but I could tell he was scared. We still slept in the same bed every night, still in his room. I haven't been able to sleep in my room yet, but I am getting better I have been in there a few times, each time for a little bit longer then the time before. I was making progress, also getting better with people. I mean I had never been a people person before all of this, but afterwards everyone had started to scare me, now however I would face a classroom of peers without shutting down, well not really but I could last longer than before, I mean it had only been a week.

No one had said a word to me about Harry, Dumbledore had said that it was going to be released that he was travelling abroad, taking a break after the war. Taking some time to find himself, blah, blah, blah…. It worked for me, sure there was stares, whispers and people pointing behind hands in the corridors, but no one had actually talked to me and that's all I cared about.

It was Thursday when the volcano that was Ron finally erupted.

He grabbed me roughly in the hall, pulling me into an empty classroom.

"Hey!" I yelled, pulling my arm from his grip and looking around.

"Please Hermione," Ron almost begging. "Please just talk to me, I don't understand, I thought you were my best friend, I love you. Where is Harry, please just tell me what is going on?" He eyes were what did it, they tipped me, he had been one of the most important people in my life for the last eight years, how could I just leave him? I felt so guilty I started to cry, I just couldn't help it.

"I'm so, so sorry Ron I will explain everything. I never meant to forget about you or leave you out of everything. I just so much has happened. I promise I will explain it all." It was at that point that Draco caught up to us and boy did he look pissed.

"What is going on here?!" He yelled Ron was on his knees and I was crying on the floor, he came and knelt behind me wrapping his arms around me. "What did he do to you?" He whispered shooting a glare at Ron.

"He didn't do anything" I sniffled, "Just showed me how selfish I've been." Which started me bawling all over again. I took a deep breath then look at Ron steadily. "Meet us at the Heads dorm after dinner tonight and I will explain everything." I said standing up, tears still falling.

He looked scared, but nodded, he had always hated it when I was crying. "Promise?" He whispered.

"Yes Ron, I will tell you everything I can, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said seriously.

"If it means you will explain all this crap to me I will take an unbreakable vow." He replied just as seriously.

Ron left the classroom and I turned hugging into Draco, I just, Ron had no idea what was going on, any of it and I just shut him out, stopped talking to him one day. I was punishing him for what, not seeing what no one else could see. Ron had never been sensitive and I had hidden everything the best I could, did I really expect him to be my knight in shining armour? For him to rescue me from my personal hell. With two days one of his best friends had dropped off the face of the earth and the other had stopped talking to him completely. I just I know how I would feel if it was the other way around and I needed to fix it. It wasn't fair, once Ron had all the information he could choose what he wanted, if he still wanted to be friends or not…. But it was his choice.

We didn't go back to class after that, I just honestly couldn't stop crying and it was only a single of D-A-D-A we had both finished our papers and I didn't have the patience to listen to some snob try and teach me what I already know.

Once back in our room we laid on the couch in front of the fire and it wasn't long before I drifted to sleep, head in Draco's lap while he read some novel and played with my hair. I woke to a bang at the door with my stomach grumbling, I was now alone on the couch.

"I'll get it," Said Draco as I sat up straightening my skirt, I'm sure I looked like crap, but honestly it was Ron and Draco, they could deal with it. Draco Opened the portrait and I stood up, I was going to need food for this… At least to start it.

I went into the kitchen and thought really hard on what I wanted opening the fridge.

"Hey Ron," I said sitting down with my food, a glass of water levitating behind me. "Sorry I fell asleep and missed dinner so I'm eating now. Did you eat Draco?" I doubt he left me hear alone to go eat.

"Yes, Love I ate while you were sleeping." He said kissing my forehead and sitting down next to me.

"Ron are you okay," He hadn't said a work, he just nodded looking shocked. "What?" I asked.

"Mione you know I love to eat, but umm what the hell is that?"

On my plate was half a grape fruit along with several large pieces of pizza topped with, chicken, cheese peperoni and mushroom and three pieces of fried chicken on the side, yum.

"My dinner." I answered biting my lip. I saw Ron looking over my shoulder and turned to see Draco waving his hands, he dropped them immediately and smiled at me.

"Ahh okay, right." He said nodding. At that point my stomach grumbled and I choose to ignore them and concentrate on my food, hopefully I would get to keep it tonight. We sat for a few minutes in silence as I ate.

"So, ahh. What's been happening?" Ron said as an attempt to lighten the mood I guess.

I swallowed and looked at him. "First of all, Ron I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." I'm not exactly sure why I was apologizing, I mean obviously I never wanted this to happen. "But you have to understand what I’m going to tell you, you need to promise not to yell or scream and you have to promise it won't leave this room through you. If this story gets told to the public, it needs to be by me, on my terms." I said and he swallowed loudly nodding. I loved Ron, but I knew he wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut. "And I'm sorry but I need you to take an oath, not an unbreakable just, well it will prevent you from talking about it without my permission unless the person already knows."

"So this shit is real serious?" He asked and I elbowed Draco as he laughed.

"Yes Ron, please?" I almost pleaded.

He rubbed his face with his hands before nodding. "Okay let's do this. Wait what do I have to do exactly?"

"Just say, ‘I do agree’ once I finish the spell,” I said pulling out my wand. I muttered to myself as I swished and flicked my wand the nodded to Ron.

"I do agree." And with his word a blue light surrounded us both before disappearing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Draco.

"Yes, it's not fair on him." I took a deep breath. "Ron what I'm going to tell you won't be easy for you to hear, but I need you to listen to the whole story then at the end you can do whatever you want, scream shout, break things, ask questions… Okay?"

"Merlin Monie what have you guys gotten into, with everything we have ever done I've never seen you like this." He rubs his face with his hands again and then lets out a long breath. "Okay, let’s do this."

"It started on the first night after the end," I didn't need to specify. "You had gone with your family and well Harry and I had gone back to the black house, we didn't want to be alone and there was really nowhere else for either of us to go. Neither of us felt comfortable with your family, you all needed to grieve on your own… and well so did we. I couldn't sleep and had gone down to the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the table, we talked for a while. Then we kissed and just didn't stop it was like we were putting all the emotion from the last well few years into what we were doing and before I knew it we were almost naked." I didn't look up from my hands afraid of his reaction. "That's when my head caught up with my body and I told him we had to stop, I knew you liked me Ron and part of me had liked you. Ginny was my best female friend and everyone knows how she felt about Harry I just, I couldn't do it too either of you. Not only that, but I didn't want to, I don't love Harry like that and well… But Harry, he, well he didn't want to stop, he wouldn't let me stop." I heard two growls, but didn't acknowledge them, this is the first time I said any of this out loud, and it wasn't exactly easy. I grabbed my glass of water and it was then I noticed my hands were shaking. I took a drink and tried to ignore them. I had to get through this, not just for Ron, but for me. "That was the first time Harry raped me, but it wasn't the last, it continued to happen over the next few months and when I found out about my chance to go back to school I was so excited because I thought it would mean the end. But I was wrong you both turned down your jobs to finish school, to support me and finish it like we were supposed to you said. And I felt like I would never escape. A week after we came back to school I started to feel sick, tired, nauseous, dizzy, at first I thought it was just a cold but when the pepper up potions didn't help I knew I was wrong. When I started throwing up I was certain, he had gotten me pregnant so now not only was he hurting me, but also my baby. I don' care how it came into being, I am pregnant and it is my baby, with my DNA and I am going to love it no matter what." I rubbed my stomach, there was no bump, no sign, but I knew. "It was a week later not the Thursday just passed but the one before that when it all changed." I looked sideways at Draco. "Harry had come over for one of his visits and well I was feeling horrid. I guess he forgot the silencing charm, because this time when I screamed, someone heard me. I passed out before Draco came in, but I know he stopped Harry. I gave Dumbledore my memories to show him what happened and Harry hasn't been seen since. Dumbledore says Harry has completely lost it, he didn't know that he was hurting me and in his mind we were in a secret relationship, our love staying hidden until the right time" I spat the last part.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, I could have stopped him" Ron whispered, sounding broken.

"I, I don't really know anymore I know at the time I was scared of what people would think of me if they found out, of what Harry might do to me if I told. Mostly I was ashamed, I couldn't even protect myself and well part of me felt like I deserved it." I whispered. I had never said that part out loud and I know it's not true now but.

"How could you ever think you deserved to be treated like that?" This came from Draco.

"Because I killed my parents." I had tears streaming down my face.

"What do you mean, you killed your parents?" Ron asks ludicrously.

"You know how I sent them away?" I asked.

"No" answered Draco at the same time Ron said yes.

I turned to Draco. "When things first started to get really bad, I spelled my parents to forget me, changed their names and then sent them to Australia with an Identity I had created. The plan was for me to just go get them when it was all over, and if I didn't survive at least they would."

"Why does that mean you killed them?" Well a few days after the end I went to Australia to find them and well I did. Only I wasn't ready to face them, I just sat outside their little sea side cottage for hours. Then I left, the plan was to go back the next day and face them, only when I came back they were gone, I figured they had jobs so I waited around. When they never came back I went back to my hotel and then I saw their faces on the news. They had been killed in a hold up, some guy was robbing a convenience store and he just shot them." I was barely making sense now I was crying so much. "If I just hadn't been so scared that they would hate be they would still be alive right now. I killed them, I killed my parents and that's why I felt like I deserved what Harry was doing too me.” I couldn't take it anymore, I shot up running to the bathroom emptying my stomach into the toilet still crying. Draco was behind me.

"Shh love, it's not your fault, it is not your fault." He continued this over and over until I had calmed down. There was a knock on the open door and I lifted my face to see Ron.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I shrug. "So let me get this straight," he starts slowly. "My best mate, was raping my best friend for months, right under my nose and I was not only to pig headed to notice cause I'm so fucking selfish all I could think about was my own problems. Then said best friend was too ashamed to not only tell me what was happening to her, but also that her parents had died." I just nodded. "Okay excuse me." And with that he walked swiftly out of the room.

"FUCKING SHIT ON MERLIN CRAP, WHAT THE FUCK, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD," Then the sounds of smashing glass joined the mix and I could no longer make out any words.

"Should we go help him?" Asks Draco as we finally make our way off the bathroom floor and he sits me down on the bed.

"No just give him a few minutes to work through it." I said, I knew Ron and I knew he needed to do this alone. Almost 20 minutes had passed when the noises from the other room finally stopped and a very red Ron walked back into the room.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay, sometimes I want to curse and smash things too." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," he shrugged…. Then came to stand right in front of me. "So you are really pregnant? Like really, really?" He asks, "And you are really dating the ferret?” I smack him for that one. I pat the bed next to me and see Draco nod to Ron out of the corner of my eye.

Ron sits down. "Yes Ronald, I am really, really pregnant and I am really, really dating Draco." I say emphasising his name.

"Can I feel it?" He askes gesturing towards my stomach.

"Well there isn't really much to feel but sure." He puts his hand on my stomach and leans in real close.

"Hello baby in there, this is your uncle Ron, I’m sorry I haven't been very good lately, but I promise to protect you and your mummy from now on. Also can you tell your mummy that I don't mind if she dates a ferret 'cause I am dating Pansy." I can hear the grin in his voice.

"What?" I say smacking him.

"A few weeks now," He shrugs, "we ran into each other in Diagon alley and well yeah the rest is history. I would have told you but you haven't been around much."

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Please stop saying sorry Monie," He leans in to hug me and I let out a huge yawn its only been a few hours but I feel like we have been talking for days. "Now I'm going to go and let you get some rest and I need some time on my own to process everything, might even go see Dumbledore. It is okay to talk to him right?"

"Yes, because he already knows." I answer.

"Okay, goodnight. I will see you bright and early in the morning, we aren't done talking." I nod and Ron gives me one last hug before letting himself out.

"Well that was interesting," Says Draco as we get ready for bed. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your parents?" I stop what I’m doing to look at him.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," I say honestly.

"Okay but promise me you will and soon."

"I promise, now come on I’m exhausted." I say and I lay down waiting. "You were very polite tonight." I told Draco as we snuggle together on his bed. "I mean you let the weasel as you like to call him come in and sit on your bed without flinching. Heck you even offered to help him."

Draco chuckled. "Well he is your best friend and I know you needed that to help you start to heal. Plus it wasn't that bad, we even seem to be on the same page about some things at the moment." I frowned knowing the 'some things' he was referring too.

We could talk about it all tomorrow, or the day after, just not now, there had been enough said tonight.

"Goodnight Draco." I say almost already asleep, I think he replies I feel him place a kiss on my forehead, but I'm already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

(Dumbledore’s POV)

I think it was time, I had been watching more closely since Harry's actions had been brought to my attention and I was sure it was time. It wasn't Just Miss Granger I had been watching either, it was my students as a whole. I just I don't understand how this could have been happening under my care without me knowing anything about it. I had always valued giving my students privacy and I wasn't some old fool, I know what some of my students get up too and as long as they were being safe and consensual I didn't care it was up to their parents to give them that talk. However I had failed to protect one of my charges, so now I was watching closely, so far a certain amount of bullying had been brought to my attention and put to an end to, but I was glad to say nothing like what Miss Granger had been going through.

I had also been watching her progress, she seems to be doing well, adjusting to her condition getting sick less than before. She has also helped me see how few bathrooms we have for a castle so big. She had been doing better socially and had never had any issues with school work to begin with. She and Mr Malfoy had definitely become closer, she was becoming almost reliant on his presence. I was glad to see them together finally I had also thought they would be a good fit, once they got over all those… Issues. I think she was ready for me to propose my ideas of how to deal with Harry.

I didn't want to see his life wasted, he had done a horrible thing, but anyone who looked in his head could see that he wasn't even aware that he had done it. I know we can fix his mind, but I can't do it without talking to everyone involved first, which is why I was currently waiting for Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco had told Ronald of Harry's action, Ronald then came to me and demanding that Ginny needed to be told, after some deliberation I agreed it was fair as the boys missing presence was causing her a fair amount of distress. So she was then bought into my office and I explain to her that Harry had become ill in the head and had a break down, resulting in him ending up in St Mungo's indefinitely.

There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in." I said and watched my student's entre, Hermione looked to be in a right state and pulled Draco into the room forcing them squeezing together as onto one of the large chairs.

"Forgive my abruptness professor, but I'm almost three months pregnant I don't expect you to be offended by us sitting together." She said rather snappily. I supressed a chuckle, it had been a long time since I had been around a pregnant woman, even one who was only 18 and I had forgotten how abrupt they could be.

"Of course, as long as you're comfortable." I swear she glared at me, I glanced at Mr Malfoy and he was just looking at me like, 'I'm so sorry, don't ask.'

"So I brought you hear to talk more about what to do with Harry…."

*******************

 

(Hermione’s POV)

I was tired and cranky and nauseous, my back hurt and my feet, we had been standing most of the day, first with defence, then potions and finally care of magical creatures. That plus the fact that I had been awake since just after four this morning...  well a meeting with Dumbledore's was the last thing I wanted.

"So I brought you hear to talk more about what to do with Harry." He began not looking at me, I just glared at the floor. "I want to alter his mind, if you will, I know I told you he was having issues due to the removal of Voldemort's soul, but it's not just that, almost his entire life Harry had this thing in his head, it was a big part of him and although it sometimes caused him pain it also held a certain amount of his personality together, like roads connecting houses. So when it was removed it was like part of Harry was broken, cut off from the rest, like the connections were broken. What I want to do is go into Harry's head and reconnect the lines that were served upon its removal, however I'm not sure the results this will have, either Harry will completely forget the last five months and therefore his actions towards Hermione or he will remember and well I don't know any number of things could happen. However, I want to assure you that when I am done if Harry does remember and feels no remorse he will then be put on trial for what he has done." As I listened to Dumbledore I grew more and more ill, I just, what was I supposed to say, the Harry before I had loved him, so much but now, the thought of facing him is the reason I wake up screaming. The more I thought about it the worse I got and then I was throwing up into a conjured cauldron.

"Sorry," I say shakily as I wipe the tears from my face, the cauldron was banished as silently as it appeared. I took a deep breath, both of them waiting for me to speak. "I… I want my Harry back… but I don't know if I will be able to face him and if he does come back I don't ever want him to know this is his child." I said placing my hand on my slightly swollen belly, thankfully still hidden by the school robes.

"Why, what reason do you have, if Harry is fixed and repents or even forgets why do you want him to not know his child exists." Asked Dumbledore shocked at my request.

"Do you know how this baby was conceived, because I do, I remember every time I was ever violated. Children as supposed to be made with love and this was nothing near the sort, now if Harry forgets then he will never know he did anything that could possibly lead to me being pregnant on the other hand if he remembers and isn't sorry I will never speak to him again anyways. Finally if he remembers and is sorry well it will be a long time until I can even stand to be in his presence not to mention have the kind of relationship with him that comes along with having a child." I heard Dumbledore sigh.

"I understand and if that is your wish, I will begin my work with him immediately." I just nodded, then decided it was time to bring up some of my research.

"Professor, I, well I was reading about magical pregnancies and how wizards deal with infertility and about how they will get one wizard to impregnate." I grimaced it felt so clinical. "The witch and then change the DNA so that it is technically another man's child, even though he wasn't the one to get her pregnant." I hadn't talk to Draco about this yet but it was just an idea. "It can only be done in the first four months of pregnancy."

"Well if it is something you want to do, I can certainly help facilitate it, but you need to be sure and the man you choose to be the father needs to be sure too." I nod. "If that is all you may go now, I will keep you updated on my progress with Harry."

"Thank you Professor and I'm sorry." I felt bad for snapping at him and getting sick, stupid mood swings.

"No problem Miss Granger, please let me know if there is anything you need."

We both nod and leave the office, Draco was being scarily quiet, I hope I didn't scare him with what I said to Dumbledore and it was just an idea.

We reached our room in silence.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to freak you out, I was just thinking and it doesn't even have to be you, just anyone apart from Harry especially if he wasn't in his right mind when it happened."

He looked at me with a smile. "Love, don't be silly I just never thought anything like this could be possible. I know it's only been 5 weeks, but I love you with all my soul and wizards often marry young and for life, something in our nature. If I could I would marry you tomorrow but I know that's not how it was where you were raised and I don't want to freak you out." He said placing his hand either side of my face.

"We haven't even slept together." I said with a laugh. "How can you be sure you love me?"

"I just know." He said kissing me and I think I knew too it just felt so right like he made me whole, like being apart from him would physically hurt me, which when we were apart did. "Think about all the wizard couple you know, all met young, and loved completely. My father said he decided the second day of school that he was going to marry my mother and despite his faults I know he loved her. The Weasley's, Lovegood's and Potters, look at their history and even older couples it doesn't take long for them to become serious once they met." I knew what he was saying was true.

"I love you Hermione I may have been fighting it before, but I have no reason to anymore and I was stupid for doing it as long as I did. I just thought if I acted like I was so repulsed by you, by your blood by everything you would never stop to feel it too. It wasn't until third year that I was sure we had the connection, but you didn't seem to feel it so it didn't matter. For me though, it was always there in my head, would she like this, would you see this, were you watching… what would she think? It's the reason I didn't follow my father." He rarely talked about his parents and I felt tears in my eyes. "I know it's you, I love you." He said.

"I love you too Draco and I felt it too." Not as early as him or as strongly, but I always felt something, in the back of my mind. "Draco will you be the father of my child." I asked bending down on one knee as if proposing. What I didn't expect was for him to bend down with me.

"Only if you will marry me?" He says pulling out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

My brain froze, like froze, I just knelt there staring at him. At the ring, it was amazing. Where did he get it? Was he just always caring it around? When did he have time to get a ring? I mean we were always together unless he had it before but then. SHUT UP! I yelled at myself.

We were both knelling eye-level to each other. Me staring at the ring me staring at him.

"Yes." I whisper.

"What?" He says eyes wide almost like he didn't expect that to be my answer.

"Yes!" I shout tackling him in a hug.

He lets out a hysterical laugh of happiness and hugs me back. "Well then yes." He says sounding slightly dazed. I pulled back and grin at him, he sits us up and grabs my hand sliding on the ring, I felt it magically adjust to fit my fingered, charmed to fit, a good thing I guess. It was amazing made of rose gold, half the band was rows of tiny diamonds, rubies and emeralds twisting together until they met at which point there was a larger diamond for the centre piece. Unique, because of the gold it was made of, special because of what the different stones represent and precious because of who was giving it to me. I

"Okay." I said grinning as I sat back on my knees. I felt like I should tell someone only I didn't know who, all the people I normally would have told… well there was still Ron but it was late and he was with Pansy, it was a Friday night. "I want to go to St Mungo's tomorrow." I told him. "I want to make our child yours completely." I told him and he nodded.

"Yes and I want to get married as soon as possible. There will be no Malfoy born out of wedlock." He said only half joking, I smack him lightly on the arm and then kissed him. "We should go tell Dumbledore about going to the hospital tomorrow so we can get it organised. Or are you to tired?" He asked slightly concerned.

As long as my day had been I was suddenly feeling awake and wanted to get it sorted out. "No, we can go now and then you can do your patrols." I had was no longer patrolling at night just because of how tired I had been, but we both still had our head duties no matter what was going on. Luckily the next event wasn't until October, so for now it was just patrols and organising the prefect's schedules, dishing out jobs, keeping everyone happy. For me organisation is easy, so I handled that part while Draco handled the people, despite his past most people still held a large amount of respect or fear so they listened.

"Can we change first?" I ask and he nods we heads to his room, where most my stuff is now anyways. It was just easier.

"Of course my love, it has been the weekend for several hours and I'm still in uniform, it's horrid." He says, a face of mock disgust as he pulled of his robe while heading for the stairs. I laughed and followed him once we were changed and more comfortable, we left our room hand in hand. We talked about trivial things on our walk and passed a number of students. Well it was a Friday night.

We knocked on the door and were granted entrance.

"Good evening again, was there something else I can help you with?" Dumbledore said still where we had left him only this time with a quill in his hand. I often wondered did he ever sleep.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, we would like to go to St Mungo's for the procedure tomorrow, do you think that's possible?" Asked Draco, neither of us had sat down.

"Well I know there are only a few Healers how specialise in the procedure, but I don't think tomorrow should be a problem. I will send them an owl to let them know we are coming. I am going there tomorrow morning, if you meet me in the great hall at 8 I will take you. I trust that you have read that apparition is not safe during pregnancy." I nodded. "Magnificent well we will be traveling by port key so please don't be late."

"Thankyou." I said, "We will see you then." And with that we left the office again, with a detour past to kitchen to get me some chocolate ice cream Draco then walked me back to our room before giving me a kiss and heading off to his patrols it was almost 11 now which was the curfew for weekends.

I was still too wired to sleep so I decided to send an owl to Ron, telling him to come over if he wasn't busy. Five minutes later I got an owl back letting me know he would be over shortly. I giggled feeling rebellious for asking Ron to break the rules for me. Another ten minutes and there was a knock at my door. I felt bad now because I was starting to get tired again.

I got up to let him in and greeted him with a hug. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Are you okay?"

I sniffed and nodded, "yeah, Draco's just on patrols and I was lonely and yeah, sorry if I took you away from something."

"It's fine Mione you always come first." He had been amazing since he found out about everything. So supportive and had not once picked a fight with Draco. I went to sit on the couch and Ron went to get some Cocoa.

"Here you go, just the way you like it." He smiled setting the cup down onto the table.

"Thanks." I say smiling widely. "So..." I start nervously.

"So…"he says gesturing me to continue. I just held out my hand too nervous to say it. "Yeah it's a ring, very…" he starts, then looks again. "Wait, is that, Hermione are you going to marry the ferret?" I ignore his insult too excited.

"Yes." I all but squeal.

"Are, are you sure?" He asks.

"Of course I'm sure, I mean it scares the crap out of me, but I love him like I didn't even know you could love someone." I said, fiddling with my ring.

"He is your one, isn't he?" Ron asks and I look at him confused. "You know your one, why do you think so many people get married so young and so fast, because once you know it's the one there is no reason to doubt you decision. Like my parents and so many other couples in our society. Why do you think no one ever questions people marrying so young. Something about their magic connecting."

"Thanks Ron, for explaining that too me a bit better." I hugged him again. "So how is it going with Pansy…" and with that we talked well into the morning I fell asleep at some point with my feet in his lap while he rubbed them. I had complained about it earlier… and well I wasn't complaining now.

Next time I woke was with Draco arriving back and Ron standing from the couch, but I was too lazy to move.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Says Ron gruffly.

"Thankyou." Says Draco. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she asked me over, I think she still a bit freaked out about being alone at night, she has had me over every time you patrol."

"I know, but we just have to give her time, thank you for being here for her. I know you have better things to do."

"Pansy understands, I told her when we started dating that Mione comes first and I told her that she was going through a tough time right now. So, it's okay." Aww he had given up his date to see me, probably more than once. I would have to try and do better

"Well yeah thankyou again Weasley, for looking after her." And that was the end of the conversation, I heard the portrait door close. "You know, it's not nice to ease drop love." He says coming over to kiss me.

"I know, but I don't care and was too tired to move." I say preparing to roll over and go straight back to sleep. I almost scream when he lifts me from the couch.

"That's okay, I'll move for you." He says cheekily and I can feel us climbing the stairs. Already mostly back to sleep.

*************************************

The next morning I woke to Draco placing kisses all over my face and with no sick feeling at all.

"What time is it?" I ask smiling but not opening my eyes.

"Around six-thirty, I thought you would like to shower and eat before we go."

"Yes, I defiantly think so." I said smiling as I finally open my eyes. We got ready quickly then headed down to the great hall, for the first time in weeks I had breakfast without wanting to throw-up or actually doing it. Only slightly queasy from the smell of eggs and sausage which Draco quickly moved away from us.

We ate quietly and I couldn't stop smiling and playing with my fingers. It was early on a Saturday morning, so there were few students, and no one bothered us.

At 7:50 we stood from our seat and approached Dumbledore at the head table. He met us half way.

"I have already owled my friend at St Mungos and they have agreed to see you immediately, apparently Hermione will need to stay overnight for observation to ensure the procedure is successful." He said and Draco looked at him concerned.

"Is the procedure dangerous for the baby?" He asked and I shook my head, I had done all the research.

"No," I answer. "I've checked not once in documented history has this ever harmed the child, however sometimes the mothers are extremely exhausted afterwards and need extra potions to recover from the tole it takes on their body. There are a few other rare side effects, but none that are harmful." I explain, reassuring him. By this point we have following Dumbledore all the way out of the castle to a more private area in the grounds.

"Here is fine." He said we all grabbed the fluorescent yellow sock and felt a familiar pull in my abdomen and then I was landing in the entrance of St Mungos hospital. "Now I have business to attend too. You just need to go to the maternity ward and then ask for Healer Stevens, she will help you and know you are coming."

"Thank you for all your help professor." I say and he just nods before walking off.

"Come on, Maternity wards this way." Says Draco and I raise my eyebrow to question his knowledge but decide not to push, he will tell me when he is ready. I follow him to and elevator where we squeeze in trying not to feel too claustrophobic, I was also praying that no one would recognize us and start asking questions. The last thing I wanted was for this to be all over the Daily prophet tomorrow.

The doors open and we rushed out and of course I was wrong the moment we stepped out someone saw us, I was just glad I was wearing a loose shirt, hiding my slight bump.

"Hermione Granger is that you?" Asked someone I had never met "Miss Granger, I'm sorry we have never met, but I just want to say thank you for everything you did in the war. Why are you at the hospital, aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts to finish your final year?" Then he noticed that we were in the maternity ward. "Are you pregnant is this boy the father?" He said gesturing to Draco.

Draco laughed and pushed in front of me, sliding my left hand behind my back. "Why no sir, we are both interested in becoming healers and Professor Dumbledore has so kindly arranged for both of us to come down here and have a look around to see if it is something that really interests us." I was always amazed how smoothly Draco could just pull a lie out of thin air like thank. "Now if you excuse us, we are late." And with that he pushed past the man with me hot on his heels.

We found Healer Stevens in her office and knocked on the door.

"Ahh please come in, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," We let ourselves in and stood awkwardly near the door. "Come sit, now please explain to me why you are here today, Dumbledore asked me to see you with a few hours to spare as a personal favour, but he did not tell me why."

"Ahh well you see I'm pregnant." I told her slowly.

"Well congratulations, but I still don't understand why you want to see me."

"The father, is not a man I want to have a child with and I was doing some research on magical pregnancy. Well I found the Cornwell procedure, in which you can change the fathers DNA, we want you to change it so my baby has Draco's DNA instead of the other mans." She looked at us both long and hand, taking in our clasped hands and eyes narrowing in on my ring.

"Now you understand this is a very serious thing you are asking and can only be done once, so there is no going back. You both need to be sure and we usually need the other Gentlemans permission as well." I blanched at the thought, my face losing all colour.

“He doesn’t know... the...we... It wasn’t consensual.” I whispered quietly picking imaginary lint off my pants, Draco squeezes the hand he is holding.

“Well in that case, we only need you both to be sure.” She said in a soft voice, offering me a small smile.

"We are sure," Said Draco looking at me.

"Okay then, well Hermione first I will need to give you a general check to get information on your pregnancy as well as your general health and the babies. Then I will need you both to take three potions in the right order. Once you have taken the potions, I need to cast the charm and then we just wait. Hermione you will need to stay overnight for observation and Draco you are needed to stay as well."

"Thank you, Healer Stevens." I said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." Said Draco.

"Okay, well if you will follow me please." She led us down the hall to an examination room where she instructed me to change.

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked once she had left the room to give us some privacy.

"A little, but I don't regret this," I told him honestly, "What about you? I was always having a child it's you that this is really effecting." I asked suddenly scared he hadn't truly thought this through.

"Hermione I've been thinking about this, wishing that is was some way that this baby was mine and then you say there is a way. Not only that but it is easy, I'm am absolutely positive." He says and then I am crying a little while smiling.

"Okay," I say ,and he kisses me. There is a knock on the door and we jump apart as it opens. I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Everything okay in here?" She asks.

"Yeah," I said laughing. "Just stupid pregnancy hormones everything makes me want to cry or punch something." I say and with that Draco laughs nervously, probably remember how I threw a book at his head the other morning when he laughed at my odd socks.

"Ahh yes that is completely normal. Now just lie back and we will get started, this will only take a minute." She waves her wand over my now exposed abdomen and a fast thumping can be heard. "Now that is your baby's heartbeat." She says and I'm crying again Draco's hand clasped in mine, he is just smiling at me.

"Okay," She says are she read the number in front of her. "So you are three months pregnant in three days' time and are due on March 14th next year, well at least you won't be heavily pregnant all the way through summer." She says smiling and I just nod, to enthralled with what I am hearing. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"No, not yet," I say. "Maybe tomorrow." I smile at Draco and she nods, seeming to understand.

"Okay well that the baby, now its mummy's turn." I hold back a gasped, that's the first time anyone's called me mummy or mum or anything of the sorts. She then waves her wand over the entire length of my body. She frowns, "Your iron count is a bit lower then I would like it as is your blood sugar as well as your blood pressure being slightly high, but nothing to concerning. Please make sure you tell Poppy when you get back to school so she can monitor you appropriately."

"Of course, we will." Answer Draco for me.

"Okay well with that all sorted, I think we can get started. First you need to take the blue potion then the green one, both of you. Take those 20 minutes apart there is a timer here to help you, then I need you to eat. Once you have both eaten you need to take the third potion, but as long as it is within two hours its fine. Draco will take the red one, while Hermione the purple one is for you. Now as long as the third potion is taken within two hours of the first two and after food the exact time doesn't matter. Now I need you to set this timer," She said gesturing to the larger one. "As I need to start the charm an hour after the third potion is taken. I also need you to remain in physical contact with each other as much as possible, with as much of your body as possible. You also need to make sure no other male has any physical contact with Hermione after the first potion and before tomorrow morning so as not to confuse the charm." I couldn't help but blush, but we both nodded. "Now the combination of potions may make you sleepy, so once you take the third one please send me a message informing me."

"Okay," I said nodding. "Blue potion, wait 20 minutes, green potion, then eat lunch. Third potion before two hours has passed then send you a patroness informing you and set the timer when we take it. Also touch as much as possible." I repeat back to her.

"Perfect, now I will leave you in here, the door in now blue, symbolizing that the room is in use so you shouldn't be bother by anyone. " With that she left room, leaving us alone. I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest, watching Draco move around the room from my place on the bed. In my heart everything felt right, it was just my stupid head that was scaring me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time line to help....
> 
> Timeline so far
> 
> End or war
> 
> Next day - Beginning of Rape
> 
> Three months Later – Hermione gets pregnant
> 
> Four weeks later – School starts
> 
> Two weeks later – Draco finds them
> 
> Three days later – they meet with Dumbledore the first time
> 
> Ten days later – They meet with Ron
> 
> Another 3 weeks – The second meeting with Dumbledore and the proposal.
> 
> Hermione is due March 14th, she got pregnant in the middle of June and it is now the middle of September. Draco is 19 and Hermione is 18.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sex in this chapter.

(Draco’s POV)

"Let's get this started, shall we?" I said removing my robes leaving me only in my boxes, Hermione was watching me with the funniest look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"She said as much contact as possible." I reminded her, bringing the first two potions and the smaller timer over to the table beside the bed. I also went to turn the lights down making the room more comfortable.

"Oww right," she said still lying on the bed. I helped her remove her pants and shirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties. I then magically enlarged the bed adding pillows and a blanket. Pulling two books out of Hermione's famous beaded handbag. We had brought all sorts of things to entertain us, including much to my disdain a large amount of homework.

"Ready?" I asked sliding into bed next to her.

"You are perfect you know?" She said kissing my nose.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I said just shining with pride on the inside and probably the outside too. "But are you ready?"

"Yes I am." She smiled. I passed her on of the blue potions, then grabbed mine, my other hand on the timer, ready to flip it. "One, two, three." She said and we both drank, it didn't taste like much, it was more of a feeling, a warm tingle that spread throughout my entire body.

"Did you feel that?" I whispered wrapping my arms around her, facing myself so I could see the sand timer.

"Yes, it was magical." She said then giggled at her pun.

"What do you want to have?" She asks, her fingers drawing patterns on my chest. "Well Malfoy's are supposed to be boys, but honestly I would love a little girl. Daddies little girl." I said trying to picture what our daughter might look like. She grabs her books from next to us and opens it I just sit there holding her, waiting for the next 20 minutes to pass.

When there is only a small amount of sand left in the timer, I sit her up, handing her the next potion.

We both watched the timed, gulping down the next potion at the same time. This one was different it gave us chills, causing us both to shiver.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask her, I know we have hours, but I just want to get it done and I can tell she feels the same way.

"I don’t know," she says thoughtfully, "Hmm, a burger, some bacon, cheese, tomato thing." She says and I laugh but nod.

"Dobby," I call, I'm not leaving her alone here and don't want to risk any other people seeing us here, together. Plus, this way we can stay in contact. A crack was heard as Dobby appeared.

"You called Mister Malfoy." He eyes wide as he bowed. "And Missus Granger. What can Dobby do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could bring us some food Dobby." I say kindly.

He nods vigorously and I glance at Hermione. "Ow yes anything for Mister and Missus."

"Why thankyou Dobby," says Hermione, I was glad to see she had come around a lot on the whole house elf thing. "Can I please have a whopper with bacon, tomato and extra cheese. With a side of chips and a chocolate milk shake." The elf looked slightly confused, but hey if she wasn't throwing up, I was happy.

Dobby nods before looking at me. "And you Mister Malfoy?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of chips and pumpkin juice, please Dobby."

"Of course, will that be?" He asks with a low bow and we both nods, he disappears with a sharp crack.

"Thank you, that's much better than us needing to get dressed and face the large mass in the hospital. Possibly start more rumours. And I also know Dobby and how he is always so excited to help us personally. So, we probably just made his day. Now I just got to a really good part so shh." And with that she continued her readings. I chuckled but decided I might start reading myself.

I had gotten through two chapters before Dobby returned a big try of food hovering in front of him, he set it down gently on the bed.

"Would there be anything else?" He asked and I look at Hermione before nodding.

"Yes, please Dobby, we will also be needing dinner and breakfast before leaving here, is it okay if we call you for help? It won't take away from your duties?" Hermione asks.

"No, no, no Missus Hermione, Dobby has lots of times. Of course, Dobby can do that. Mister Draco just needs to call, and I will come okay." And with that he bowed, leaving with the normal crack.

We talked while we ate, about school and of class mates, about getting married.

"You know what's really strange." She said between mouthfuls.

"That you are eating more than I thought could possible fit in your body." I said with a laugh, she smacks me, then pokes out her tongue. "No, that we are going to have a child together… and we haven't even slept together. I mean come on, that's a bit strange." I nodded.

"Huh, I guess I never thought of it like that." Which I hadn't, we had messed around but never gone all the way. There was always something, class, duties, morning sickness, exhaustion. Then there was me, I wanted it to be special, be perfect, to make sure she was really ready.

"We are so messed up." She said and then started laughing. "Perfectly messed up." And I laughed with her. We finished eating, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Let's wait a bit for the last potion, I want to enjoy this a bit more, and give us some time." She said, snuggling into me. "Plus, I'm so full I don't think I could drink another potion quiet yet."

"I have no problem with that." I agreed pulling her a bit tighter into me.

We stayed like that for another half hour or so before we decided it was time. Hermione went to the bathroom, while I gathered the last of the potions and timers. I also put on some pants, just in case I really did pass out. Hermione came out and did the same we laid in bed and same as before she counted down, while I held the timer. She drank the purple while I drank the red. Mine tasted, like mango's, strawberry, pancakes and happiness. I know happiness isn't a taste, but it is the only way I could think to describe it.

Once we were done, I then sent the patroness to Healers Stevens.

"What did yours taste like?" She asks laying her head on my shoulder.

"Mango's, strawberry, pancakes and happiness. What about yours?"

"Vanilla, banana, ice cream and love." She whispers. She goes quiet then and I think she has fallen asleep, I was getting pretty drowsy, even though it was only 12:30 and the doc was right about those potions. "Draco." She says quietly startling me.

"Hmmm," I answer for her to continue.

"I want you to make love to me when we get back. I want it to be real." She says, stunning me.

"Okay," I say licking my lips. I want it, but I'm also nervous, what if I do something wrong, what if she has flash backs. I feel her hand on my face.

"You don't need to be afraid. I promise." She says and then kisses me, it's long and deep and full of love. "Now shh sleep time." She says and I laugh but close my eyes all the same, drifting into a peaceful oblivion.

When I next wake up there are two healers in the room, one is Stevens, the other looks much younger, like a student maybe. The student motions for me to be quiet and I see Stevens is in the middle of a spell. I have no idea how long we have been asleep, but I know it has been at least an hour. I stay quiet and wait, Hermione sleeps peacefully next to me, her hand splayed on my chest, making me shine with pride as it holds our ring. I want to organise the wedding to be held over the Christmas holidays she will be six months pregnant, but at least we will have two weeks away from school to spend alone. I am going to try and surprise her, I will have to ask the Weasel for help, I'm hoping to get Molly's help. Hermione talks of her often and very fondly, with both our parents out of the picture I don't really know who else to go to. I was also thinking Professor McGonagall would have some ideas, hopefully she could help tame Molly Weasley.

"That's it." Says Healer Steven letting out a huff of air. "I'm done here."

"Now what." I say nervously.

"Nothing, that's it, just rest be comfortable. It's about four in the afternoon now and that was the last of the charms. I will be back in the morning to check Hermione and the baby and after that you are free to go. Congratulations." She says, going to leave.

"Ah, Healer Stevens." I pause not sure how to continue. "I trust that you will both be quiet about, who is in here and what was being done. If this, well if this got out to the press, it would be…. I don't know how Hermione would cope."

If she is offended, she hides it well. "Of course, complete confidentiality."

I am no longer tired so decide to keep reading, the sun has set outside the window when Hermione starts to stir. She stretches and looks up at me smiling. Then panic crosses her features.

"Holy crap! How long have I been asleep? Is it done? Did I stuff it up? Why didn't you wake me?" She says sitting up, throwing the blankets off the both of us.

"Its fine, your fine, it's all done, now we just wait. Healer Stevens will be back to check on you and the baby in the morning. It is just after six now" I couldn't help myself as my eyes trailed up and down her body. I licked my lips.

"Oww, Thank Merlin. I can't believe you let me sleep so long." I just nodded. "So, it's all okay?" She asks finally looking at me.

"It's all okay." I say leaning forward to kiss her. "I love you, and I love our baby." I say, kissing down her neck onto her small bump. I just, I don't know what had come over me, but I just wanted her so badly. "Are you hungry?" I say looking up into her now darkened eyes.

"Not for food." She answers, pulling me up to kiss her and then pushing us back down together. With a flick of my wand I make sure the door is locked a silencing charm is cast.

She is only wearing her under things and my shirt is already off so undressing is easy, we lose our clothing in a whirlwind and soon we are naked wrapped in each other's embrace, my hands run up and down her body. One cups her breast, squeezing and kneading, making her moan loudly in my mouth. My other hand wanders from her hair, down her back to cup her buttocks and then back up again. And her hands, well they really did feel like they were everywhere, cover my chest then my back, fisting my hair and squeezing my ass, she was everywhere at once and it still wasn't enough, I kept trying to pull her closer. She rubs her core against me, and I moaned embarrassingly loudly and rubbed back against her. One of her hands found her way between us and she started pumping me up and down, my eyes rolled back in my head and I lost the ability to think.

"Hermione." I gasped, "Stop." She stopped her movement abruptly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, no" I say reassuring her, we have never gone this far before, but I knew we were going to further.

"Then what's wrong?" She asks as I kiss down her neck.

"If you keep going like that this is going to be over very fast." I say and I see her blush.

After that there's not much more talking, but we don't need to talk, our bodies say everything required. She rolls us so I am on top of her, rubbing her hips into mine teasingly.

I look her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" I ask one last time even though I think I may explode.

"Yes Draco. I love you."

"I love you too." I say entering her slowly, for the second time tonight my eyes rolled back into my head and I moan loudly. I slowly push myself into her, giving her time to adjust to my size. I saw Potters junk when I… well and well not to sound cocky but I was much, much bigger.

Once she starts to wiggle her hips I move slowly in and out, enjoying the feeling, wanting to go faster but waiting until she gives me some sign.

"Pleas Draco." She gasped.

"What do you want love?" I ask, wanting clear instructions.

"Faster." She almost growls and I oblige picking up my pace just a bit, she begins thrusting her hips upwards to meet mine.

"Pleas, ow Merlin please faster." She begs and I am nothing but happy to help. I thrust myself faster into her, propping myself up on one elbow as my hand grabs her waist to help me steady my movements. I'm so close to losing control, but I don't want to hurt her.

"Draco, I need more." She whispers her voice deep and husky. I grunt and give up the battle inside of me, thrusting into her as fast and hard as I can, praying she will tell me to stop if it’s hurting her. However, from the look on her face I very much doubt this is the case, as her hand clench the bed sheets tightly. Her head starts trashing from side to side.

"Don't stop, don't stop." She chanted over and over again; I don't know how much longer I can take this.

"Hermione." I grunt out. "Come with me." I say as I give it everything I have, riding her like a mad man. Which I'm pretty sure I am. I feel a change in the pressure around my cock and know that this is her reaching her orgasm and with that I let go, giving into mine. I continue to thrust into her as we both ride out the feelings of bliss. I collapse to the side panting, pulling her close to me.

"That was amazing," I say when I catch my breath again. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just, I never knew it could be so amazing. I love you Draco, that was, that was amazing. It was just perfect." She whispered.

We lay like that for a few more minutes. Before she sat up, grabbing her wand off the table she cleaned us both up.

"Okay now I'm hungry." She says and I laugh.

We have lasagne for dinner and then pies and ice cream for dessert.

"Are you tired?" I ask after we are done.

She shakes her head. "Not at all, but I would like to do some homework." I just nod did I really expect to get out of this without any homework at all.

We spread out our work on the bed, we can't stop kissing and touching, we were affectionate before, but now it's like we can't stop.

We work until a bit after two am, before we finally call it a night, falling asleep in each other's arms, just like we normally do, only this time it seems even more special.

(Hermione’s POV)

We wake the next morning to a knock at the door and I'm sad to say that the few days off morning sickness was just a short break. I finished throwing up while Draco dressed and cancelled our charms, letting in Healer Stevens. He then came to help me. Like he always did.

"I thought it was over." I said groaning as Draco helped me up off the floor.

"I know love, I'm sorry." His hand rubbed my back as I washed my face and then I leaned back into him. "Healer Stevens is here, she says once she checks you out, we are free to go. We could even go to Diagon alley and have a look around if you want. The port key Professor Dumbledore gave us doesn't activate until four pm this afternoon."

"Maybe." I liked the idea, but maybe we should stay in muggle London, less press to deal with. "Hello Healer Stevens." I said, the bed had been changed back to normal and our mess had been clean, man Draco worked fast.

"Still getting sick I see?" She says sounding sympathetic.

I blanch. "Unfortunately, I was really hoping it was over, it had been three days."

"Well some women get this their entire pregnancy." She says not making me feel any better at all. "Has Poppy given you any potions to help you stay healthy with all the nutrients you are losing?"

"Ow, yay great." I say sarcastically, "and yes I have a whole stock of potions." Then bouncing myself up onto the bed and laying back like I had yesterday.

"Sorry, " She says, and I feel bad for being such a bitch. I squeeze Draco's hand as he comes to stand next to the head of the bed, having finished in the bathroom. "Okay so I'm just going to check the outcome and are we finding out the sex today?" She asks.

"Yes please." I say smiling trying to make up for my attitude.

"Okay then." She waves her wand above my belly and smiles. "Well I'm glad to say the procedure was a complete success." I want to understand the science behind it, but this is magic, there is no science behind it. "So that is all well done. Now you are having." She pauses, whether to confirm her reading or for dramatic effect I'm not sure. "A girl." She looks at us, then back at the results then frowns. "And a boy." She says.

"What?" we both exclaim.

"I thought there was only one." Said Draco.

"Yesterday there was only one heartbeat." I say.

"Well this is one of the possible side effects of the procedure but has only happened twice before." She says.

"I remember reading about it, so uncommon it's not even listed in the normal warnings." I say slowly. "Is this okay?" I ask Draco, one baby was scary and now two.

"Of course, it's okay, it is amazing, and we are going to have to amazing babies." He says kissing me deeply.

After a little more time, we are released from the Hospital with instructions to take it easy and make sure I have my extra potions after dinner. I tell Draco about wanting to go to muggle London and he agrees that it would probably be better.

We go shopping buying some small things for the babies, a teddy a cute blanket, I get some more pregnancy books, about dealing with twins. Then I see a muggle Dr's clinic and have an idea.

"Do you want to see a picture of the babies?" I ask Draco, but he just looks confused. "It's a muggle thing come on." We go inside and luckily it is a free clinic, so no ID is required but we that does mean a bit of a wait. It was just before one when we went inside and just past three when we came out both smiling, clutching the photos proudly. Draco had been amazed.

"Why aren't wizards doing this?" He whispered looking at our sonogram again and I just shrug.

We go shopping for Maternity clothes it'll be a while before I get a chance to visit anywhere other than hog’s mead so I take advantage of the stores while I can. Draco pays for everything and though I fight it, secretly I enjoy being spoilt. He buys some other stuff too, but I don't pay attention just enjoy our day. At 3:50 we find a quiet location away from the eyes of the muggles and wait for the port key to activate.

Then I felt the pull and we were back on school grounds. Our bags had all been stowed in m handbag so there was nothing for us to carry. We made our way back to the castle, deciding to change before meeting Ron and Pansy for dinner.

"I think it's time to let the school know I'm pregnant and maybe I'll subtly show my ring to Pansy, so she squeals and lets everyone at dinner know." I say as we change.

"Are you sure Hermione?" I've been thinking about it all day.

"Yes, I'm sure, I don't want to hide this." I say gesturing between us. "Or them," I say rubbing my belly.

"Okay then, let's do this." He says smiling and kissing me.

I pull on a nice dress, one that hugs my body, showing off my enlarged breasts and my slightly swollen belly, but still falls to the floor.

"You look delicious." He says licking his lips and pulling me tightly towards him. I giggle and kiss him before swatting him away.

"Let's go spunky." I said and pulled him from the room and over to the portrait, grabbing my clock on the way.

We held hands proudly as we walked to dinner. I start to lose my nerve as we reach the great hall, but it's too late now. It's right on dinner time and a number of students have already seen us, we get caught in the crowd entering the hall. I can see Ron's red hair, just in front of us, heading towards our normal area. We sit down across the table from them, but they are looking behind them to notice.

"Hey guys." I say as Neville and Luna sit down next to them, Lavender, Terry and Blaise also join our group. They all looked surprised to see us; I suppose we haven't been eating in the great hall a lot lately to avoid the rumours when I keep running out to throw up.

"Well look who finally came out of their cave." Said Blaise.

"Yeah no one has seen you since Friday afternoon and it feels like months since I've seen you at an actual meal." This comes from Neville. I look down at my hands ashamed, I have been a bad friend lately. Especially to Neville and Luna since I owe them so much.

"Well we weren't exactly on school grounds, we left early Saturday morning and only just got back." Says Draco, linking our hand and placing them on the table so my engagement ring was showing. I then stood up, removing my cloak, I was actually getting a bit warm. Draco helped me and then we sat back down.

"Where were you guys? How did you get out of here for a weekend?" Says Neville, but I'm watching Pansy and Luna. Luna just has this knowing look in her eyes and Pansy was sitting there with her mouth open, eyes snapping between the two of us. "Did you get permission or just like leave?"

"You got engaged!" She finally screams, cutting of Neville stream of questions.

"More than just engaged it seems." Says Dean who has just joined us with Seamus, they both nods to us as the sit down. Pansy's screaming has attracted the attention of a number of people around us, who were attempting of watch us discretely, but were failing on the discretely part of it.

Lavender had leaned in closer now to look at the ring, Blaise knocked Draco on the shoulder.

"How did you manage that?" He joked.

"Are you really going to Marry him?" Asks Neville.

"Yes, I am, we are going to get married, by the end of the school year and I couldn't be happier." I say honestly, smiling at Draco.

He smiles back. "And neither could I." He replies leaning in to kiss me.

"Okay, okay we get it you're in love. Is this why Dumbledore let you out for the weekend?" This comes from Lavender.

"Not exactly." I say. "We were at St Mungo's."

"Why, are you okay? Was it about Harry?" Someone asks and I stiffen.

"Why would it be about Harry?" I say, not lifting my eyes from the table.

"There's been rumours going around that he was committed to St Mungo's and I thought you may have gone to visit him." I relax.

"Well I don't know about that, but no it wasn't for Harry" I feel Draco's hand rubbing circles in the back of my hand under the table, comforting me.

"Then why were you there?" Blaise asks.

"Isn't it obvious," says Luna, in her Dreamy voice. "They are going to have a baby."

For thirty seconds no one makes a noise and then everyone starts asking questions at once. Then everyone starts talking at once. Pansy turns to Ron.

"Did you know about this?" but all he does is shrug sheepishly.

"Actually, guys we are going to have two babies." Says Draco after that it's all talk about the how’s, what and when's, which we kind of avoid and skip some details. They don't need to know everything; I'm stood up and everyone comes over to touch my belly. It is nice not having to hide anything, well not having to hide them.

"Well that explains why you've been so absent lately." Laughs Lavender.

"And yet she still manages to be top of the year." Calls Dean from further down the table. We all chat merrily as we finish dinner and I can't help but laugh along with my friends.

As we are leaving the hall we are cornered by McGonagall. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy I wish to speak to you please. In private." And with a whoosh of her cloak she leads us to her office. "Please come in take a seat." We do as she asks. I'm slightly nervous. "That was quiet a show you gave us tonight. Would please explain yourselves." I am confused to say the least.

"Well we were engaged on Friday evening and no longer wish to hide it. Also, Harmonies pregnancy is progressing, and it won't be long before the rumour spread, and the accusations are thrown about. We just, we wanted it to become public knowledge on our own terms, not because some nosey teenage girl heard a whisper or saw a bump under her robes." Draco explains and I could kiss him.

"What about the fact that the child is not yours?" She says and although I know she means no offense I still stiffen.

"Actually, Professor as you know we were not on school grounds for the weekend. We were at St Mungo's undergoing the Cornwell procedure." I watch her face to see signs of if she knows what this is or not and from the looks of it, she does.

"Well I guess this changes thing, if only slightly." She says a stern look on her face. "When are you planning on getting married?"

"By the end of the school year." I answer.

"I gave you both head positions, because I trusted you to respect the power, Hermione you are respected for a number of reasons, you academics and your heroics during the war. Draco, you are a pureblood who changed sides and fought on the side of light even though it went against everything you were ever taught. Plus, you are a pretty good student to, although no one would ever know." She says with a small chuckle. "Now I know the circumstances leading up to this situation were completely out of your control, however I'm assuming this is not something that will ever become public knowledge." She says and we both just shake our heads. "So, from the outside this look very inappropriate and irresponsible. Although it is obvious you were pregnant before the beginning of school it will come in to question my choice of electing you as heads. Do you understand?"

"Not really, no, I'm sorry." I say.

"Okay so you are both legal and technically shouldn't even be in school this year, which is fine, but some people may start asking questions when this comes into public view. I believe by lunch time Wednesday 90% of the wizarding world will know about your situation. I suggest making your marriage official as soon as possible to avoid any problems from the public." She says and I bite my tongue, it's all I can do to keep from crying. "Please make arrangements and I will do anything I can to help. I'm sorry to put this on you, but it will make all our lives easier." I understood what she was saying, complete and whole heartedly. But it still wasn't something I wanted to hear. 'Hurry up and get hitched so that we all don't get abused by hundreds of stuck up all farts' Basically.

Draco thanks her and we hurry to leave, we are barely down the hallway when I start cry and soon, I am hysterical. Draco pulls me into an empty classroom and hugs me close to him, stroking my hair.

"Shh, it's okay love." He says soothing me. "It will be okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." I say sniffing and whipping my eyes.

"You're not a mess, you're just emotional." He says.

"I just, I hate that we are being controlled so much, I feel like nothing we do is our own choice."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I'm going to marry you; I don't care if it's tomorrow or a week from now or even a decade. It's going to happen, so you know what if doing it earlier than planned will make our live easier, then screw it. It doesn't matter to me about the when, as long as you are the who. So, let's do this." He says, slightly puffed.

"I love you too and you are right as long as it is you, I am marrying the when doesn't matter. I am Hermione Granger and if anyone can organize a wedding as fast as possible I can. I'm sorry for the breakdown, let’s go back to our room. I have a wedding to plan." I say grabbing his hand.

With new determination I set off back to our room, I can do this, we can do this. Plus at least this way I can find a pretty dress to wear before I get to big, I mean every girl deserves to feel beautiful on their wedding day.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo's this is now 1/3 of the way through the story....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can imagine what i'm going for here.... there is more plot and angst in this story, just a bit of fluffiness first...

To say the next several days where busy would have been an understatement, with a whirl wind of classes, homework, potions and wedding planning. Madam Pomfrey had given us the recipes for the potions I needed to be taking, included to help with my blood sugar and iron levels, so we were now brewing those ourselves. I had three potions to take in the morning and two in the afternoon. All my research had shown that there were the equivalent to muggle prenatal vitamins, only better so there was no risk of harm to me or our babies.

With how much work I had been putting into everything I was falling asleep at the table most days with Draco taking me too bed. Then I would wake up late if I didn't wake up sick, barely making it to class. Pippy the house elf seemed to know which days we missed breakfast as she always had a pile of toast and flask of juice waiting for is in the kitchenette so we could eat on the run.

I had finally talked to Ginny, we had barely spoken since all of this started and I had felt terrible she was my best girlfriend. She had gushed over the ring and asked me how we had hidden our relationship for so long, of course doing the baby math. We really needed to come up with a solid story for that one. Then she had fussed about the babies, so excited about being an 'aunt' I pointed out she technically had too nieces through her older brother. But she claimed since he lived in France and they barely saw them it wasn't the same. It was nice, and she was over as much as she could helping with the planning.

Both Ron and Myself had messaged Molly and while Ron said she was rather confused by the developments, was glad we had gotten our letters to her before it had all been released in the papers on Tuesday morning.

By Friday night I was completely exhausted, but the wedding was almost completely planned, we had organised a place, a time, an official, flowers, invited all guests we needed, the Hogwarts elves were more than excited to help us with the food. We had talk to McGonagall who was shocked at the date we had decided. This Sunday, 9 days after we were engaged, six and a half weeks after we started dating and just 7 days ago we were hit with, 'get married fast to save face' bomb and now it was just a bit over 36 hours until we were getting married.

 

" _Professor McGonagall" I said knowing on the door on her classroom door, the final Lesson for Tuesday had just let out and she still packing away things from class._

" _Come in please." She says moving to sit behind her desk, conjuring chairs for both of us._

" _Thankyou." I said looking at Draco I reach for his hand. "We have talked it over and have decided to be married this Sunday. With a few conditions"_

" _And what conditions might they be?" She asks raising her eye brows._

" _We would like permission to leave the castle Saturday morning and not return until Sunday morning to shop for dresses as well as have at least some sort of pre-marital celebration with our friends, who will also need to be granted permission to leave." Says Draco._

" _Which friends." Is all she says._

" _Luna, Ginny and Ron for me." I say._

" _Blaise, Theodore and Pansy." For myself says Draco._

" _That shall be acceptable, I assume you won't do anything inappropriate." She says._

" _No of course not just wedding shopping and maybe some spa activities, while the boys do boy things." I say smiling._

" _And the other Condition?" She asks._

" _We wish to get married on school grounds and will need permission to invite guests as well as have the ceremony and party here. We would also like permission to leave for a weekend honeymoon."_

" _Assuming the guest list has no unsavoury characters I see no problem. However all guest coming from outside school grounds will need to be let in and checked personally."_

" _Of course Professor."_

" _And that you can manage to complete all you work that will be fine, it is only six weeks into first semester and you are both perfect students." I do to her, it was going to be tough, but honestly we were over a month ahead on study it was just the writing._

" _Was that all?" I look at Draco, then back at McGonagall "Well I was also wondering if you would come with me on Sunday and help me with my dress, my parents will not be there and you are the most influential woman I have had in my life next to my mother." I say almost in tears, Draco has been tip toeing around the subject of my parents and our wedding, waiting for some sort of emotional breakdown I guess and I knew it was coming tonight._

" _Of course Hermione I would be honoured." She says coming over to touch my shoulder gently. We leave quickly after that._

_I soon become hysterical. 'They're not hear, how is it that my dad isn't here to walk me down the Ilse and that mum won't be the one to help me get ready.' Then another thought hits me and I sob even harder. 'And the babies' I say clutching my stomach 'They will near see our babies, oh god, I miss them, it's not fair I shout.' Then I am screaming and crying and throwing things. Draco is trying to calm me but I see him panicking, something has happened with my magic because all of a sudden he can't get near me of the baby and is being thrown back to the edges of the room. 'It's just not fair.' I slid to the ground crying hysterically my arms wrapped around my torso, the room around me is trashed and Draco still can't get close to me._

' _Hermione,' I heard a soft voice whisper, 'Please Hermione, this isn't good for you or the babies.' It was Ron Draco must have gotten him after he couldn't get to me. 'Can you talk to me please, I love you Hermione. I'm here, now please come on you are scaring the crap out of everyone, especially Draco here.' He says with a nervous chuckle. 'Please Hermione." He seems too been leaning up against the invisible shield around me._

' _They're gone Ron.' I whisper but feel my shields collapse, Ron stumbles a bit but then looks relived as he approaches me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his lap._

' _You can come in now.' He calls but I don't care I'm sobbing into Ron's shoulder. I'm crying about the war, about my parents about everyone who is not just missing from my lives, but everyone else's as well. I cry for Harry and about what he did to me. I cry because I can._

_Draco, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are all there when I look up, staring at me with concerned eyes. Draco is the worst, he looks broken and lost I immediately launchmyself at him and start crying again. 'I'm so sorry.' I say over and over again._

' _It's okay, shh' He says stroking my hair. When I finally have no more tears to cry I look up everything is blurry because of how swollen my eyes are, but everyone is still there. It feels like an eternity has passed and I'm exhausted._

' _I'm sorry everyone. Everything kind of just hit me, with the paper announcement today and thinking about my parents and…' I was about to say Harry but stopped myself. It wasn't worth the time it would take to explain why I was crying over him. 'I'm just so sorry.'_

' _It's okay love are you okay now?' Says Draco still stroking my hair._

' _Yes I'm just so tired.' I whisper my eyes already dropping._

' _Hermione I need to check on you and the babies, do you know how long u sustained that shield? How long you were hysterical for?' This was Madam Pomfrey._

_I just shake my head._

' _Hermione you left my office several hours ago you have missed dinner and it is well past curfew.'_

' _No it's only been a little while an hour at most,' I say._

' _Mione Draco came and found me at dinner, it took me almost two hour to get you to respond and that was while Draco had stepped out for a second to talk to the Professors. It's been another hour since you let your shields down.'_

' _Okay.' I say I just I hoped I didn't hurt my babies. 'Please check our babies.'_

' _Please lay her down Mr Malfoy.'_

' _Can I take her to our rooms?' I resume someone nodded 'cause next thing I know I am being carried up a flight of stairs, I can hear three sets of feet following us._

_We go into Draco's room I can tell by the smell alone and I am laid on the bed. I pry my eyes open, it taking me more effort than I ever thought possible._

' _Normally I would have something to say about this, but given the situation.' This is McGonagall and I would laugh if I had the energy, all I gave her was a weak smile._

' _Okay,' Says Pomfrey. Draco is sitting beside me on the bed, holding my hands, while Ron is a little further down hand on my feet, Pomfrey is on the left of the bed so she can examine me. She slowly waves her wand over my stomach, then over my entire body. She then conjures four vials, two I recognise as my normal concoction and the others are new. 'The babies are fine, though u have taken quiet a toll on both your body and your magic.' Draco squeezes my hand and although I don't know if it's possible I feel as if I may cry again. 'These two potions will help with your blood sugar levels, hydrations and blood pressure as you know.' I give a small nod. 'These will help you sleep tonight and help restore your magic levels to what they should be. Now you need to take the first two, eat something because not eating is bad for the babies, then take the others and go to sleep.' With that she left the room with a swish._

' _Come on Mr Wesley, I shall escort you to Gryffindor tower.' Says McGonagall, but Ron frowns, still worried._

" _Please Professor can he stay? He can sleep in my room." I ask and Draco squeezes my hand, letting me know it was okay with him. I just needed him to be near, I loved Draco with all my heart, but after everything we had gone through Ron was like the only family I felt I had left and I just wanted to keep him close. She nods and leaves bidding us all good night. I take my first potions and Draco Calls Dobby and asks if they may bring us some food, Ron eats a usual, while I pick at dinner. We talk lightly, I can tell both the boys are trying to avoid upsetting me. I take my last to potions and fall asleep while the boys are still talking. I'm glad they are getting along nicely._

 

After Tuesday, they looked at me carefully and watched me, but I assured them I was fine and went on with everything, apparently the boys had organised quite a bit while I was asleep and there wasn't much left. On Wednesday we find the perfect location for the ceremony, Hagrid actually showed it to us than once we had returned to the castle we sent out our invite, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, The Wesley's, Draco's aunt, who also happened to be Tonks mother that he wanted to get in touch with. A few choice witches and wizards that we had befriended after the war and our friends we invited. We asked Collin Creavey to be our photograph as he had become quiet skilled in the art and Luna was going to be our reporter, the story exclusively given to the quibbler as well, we wanted it released on our own terms rather than a twisted version from the prophet. I trusted her and had read her articles she was on her way to becoming quite a skilled writer.

On Friday Afternoon we went down with our friends and readied the space for our wedding we put spells around it so it would remained untouched until Sunday. Dumbledore had given us a large room in the castle to hold our reception, about half the size of the great hall with a fire place that he would activate as one way so people could use it to return home as it would be late. We also decorated that room, setting it up with tables, a stage for the music and a dance wedding was scheduled for just before sunset, when the light would be amazing.

Molly had agreed to come shopping with us Ron was going to be my best man, while Pansy was going to be Draco's maid of honour. Our relationship was unconventional enough, it's not like we needed to follow the rules completely. Molly was going to help Ginny Luna and I find Dresses, while Ron found a tux. Ron and I had our restitution money from the war and Draco had given me access to his vaults, for 'anything to make your special day, all that more perfect.' So that was covered

Before I knew it I was being woken on Saturday morning by Draco showering me with kisses.

"Good morning Beautiful." He says between kisses, moving his way down my body. It was the best wake up I'd ever had.

"What was that for?" I say as we get ready for the day.

"Well I don't know if we will see each other tonight and we have been so busy since we got back that we haven't had any time together. So I just wanted some special time with my girl." He smiled. We had only made love twice now, but still I regretted nothing and loved every moment of it.

I grin at him, blushing. "We could have waited for our honey moon." I say and he just shrugs. "You still haven't told me the plan and you know I hate not knowing." He just smirks at me and winks striding out of the room. I grin and follow it as long as it was with him, did I really care.

We walk hand in hand to the great hall where we are meeting our friends and McGonagall to leave grounds. Lavender had been slightly put out by being left out, but overall understood, we had never really been close. We have been given a re-tuneable port key by Dumbledore so that we can look at as many shops as we need, but first we are going to the leaky cauldron to meet Mrs Wesley.

They were all already waiting for us, Draco… well his activities had made us a bit late and I blushed while apologized for it and greeted everyone. Once we were all ready we grabbed onto the muggle yoyo and where being spin.

We landed at the back of the leaky caldron with a thud.

"Why couldn't we just apparate?" whines Ron as he dusts himself off, having landed on his butt.

"Because I'm still underage and it's not safe for the babies." Says Ginny glaring at Ron with her arms crossed over her chest.

He mumbles but shrugs and we head into the pub, being so early in the morning there isn't really anyone there. Good old Tom is there, wiping down the bar, with a rag that is probably older then I am. He looks up as we enter, but makes no move to greet us.

Molly is already waiting for us, drinking a cup of tea and bustles over to us, beaming when she sees us enter. She embraces both her children pulling them both tightly to her chest as if she seem them in months, this action alone makes my chest twinge and eyes water. When she is done greeting, or embracing them as Ron would say she turns her attention to me.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She says sternly and I grin sheepishly at her. "What exactly have you gotten yourself into?" She says hands on her hip. I look down at my feet, face blazing hand still locked with Draco's.

"She's in love mum, she's found her one." Answers Ron and I could hug him, Draco squeezes my hand and I smile at him.

Her face softens and she catches my eyes, I feel like she is looking into my soul. "As long as you're sure dear."

"I am, I'm so sure." I say and I look at Draco and smile he is smiling back at me and I feel like the whole world will just melt away. That is until I am pulled into an infamous Molly Wesley hug and I can't breathe. "Crushing babies." I gasped and she immediately lets go.

"Oh dear, with the wedding I almost forgot!" by the look on her face this was the most horrid thing a person could ever do. To her it probably was. "Let me see you." She gushes, taking a step back and trying to push my cloak off, I'm barely showing, so with it on you can't see anything. Beneath my cloak I'm wearing normal clothes, a pair of boot fit jeans, with brown leather ankle boots my shirt is a long sleave lilac v-neck tee, which ties under my breasts. "Ow my dear, how far along are you, I didn't think you would be showing this much yet."

"I'm not that big," I mumble taking offense. I'm not fat. Yet.

"No, no, but when they said you were pregnant in the prophet the picture showed you with no belly at all. I thought you would still be flat. But you look amazing, just a slight bump." She smiles her hands press against my stomach.

"I'm 13 weeks along, but they said because it's twins and I was so small to begin with I will show a lot faster."

"Yeah." Pansy pipes up. "My mother's friend was huge by the time she was five months along, she looked almost full term." I don't know how that helps, but I smile at her anyway.

"Well okay dear, how are you feeling, is the morning sickness gone yet, have you stopped being so tired?" She asks like the over protective mother cub I know her to be. "Wait that mean you were pregnant when you went back to school and before that you were staying with us. When did you have time to sneak of with Draco Malfoy?" She looks at Draco almost accusingly, with a look that will make any man feel like he has done something wrong even when he hasn't.

I laugh, trying to cover up my nervousness and take her attention away from Draco. "Well you guys did assuming I was reading a lot or grieving." I whisper thinking of all the times I had snuck off just to be alone, that worked out well I guess.

"If you weren't of age I would ground you missy, so think yourself lucky." She hugs me once more, then turns to Draco, looking deadly serious. "Draco Malfoy, Hermione may not be my flesh and blood but she is my child and if you ever do anything to hurt her, you will face me. You have all seen me angry and I am sure this is not something you want to be of the receiving end of."

"Of course, I will never hurt her." He says, I can tell he is sincere but still his palms are sweating and I understand an angry Mrs Wesley is a very scary thought. Luckily for me it was usually Ron or the twins on her receiving end.

"Okay well now that all that is done, shall we shop." Says Ginny, leaning between us. "So can we go?"

"Yes Ginny we can go." I say smiling.

"So what's the plan here?" Says Blaise, who had been quiet since our arrival, watching but not speaking.

"Well first you guys and Pansy can go and find your cloths and whatever you want to do, while we go find my dress, Ron is coming with us." I say smiling sweetly at him, but he just shrugs. "Then we are going to meet for lunch, after which I have a surprise for all of us girls, Pansy included, while Draco has organized something for the guys. Then after all that we are meeting at a lovely wizard hotel outside London for dinner and the night."

Ron and Blaise both clap their hands together.

"Let's do this." Says Draco and we separate into two groups as we exit through the back of the tavern towards Diagon Alley.

Mrs Wesley told me in her owl about several dress shops that might have what I'm looking for of the main alley so that's where we are heading. We casually stroll through the Alley and we get a few looks, but ignore everyone. No one dares to approach Draco and Molly is hovering over me as if daring anyone to approach us. We pass the book shop and I almost walk in, but the girls promise we can look there after we find the dresses. The boys find their shop first, Quality Wizarding wear and we say we will return their later for Ron's robes.

"Now the first shop should be just down here." We walk down the alley way, but as soon as I see it I know it's not for me, we look inside anyway, but I can see it on Ginny's face, none of their dresses are mine. We leave the shop and continue down searching through the shops, I don't know exactly what I'm looking for so I try on whatever catches my eyes, or what is suggested to me, some look hideous, others look nice enough, but none really make me feel beautiful.

Three hours later and we have found Ginny and Luna's bridesmaid dresses, in the fourth shop we visited, they are the exact same style, only different colours for the girl's different looks. The dresses are v necks with plaited spaghetti straps, they have diatomite belts the sparkle threading under the bust and around the dress, it trails down at the back, like a tied rope would. From there the dresses fall to the floor in a smooth wave of shimmering Chiffon, with a split up the left side, so if the girls move right it will show their legs. Ginny's dress is a nice purple, complimenting her pale skin and red hair, she looked hot, I was slightly jealous, where Luna's dress is a baby shade of yellow making her look like a fairy.

"I have an idea." Says Luna, we were supposed to meet the boys in an hour and I was getting toughly exhausted and hungry, which means I'm cranky and snapping at everyone. There is this pretty little boutique past Gringotts that sometimes puts pictures in Daddy's paper, she doesn't specialize in wedding dresses but she does have some and all of her dresses are unique. Just like you."

"Why not." I say huffing and stomping off, honestly I didn't even know there were shops past Gringotts, but one we got there I let Luna lead the way. I think everyone stayed silent in fear of me snapping at them. I was about ready to get married in my robes at this point.

Luna led us around the corner into what seemed to be a shady alleyway, but it was actually filed with some beautiful little stores, that all seemed to sell handmade items, that were privately owned. We were about halfway down when Luna entered the shop.

"Hello Missy, its Luna Lovegood, are you in here." Calls Luna, we can here bustling in the back of the store, from the outside I wasn't sure that it would be big enough for all of us to fit into, but it must have had an undetectable extension charm on it, because the inside is huge. Already I am impressed, that is a very tricky piece of Magic.

"Hey Luna, I'm coming, just finishing up on this stitching." A girl who sounds young calls from the back.

"Missy is only young, 23 she grew up in France after she was 11 and hid there during the war, this is her shop." Informs Luna. I nod, looking around the shops. Dresses and scarves and all sorts are hung everywhere, the cover the walls, they are suspended from racks the float magically. I spot a dress, half hidden, over in what I assume is the wedding section, as it mostly consists of white. This dress however is not white. I walk up to it and pull it down, they must have a spell on it because as soon as my fingers skim the fabric, it dislodges itself from the other dresses and comes to hover in front of me, falling as if on a person already.

"I think she found it." Says Ginny.

"Yep." Says Mrs Wesley.

"It is beautiful." Agrees McGonagall.

Missy comes out drawing all our attention, "Hello ladies, what can I help you with?" We are all spread around her shop, so I don't think she knows who to approach. She walks over to Luna, I guess because she knows her. "Luna so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you to Missy, I'm glad you're back in England. We are here looking for a wedding dress for Hermione and I think she found one." Says Luna and I swear I hear Ron mutter something along the lines of 'thank Merlin,' But I choose to ignore him.

"Yes please I would like to try on this one." I say as Missy approaches us smiling.

"Ahh, I've heard a lot about you Mrs Granger, I feel honoured you have come into my store." She says, then looks over the dress fondly. "I Hand make all my dresses, some come to me in the night and I wake, sometimes sewing for days until my vision is complete. This dress was interesting, it was the first one I made after the war had ended. At first I wasn't sure what it was, a ball gown or a wedding dress, but in the end my choice was clear, this would be a dress for a very special bride on her special day. I'm glad I'm here to see it get used." With that she swishes her was and the dress appears on my body, another flick and a full length mirror was in front of me.

"Well I like it," called Ron, a sort of hysterical laugh left my throat. I had tears in my eyes, this was the dress and it was perfect. Unique, like Draco and I, a bit off centre and just that little against tradition. Perfect for me, perfect for us.

"I'll take it," I say. "It's just magical Missy thank you." We pack up the dress with the others and pay Missy leaving the shop.

"Well that was an experience," Says McGonagall, then she comes to stand in front of me. "Hermione, I'm honoured that you invited me to be part of your wedding and your dress is magnificent. Now I am needed back at school, but you girls have fun and I will see you all tomorrow." And just like that she was gone.

"Now just Rons dress robs to go and we should be able to get shops in the shop next to his." Says Mrs Wesley leading the pack. We make it back to quality wizard wear, Ron and his mother go inside while we go to the show shop next door.

At least shoes were the easy part, it take us less than ten minutes to find shows to match our dresses and then we are next door. It turns out Pansy had found her dress and given instructions to make sure Rons robes matched her outfit, she was wearing a lovely shade of green. I would say it was because of her Slytherin roots, but really it was just that the colour complimented her beautifully.

When Ron was done we packed everything into my handbag and then went to meet the boys for lunch. We ate at this café on the outskirts of the alley. I quickly attached myself to Draco as if I hadn't seen him for weeks, rather than hours. He hugs me back placing a kiss on my forehead, then my lips, when he done he pulls out a chair for me, then sits so close our things are touching, his arm is around my waist.

Turns out Draco's group had finished wedding shopping in under an hour, then Pansy had dragged them around looking for things for the baby. I was told not to ask what she bought, nor to argue with it.

We ate and chatted happily, I deflected all questions about my dress and we laughed. Once we had finished lunch we split into groups again. Luna, Ginny, Pansy and I were heading to a luxury spa, where we were booked for mani pedi's, full body massages and facial. The boys where going to watch some quidditch match, not a huge one, but it was one today and they had until ten tonight for it to finish, otherwise they were leaving anyways. I already knew so as not to worry if they weren't back for dinner.

"This is amazing." Groans Ginny, we have finished being plucked, prodded waxed and painted, now it is time for the messages, well at this time we are about half way through.

"I know right, I'm so relaxed I could fall asleep." I say, which is true.

"Hmmmmm," Hums Luna.

Pansy just laughs, "Yes, it's what I live for."

"I could live for this." I say, "Well this and sex." I add and all the girls laugh.

"Ahha, The sex is good." Agrees Pansy.

"Eww, that's my brother." Says Ginny.

"How do you know I was talking about him?" She teases

"You better be talking about him," Ginny half threatens.

"I am," She sighs, "He does this one thing with his-"

"la la la la la," I say covering my ears and Ginny does the same, Ron is like a brother to me too.

"What about you Luna, I've always wondered what Neville was like in bed?" Says Pansy, "He is so grown up now, all tall and muscly." We all giggle.

"You would have to ask Ginny for that information." Replies Luna.

"What!?" I almost shout sitting up and looking at Ginny who has her eyes wide her face red. "I thought you were sleeping with dean?" I ask.

"Well, ahh you see…" She stumbles. I lean back as my messes continues to work on my muscles, seriously in heaven.

"Ginny Wesley. You tell us now. Spill." I say.

"Okay, well we were keeping it a secret, that's why the rumours about Dean, until we were sure what was going on. Luna walked in on us on day when we thought no one was there."

"I thought you were in love with Potter." Says pansy and I'm glad she said it, because I couldn't.

"He wasn't the same after the war ended, he didn't love me, we kept up a charade but there was no relationship, no love." She sighs, "but that's okay, it just wasn't meant to be."

"So what about Neville," I urge her to continue.

"Well, we just, I dunno we click. We have been sneaking around since the summer, I guess you guys weren't the only ones. He has been talking about us getting married after school and I think I might say yes. I think I love him, like really really love. No I know I do." She says, I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Why have you been hiding it then?" Says Pansy. "Why does everyone think he is with Luna?"

"Well the Luna thing, was just to make it easier and with everyone thinking I'm so in love with Harry potter, it was just easier, when this gets out do you guys know how much hate mail I'm going to get for breaking the heart of the boys who lived." She says with a scoff. "But we are okay with it being private and when it comes out well we will deal with it then." She says. Then everyone is quiet. I don't know about the other girls, but I'm thinking about Draco.

When we are finished at the spar I pull out our port-key and activate it. I'm not even hungry just tired. I say goodnight to the girls, telling them to go have fun without me, I think they are going to go have dinner, then they said something about drinking games. They begged me to come with them, but I just want to crawl into a nice warm bed. Which is exactly what I do, my body feels like jelly after the pampering I got and I have no problem falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

(Draco's POV)

When we got to the hotel we found the girls alone in the bar, already having had a few drinks, the only problem was that my girl was missing.

"Hey girls," Called Blaise as we approached the table, Ron kissing Pansy in greeting.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked immediately.

"She went up to bed, the day of shopping and pampering knocked her right out." Answered Ginny.

"Was she okay? Did she get sick?" My over protective instincts kicking up automatically, I was already itching the leave the group and check on her.

"I'm sure she is fine mate, just a long day." Ron reassures me.

"Yes she is fine, just tired." Says Luna.

"But go see her, we are fine to drink and eat on you money." Says Blaise clapping me on the back and I just sneer at him.

"Yes go," Says Pansy.

"Okay, thanks for a great day guys, thanks for everything. We will see you in the morning." With that I leave my friends to drink and celebrate their night of freedom.

When I entre our room I find Hermione asleep with the side lamp still on, she must have been exhausted. I kiss her on the forehead before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After showering and what not I grabbed a book and crawled into bed beside her, I wasn't quiet ready to sleep yet.

I had just gotten into my book, it was a muggle one Hermione had given me about teenager who had gone camping on the same weekend that a war had happened to be started. It was pretty good, but anyway, I had just started chapter five when her voice startled me.

"Hey handsome," She whispered, making me jump, which in turn cause her to giggle at me. She sat up beside me leaning on my shoulder. "Why aren't you out with our friends?"

"Because I would rather be here with you," I tell her, placing my book on the bedside table.

"Okay then, how was your game?"

"Not too bad, cuddly cannons vs puddlemore united, there was never really any competition. Although Ron really thought the cuddle cannons had it, haha three and a half hour match, not too long, but I have seen a lot shorter." It was true I have been to a match where the travel time lasted longer than the game.

"What was the score?" She says snuggling into my side.

"360 to 40, like I said no chance."

"Ron must have been devastated." I could feel her smile.

"Yep, he got so excited when the scored the first goal, but then is was just downhill from there, I thought he might cry by the end of it." I was not joking in the slightest.

"Sounds like Ron." She said with a sigh.

"What's wrong love." I stroke her hair, knowing it helps her relax.

"I miss Harry." She mumbles and I tense slightly. "Not like that, just I miss how it used to be." She rambles of quickly sitting up to look me in the face, I can see tears in her eyes. "What he did was horrid and unforgivable, but it also wasn't him, not the him I knew, not the him I was best friends with for seven years. I miss that harry the one I got out of trouble more times than I can count. The one who I loved, we just, we went through everything together, I was always closer to him. Well it's just hard, I just thought he would be present at my wedding. I still hate what he did, but look at where we are now. I love you we are getting married tomorrow and having two beautiful babies and I just don't want to carry hate around with me all the time. I hate what happened, I hate what he did, but I don't hate him, not the real him. Do you understand?" She says all of this quiet fast, while looking down at her hands, as if afraid of my reaction.

I take a deep breath, thinking of how to word my response. "I understand he was very important to you and that you believe the person who hurt you and the person you were friends with are two different people. I understand that you don't want to hate him and I'm fine with that, it is your decision. But my number one priority is your safety and the safety of our babies. When he is healed and it can be proven that he is no threat, then if you want to see him that is your choice and I will support you. When I know it is safe." I talk slowly and deliberately.

She just hugs my and nods, for a while we just lay there enjoying the silence lost in our own thoughts.

"I want Blaise and Ron to be the god fathers." Says Hermione suddenly. "And I want Sirius and Lupin and tonks to be aunts and uncles. I want family dinners once a week, I want out kids to be surrounded by family, to be loved."

"I want that too and I think Ginny and Pansy will make nice Godmothers."

"Yes, they will be perfect." Then she is quiet for a moment. "Draco I love you." She says pulling back to look at my face.

"Well I should hope so." I tease, tickling her, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked and soon we were rolling around, wrestling, and stealing kisses. Being the love struck teenagers we were, the wrestling soon escalated and it was hours later that we fell asleep in each other's arms, completely exhausted a smile on both our faces.

"We're getting married today!" This was how I was woken up in the day of my wedding, with my bride shaking my shoulder screaming at me, well at least it wasn't the bad kind. "We are, we are, we are!" She yelled and I just grinned with my eyes still closed. "Ow crap." I felt her jump off the bed and could hear her slam the bathroom door. I grimaced my poor baby. I got up and opened said previously slammed door.

She was leaning against the bathroom wall. "We are getting married today and our babies still find it funny to make me sick." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry baby." She looks are me funny. "Thought I would try something new? Do you not approve?"

"No," she says shaking her head. "In less than six months we will have two babies, it will just get confusing."

"Fair enough," I shrug helping her up. "What were you saying before you were so rudely interrupted?"

She finishes brushing her teeth before answering me.

"We are getting married today." She grins broadly at me.

"Yes we are." I pull her into my arms, "but first we have to meet our surely hung-over friends for breakfast before returning to school to get ready." The ceremony was at 2 pm, it was now just after 8.

"Shower first?" She says, dropping the sheet she had wrapped around her and I nod eagerly.

It is almost nine when we make our way downstairs and I was personally disappointed to see everyone looking fresh and not at all suffering from a hangover.

"Hang over potion." Said Blaise, reading my mind as we sat down.

I just nodded. We had a pleasant breakfast, me still trying to get information on Hermione's dress, with absolutely no success.

"Are you ready mate?" Says Blaise as we head back up to our room, from which we will be portkeying back to hogsmead.

"I really am." I say honestly. "I just wish my mother was here to see this." I hated my father, I had never loved him, but when he stopped talking to me so did my mother. It had hurt, but, well what was I supposed to do, I guess the fact that they had never really been loving parents had helped me. But I thought my mother was still my mother and I was fond of her, very fond. Luckily I was already of age when dad had cut me off, so I still had access to the family vaults.

"I know man, I know,"" He sighs, the girls are waking in front of us chatting and just at that moment Hermione turns and smiles at me, like she just knew I needed it.

"Everybody ready?" Hermione asks, one hand on the port key, the other in mine. Everyone nods and 'yeses' and then it is time and we are spinning.

We split up in Hogsmead as the girls are off to get their hair and makeup done, apparently it will take hours. Something I hope to never fully understand. We head back to school to find that some people have already started arriving and are being allowed to roam the halls once they have passed McGonagall's inspection. I decided to go back to my common room with Blaise to wait for the wedding, avoiding the crowded school seemed to agree with my nerves.

We played exploding snap and wizarding chess while we waited it was just after 12 when there was a knock at the portrait entry way.

"Enter," I called and watched as the portrait swung open as spelled to. However what I was not prepared for was my mother standing in the entry-way.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"Hi Draco," She whispered. "I'm so sorry son."

Mother had basically disowned me when I wouldn't testify to help father and I hadn't spoken to her since.

"What do you want mother?" She looked close to tears, but I wouldn't have her here, hurting my wife on our wedding day.

"To say I'm sorry and beg for your forgiveness. I was so stupid, I just miss him so much and I was blaming you. I know you were just doing what's right, which is the way I tried to raise you. Please, if you'll forgive me, I would love to meet your future wife." She begged.

I looked her over. "I've missed you Mother, but I don't know if Hermione is ready to meet you yet. She has been through a lot lately and her memories of you aren't exactly the best, I don't want to ruin her wedding day." I say bluntly.

"I understand." She says solemnly taking a step back, tears on her face.

"Come here mother." I say and she hugs me tight. "I don't know if she is ready to meet you as my mother. However I would like for you to be at my wedding."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yes mother, just you know sit at the back…" I say with a nervous chuckle and she nods the smile on her face is amazing. "Would you like to help me get ready?"

"Yes I would be honored."

***************************************************

"Draco calm down." Pansy whispered as would stood under at the 'alter' which Hermione had spelled out of flowers and logs, white chairs had been conjured and the area was surrounded by walls of lilies, lilacs and orchids to provide privacy. It really did look amazing. The chairs were full as everyone sat in wait.

I nodded absently, wringing my hands together.

Music started to play and my eyes snapped towards the entryway. I watched as the girl's entre in their bridesmaid dresses, but paid no attention as I waited for my beautiful bride. The music changed and I stood a little taller as I waited.

This was it.

It was time.

I was so excited.

Everyone stood as Hermione entered and I gasped, she looked like an angle, only Pansy's hand on my arm kept me from going to her. Her eyes locked with mine and I'm sure I must have looked like the cat who caught the canary with the grin on my face.

Her dress was shimmering silver, it hugged her upper body twisting and clinging to her, outlining her breasts and slightly swollen stomach. It was covered in amazingly intricate beading patterns, material was gathered at her left side to make a rose, from this point he skirt twisted and fell to the floor in a beautiful twist of fabric. Her hair was in sleek curls pulled and pinned so it was piled on top of her head, parts of it falling to frame her face. She seemed to be floating as she made her way towards me finally she reached me and it was so hard not to just take her and my arms and kiss her.

I felt like I was floating throughout the entire ceremony, unsure how I managed to say 'I do' at the right time during the ceremony and then 'I accept' during the magical bonding.

"You may now kiss the bride." Announced Dumbledore and I pulled her into my arms finally connecting my lips with hers. I could feel our magic tingle and merge thanks to the magic of the bonding. I licked her lips begging entrance to her mouth. Everyone cheered as I pulled back placing a number of light kisses on her lips before finally turning to face the crowd. We were immediately passed through our friends as everyone seemed to hug us. Although I never let go of my bride, eventually it was time to go back to the castle for food, drinks and speeches. We followed our wedding party and had just entered the castle when a voice interrupted us.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hermione stiffened and almost everyone turned towards the voice. Harry potter.

Potter pushed past people making his was towards us. Ron and Blaise were quickly in front of us intercepting harry before he got too close. Hermione gripped my hand for dear life, squeezing it until I thought my bones might crack, he chest pressed against my back as I shielded her from her once best friend.

"Hermione," He yelled as Blaise and Ron pulled him to the side, thesmall group of guests surrounding us watching for the next move, even Ginny stood frozen staring at the man she had once loved.

Dumbledore stepped forward to diffuse the situation, "Harry, my boy, I'm sure you're a bit confused by what's happening here and if you would like to escort me to my office, I'm sure we can sort out everything."

"No," Potter all but shouted, "I will not be going anywhere until someone explains to me why it looks as if my best friend is pregnant and marrying someone who despises her very existence.

"Harry, please...' Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by Hermione stepping out in front of me. I held in a growl as she releases my hands and approached Harry with her hands up.

"Harry, you need to go with the headmaster, Ron, Draco and I will follow and explain everything." I could hear the pleading in her voice as she all but begged him to just do as she asked. I stepped forwards, surrounding my trembling wife, wife I like how that sounds, her back against mine, hands folded protectively over her stomach.

I watched as Potter seemed to fight some internal struggle, but eventually sagged and nodded, both Ron and Blaise releasing him at the same time causing him to stumble slightly.

Dumbledore spoke from beside me, but I kept my eyes trained on the man as his eyes darted around before resting on my hand placement with a frown. "Very well them, lets continue this inside where we have a lovely banquet awaiting us. If everyone would please continue to move inside, I'm sure the house elves will be more than happy to begin serving drinks while we move this to my office."

I nodded and addressed our family and friends, "Yes please go enjoy some food and drink Hermione and I will join you shortly." Slowly but surely everyone stood and began making their way back to the castle, murdering and probably wondering what in all hell was actually going on. Once everyone was gone, Dumbledore moved towards the stairs in the direction of his office. I nodded for Potter to move first, not wanting to take my eyes off him.

The walk was silent as we moved through the halls, random students stopping to gape at us as we passed. I moved as one with my bride, hand around her as I supported her shaking form. While she spoke of forgiving her friends, of wanted to move on, thoughts and feelings don't always align, and I could feel the fear and apprehension rolling off her in waves.

We entered the headmaster's office in silence. 'Please, everyone sits down.' He said over his shoulder as he approached his desk, examining what seemed to be unopened mail. Hermione and I sat together, my arms around her waist as our legs pressed together. Ron and Blaise took the seats either side of us while Potter sat uncomfortably on a large chair positioned almost opposite us. 'Ahh hear is the letter, it must have arrived while we were preparing for your nuptials. It appears Harry here is deemed to be in perfect health, though suffering from several months' memory loss. Can you tell us what you remember please Harry?'

"Nothing," he sighs. "Well not nothing, just nothing since Voldemort struck me with the curse except what the healers have told me. Is it true professor, was I the last horcrux? I mean I always worried I was connected to him, but to have a piece of him inside of me." He shivered and so did I. Hermione turned towards me, hiding her face in the crook of my arms, I felt her shake slightly and knew she was crying.

"I'm afraid so Harry, once he destroyed the horcrux inside of you and Mr. Longbottom took care of the snake you were able to defeat him." Dumbledore explains, although I'm sure the healers had already filled him in.

"I felt so lost, knowing that six months of my life is missing from my head, but once they told me I was in full health. That they had restored the parts of my mind which had been ravaged by the horcrux, I needed to leave and find Ron and Hermione." At this point he Potter turned away from Dumbledore to look at us. "Once I woke up, I was waiting for you to be there guys, I was waiting for you to visit and then two weeks passed and nothing, not a letter or a note. It was like the summer of before second year all over again. I was released and I needed to find out what had happened to make you, the people who I thought family abandon me. Then I arrive back at school to see that not only have you seemingly forgotten about you, but that you've replaced me and with him no less! My last memory was of Malfoy and his mates trying to kill us in the room of requirement. So, forgive me if I'm a little confused here." He finished his voice raising with his obvious anger.

I held Hermione closer for a second before allowing her to pull away from me and face her him. Seeing her tears Harry's face softened, and he moved towards her, but Ron stepped forward.

"Look Harry, we didn't abandon you, or forget about you, or even replace you, but there's a lot of things that have happened in the last several months that complicate things. You need to understand – "

"Well then help me!" He all but shouted.

"We will try, but it's not all my place to say." Ron stuttered, looking over his shoulder towards Hermione, who shook her head.

"Then who's place is it!" Harry was certainly shouting now. "Because I don't fucking understand what's going on here and no one seems to want to clue me in. How bout we start with why you're suddenly so friendly with the ferret, as you like to call him."

"This is not about Draco Harry, this is about you and me and Hermione and you just can't come in here demanding to know everything." Rom shouted back the tips of his ears getting red.

"Why not, seems we save the whole world from the fucking mad man and what thanks to I get my best mates running off and leaving me in the hospital."

"Harry, no." Hermione said barely above a whisper, she pulled her hand out of mine as she approached him, moving to stand behind Ron. I gripped the couch cushions to stopped myself pulling her back towards me and out of this room altogether. This wasn't my fight.

(Hermione's POV)

I took a deep breath as I stood still slightly behind Ron, my hand on his shoulder, fighting my instincts to get the hell out of dodge.

"Then what Hermione." Harry's voice matching mine.

"Things happened Harry, it's not, we can't just," I struggled to find the words. I know what he did to me he didn't do consciously, but that doesn't make it any less real for me. Finding out would break him and I was struggling to explain everything.

"Can't just what!?" He growled running his fingers through his hair as he did when he grew frustrated. "Why don't we start with this hey" He motioned towards my dress, I had almost forgotten less than an hour ago I was getting married.

I took a deep breath, "Draco's changed Harry, he loved me, he really cares for me and we have been seeing each other since after the final battle." He didn't need to know since when after. "Something went wrong with the contraceptive charm and well we are going to be a family."

"Owe great so you're all happy playing house while I'm in the hospital. Never mind old Potter, let's just go fill the gap and forget he ever existed." Harry looked broken, almost defeated.

"It's not liked that Harry, we weren't allowed to visit you, your healers told us not to write, that it would be too much, too confusing. A lot of things happened Harry between when you can remember and when we all realized that you weren't as okay as you said you were." I was full on crying now.

"Well if so, much happened why won't anyone tell me." He said coldly, not looking at either of us.

"Look mate, you did... things, that were not okay. We don't think you should know, but we also need some time." Said Ron

"Did I hurt people?" Harry asked quietly. "Was its Ginny? Is that why she's not here?"

"You didn't hurt her Harry, but she has moved on." I said quietly.

"What did I do that was so terrible, that you would leave me? Please guys we share everything, I wouldn't be alive with the two of you" Harry was crying now. "Did I hurt you Ron" Ron shook his head. "Hermione?" He finally looked at me. I felt my breathing escalate as I nodded.

"You hurt me Harry, but I know it wasn't really you, I know you would never try and hurt me, but I need more time Harry." He stepped towards me slowly, hands up but Ron moved forwards to block him.

"Please Hermione..." He begged barely louder than a whisper, the slow tears that had been running down my cheeks turned into rivers as I turned and fled the headmaster's office.

I barely registered Draco behind me as I ran through the halls Finally collapsing as I reached the hospital wing. My stomach rolled and I placed my hands on my knees as I heaved until there with nothing left in me, leaning back against the wall and slowly sliding to the ground.

By this time Draco had caught up to me and pulled me into his arms, I wasn't crying anymore, but I realized I was shaking as he held me, lost inside my thoughts as he talked to the medi-witch who had come to our aid.

Had we done the right thing? Harry was back and he seemed fully intact, which meant he was also fully hurt. I know how much this must be killing him. Ron and I really were his family and how it must feel to think we had thrown him away like rubbish, only to replace him with his childhood enemy. But while I wanted to forgive and forget, as soon as I saw him my mind filled with the images of his rape, of him hurting me, smiling over me as I cried and screamed. I needed to process these emotions these feelings. Logically I knew it wasn't my Harry, but my fear didn't, and it had taken everything in my person not to flee the moment he approached us through the crowd. I needed to do something, something to help me. To help him. I needed to talk to Draco and Madam Pomfrey, maybe she had the answers and then maybe I could talk to Harry.

I was dazed from my thoughts by Draco placing a vial in my hand while holding my cheek.

"Love this is a calming drought, we need you to take it. Then we will give you something to help you feel better." He said, I nodded forcing my arms to move, swallowing the potion in one gulp. My breathing began to slow as the magic spread through my body, and I could see that I was now sitting with my knees against my chest on a bed surrounded by privacy screens.

"Thank you," I croaked, my hand coming to rest on my throat, "ow."

"Yep, that's what I thought." Madam Pomfrey said, "Here is a pain potion," She passed me another vial, "and this is to calm you stomach," I swallowed a third vial. "Finally, nutritional supplements, now I want to suggest you rest, but I also know that you have a wedding reception, so I will this one time allow you a pepper up potion if you so desire. No, it will not harm the babies, but you will need a few extra hours sleep tomorrow to make up for the energy excreted."

I turned to Draco and smiled, I would have probably looked a fright, but at my hair and make-up was spelled to be perfect for the day. "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best me, I wasn't ready for this today, but I am okay now and I would really like to go finish our reception." Draco looked as though he wished to argue but thought better of it and nodded.

"Okay love, if that's what you want." He said and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes, I just need to talk to Madam Pomfrey for a moment." I said and he nodded, before leaving the room. I rarely asked him to give me privacy, so I was glad he had left without argument. "Madam, I wanted to talk to you about something I had read about to see if you knew of it. I found it while I was researching mind healing in regard to Harry's treatment."

"Of course, dear, I'll answer the best I can," I sat with my legs hanging off the edge of the bed and fiddled with part of my skirt.

"I want to alter my own memories, not to forget, but to help them fade, the change the emotions associated with them. I've read about it, but I can't find it again and with everything that's been going on lately..." I trailed off and take a deep breath. "I know it's frowned upon by some people, but I don't see another option. Logically I have forgiven Harry, I know it's not really him, but I can't get past my emotions. It's breaking my heart."

She put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed. "Hermione, I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. I know what you are talking off, but I am not an expert. However, I have a few friends that have specialised in mental and emotional healing. I will get in contact with them on your behalf and organise a meeting. It should take no more than a few days to receive word and when I do, I'll contact you. The only thing I ask is that you speak to a councillor beforehand."

I nodded my lips pressed together tightly, "Of course." I croaked out and almost sagged with relief.

"You go and I will contact both the councillor and healer, try to rest and relax, you're still growing two very energetic babies you know and magical pregnancies, though not much different to muggle ones are more exhausting." She said with a small smile and I just nodded, remembering my mother often talking about how hard her pregnancy with me had been, how tiring. It put great stress on her body which is what led to me being an only child. Of course, muggles pregnant with a magical baby would struggle...

I quickly jerked out of my thoughts and found myself at the door, taking a deep breath before opening it to find Draco waiting patiently on the other side. I offered him a warm smile and my hand, felling tension I didn't know I was holding leave my shoulders. Draco left me to my own thoughts as we finally made our way back to our guests. A glance at the time told me we had been gone barely an hour, but it felt like days ago when we had kissed and joined our souls in union.

As we approached the 'room' where our party was waiting, I could hear the music and gave his hand a squeeze, pausing briefly to study his face. He took the chance to pull me in for a kiss, it was warm and hard, spreading from my lips to the tips of my toes before I finally pulled away a little shaky and lips surely swollen.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yes, now I think everyone has waited long enough." I said pushing the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he is back... how did i do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut, little plot.

(Hermione's POV)

I had pushed Harry as far from my mind as I possibly could and spent the rest of the night enjoying myself with my friends and those, I called family. We dance, ate laughed and when my feet were to sore to hold me anymore Draco announced our impending departure. After being passed around and hugged one more time Draco lifted me into his arms carrying me bridal style from the room. I giggled and swatted at his chest.

"Hold tight my love" He whispered, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he activated the portkey. I waited for the world to stop spinning before opening my eyes, I had to give it to Draco for managing to land on his feet with me on his arms.

We had arrived at our mini-honey secret destination, we would be taking a proper one of the Christmas breaks... although I have pondered how much I would be able to enjoy it six months pregnant with twins... but that was future Hermione's problem... and future Draco's problem too.

I finally took the time to look around and realised we must be in one of the most incredibly posh hotels' in the world. The room itself was huge with high ceiling, intricate carvings decorated in gold. There were double doors on one side which led to what I assumed to a balcony. Over Draco's shoulder I could see a bed so big it could fit the entire Weasley family in it and still have room to spare. That's where my exploration of the room stopped.

Draco spun as around and quickly closed the space between us and the bed laying me down softly before climbing on top me and gently pressing his body against mine.

"Draco,' I started but he abruptly cut me off with a kiss one that was soft and hard all at the same time. It was like he was trying to poor all his feelings into this one moment. My hands moved of their own accord and wound themselves around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. I moaned as our tongues made contact, a fire spreading throughout my body until it was at the tips of my toes, igniting a passion, a want, a need I hadn't known was inside of me. I tried to wrap my legs around his waist, growling when I couldn't due to the skirt of my dress. Instead I began to undress Draco the best I could, pushing his robes off his shoulders and pulling his shirt up letting my hands roam over his stomach and back. Now it was his turn to moan, and I responded by pushing my pelvis against his causing a deliciously sharp intake of breath. He pulled back, breathing erratic and eyes heavy and dark.

"I think we are wearing to much," he whispered nipped at my ear and I nodded. He shuffled off me then pulled me up off the bed. Bringing me close, he leaned down to kiss my lips again then worked his way to my ear and down my neck, pulling me more moans from my body. He spun me around and his nimble fingers worked on the back off my dress pulling it loose, so it fell in a pool at my feet. Instantly his hand was on me, pulling my back hard against his chest as his mouth worked on my neck once more. Hand running up and down my body grazing my nipples before moving back down to brush lightly over my panties.

I felt like my skin was on fire and I gave up trying to undo the buttons of his dress shirt instead ripping it open, causing him to groan into my mouth as the buttons flew in different directions. I let my hand briefly roam over his now exposed chest before moving them down to udo his belt and slacks, pushing them down until they fell of their own accord and pooled at his feet. With us both left in nothing but our underwear he pulled me flush against him and lifted me. I wrapped my legs eagerly around him, letting out more offensive sounds as my wet centre made contact with his hard length through the fabric.

I ground my hips against him and felt him falter as pressed me up against the wall. More, my body screamed, and Draco seemed to hear it as he took one hand out from under me and palmed my breast while his mouth trailed kisses down my neck until it landed on the other. My hand in his hair my head lulled back against the wall behind me and I was almost undone before we even began. My hips continue to move on their own as Draco expertly twisted, licked and kneading my bosom.

"Yes... Draco..." I moaned. "Don't stop, please..." My begging seemed to urge him on as somehow doubled his efforts. I writhed against the wall. So close, then his hand left my breast and found my clit through my dripping panties. His thumb rubbed in just the write spot and we moved in rhythm. "Draco" I all but scream I came completely undone, my body tensing and shuddering as my orgasm washed over me.

Hands under my ass Draco supported me as I rode out my climax. Once I was coherent, I pulled back from his shoulder to look at him. His breathing was heavy, and eyes hooded but the smile he wore was breathtaking.

"Ready for me" He panted

"Ow god yes" I all but moaned moving my lips back to meet his. He moved us onto the bed then, laying me down carefully. He pulled back, catching my underwear with his thumbs and pulling them down. Flinging them over his shoulder, he them removed his own before climbing back on top of me.

I had now recovered from the high that was my orgasm and wanted to make sure he felt just as good as I did.

His mouth back on mine I grinned quickly as I pushed to roll us leaving me on top, straddling him. I felt his hard length run against my wet folds and bit his bottom lip, eyes rolling back slightly as Draco's moan filled the room. It took all my control not to impale myself upon him and ride him to ecstasy... which I was planning on, but first. I rubbed myself against him a few times before I began to move down his body, leaving a trail of kisses.

I took his nipple into my mouth, unsure at first but once I heard him gasp my name, hands flying to my hair I knew I was doing something right. My other hand tweaked and flicked the other, before I swapped. Once finished on his chest I kissed me was down to his pelvis, lightly nipping at the skin as I went. I kissed and licked the spot just above where his snail trail of hair started, he froze.

I looked up through my eyelashes and saw him watching me. Not breaking eye contact I moved to kiss the tip of his penis, still wet with my juices. I had thought it would gross me out, but somehow it turned me on even more and I found myself rubbing my thighs together to get some much-needed friction.

"Hermione, you don't..." I didn't let him finish as I took his hard length in my mouth moving down until he hit the back of my throat. I pulled back slowly swirling my tongue around the tip as I got to the entrance. "Ow Merlin, yes, Mia, yessss." Draco panted from above me. I continued to bob up and down, bringing one hand up I cupped his balls experimentally and Draco's breathing increase as his hips bucked up towards me.

I continued my movement dragging my teeth gently up his shaft as I cupped him, finding myself almost undone by the sheer sounds he was making. Then his hands where in my hair as he gently pulled me off him.

"Love if you don't stop, I'm going to cum' he gasped out, eyes not fully able to focus. I smirked at him and pulled my head back down, mouth encircling him. He groaned and gripped the sheets next to his buttocks, head move side to said as he whispered and moaned. One hand on his stomach and the other cupped his gently I felt his tense and once again gently dragged my teeth up his length. Apparently, this was all he needed and his whole body went stiff as he came in my mouth. I swallowed quickly, decided it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, he actually tasted kind of sweet, before pulling away and licking my lips soundly, my eyes on his.

He growled and I giggled as he flipped us over, pinning my hands above my head as he showered me with kisses. I wrapped my legs around his waist once more, desperately trying to achieve the friction my body craved so much. I rubbed against him until he was fully erect once more.

"Draco, I need you." My voice was barely above a whisper but, he pulled back and lined himself up gently entering me, filling me all the way as we both moaned. He slowly before to thrust in and out of me, his head burring in the crook of my neck as he whispered unintelligibly. "Faster" I begged, pushing my hips to meet his, the coil inside of me winding tighter and tighter. "Yes, please more".

Draco placed one hand on the headboard as he drove into me fast and hard.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed moving my hips to meet his as our bodied pounded together. I was so close, and I told him "He moved his other hand to my breast, squeezing and pinching my erect nipple. "Draco!" I scream as the coil snapped and my body tightened around him, this seemed to be his que as he came with me. Continuing to thrust as we rode on waves of pleasure. Once our body relaxing Draco collapsed my side me and rolled, pulling me on top of him. Our body were covered in sweat and we held each other as our breathing returned to normal. I felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"Draco where are we" I asked, still unaware of our mini moon destination.

"Paris, Love" He said with a chuckle he sat up slightly and grabbed off the side table filling it before handing it too me. I drank it eagerly and handed it back to him. He emptied it in one gulp and then pulled us back down, the last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep was the covers being pulled over my now slightly silly body.

 (Draco's POV)

I woke the next morning to find Hermione's head on my chest, arm and leg thrown over me, her growing belly resting slightly on my own stomach. I had one of my hands around her waist and the other rested on her stomach. Even better we were both naked. I laid there for a moment, glancing at the time to find we had slept quite late and it was already after nine. We only had two days in Paris and while I would love to spend the entire time in bed, I did have a few things planned. Starting with lunch today.

I slid quietly out of bed watching Hermione adjust and frown slightly at the loss of my body heat, but she stayed asleep. I decided I would have a quick shower and try and get breakfast organized before she woke.

I slipped out of the shower and called down for breakfast, ordering a spread before moving over to the bed to wake my love.

I laid down next to her placing feathery kisses all over her face until her eyes fluttered open, finally resting one on her lips.

"Hmmm what time is it?" She sighed as she stretched.

"Almost 9:30, I've ordered breakfast." I said as she sat up smiling at me.

"Owe good I'm starving; do you think I have time for a quick shower?"

"I ordered us quite a bit so I believe so, if not, a warming charm should suffice." She nodded and I helped her out of the oversized bed.

"Ow wow," She said as she caught sight of the view, our window had a postcard view of the Eiffel tower.

"Chop, chop," I clapped "I have a big 48 hours planned."

"Really now, am I allowed to know what these plans are?"

"All in good time my love, now shower, breakfast won't be long."

"One more thing," She said, and I turned to come face to chest with her, she pulled me in for a kiss that left me frozen before dancing off to the shower, totally nude. I bit back a grown, remembering we had a schedule and waited for breakfast to be delivered.

The next two days was spent in a flurry of tourist activities as I did my best to show Hermione all the best parts of Paris, she insisted we get a muggle camera and photograph the entire trip.

We started with a tour of the Eiffel tower of course then continued down the list seeing the Arch De Triomphe, the Louvre, Notre Dame Cathedral and many more. I was thankful to be able to travel by magic so we could see much more in two days then otherwise possible.

We finished our last night in Paris with a twilight boat cruise, included a five-course meal. We would be taking a port key back to Hogsmeade early tomorrow morning to return before the start of Tuesday classes, Hermione not wanting to miss more then a day knowing she wasn't likely going able to finish the year with everyone else.

We returned to bed that night, tired but aching for one another, evenutally collapsing together after a slow session of love making.

"Thank you, Draco, this has been more then I could ever dream of. I love you." She sighed, head resting on my chest.

"Thank you for making me happier then I ever thought possible. I love you Mia." I kissed the top of her head and we both drifted off to sleep hands together, smiles on our faces.

 (Hermione's POV)

We returned to school with little incident, traveling by port key to the three hogs head and then taking a carriage Dumbledore had sent for us to the castle, we arrived before seven meaning most students were still in bed. Returned to our quarters we found our belongings had already been returned to their rightful spot. We had an hour until we really needed to be down at breakfast and I looked at Draco, grinning wide.

Even though it had been less then 12 hours since we made love I was already aching for more. Stupid pregnancy hormones... but was better then crying over the fact that there was no more ice magic on my ice cream.

An hour was plenty of time I decided. I stripped of my shirt.

"Draco" I whispered slowly walking up behind him.

"Yes my love," He said turning as I reached him.

"I need some help." I said pouting, biting my bottom lip just a little. I placed my arms loosely around his neck and his hands went to my waist.

"Hmmm, what do you need help with?" He asked. Eyes already darkening. I pushed my body against his and felt the bludge in his pants press against my rounded stomach.

I pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I have a scratch" them I kissed his neck, making him groan. I pushed him to walked backwards so he was sitting on the couch, me straddling his laps. I moved against him groaning as his hands groped at my sensitive chest, then pulled my wand out vanishing my underwear and his pants.

"Impati-" He started but I took his mouth with mine swallowing his words as I impaled myself upon him, almost coming undone right then and there. He moans sent shivers through out my body as I rode him faster and faster. It wasn't long before my own orgasm was impended and I told him so.

"Draco... I... fuck... YES!" I screamed, my whole body shaking around him pulling his orgasm from him.

"Yes love." He growled as he lifted his hips of the couch to pound into me as he rode out his orgasm.

"Hermione, Draco," Ron called as the portrait swung open, I turned my head see his read head rounding the frame. "Are you-" He spot us and froze immediately, but Pansy must have been behind him because I heard and off and they were both toppling into our quarters landing on the floor.

I squeal and tried to cover myself but found nothing in reach, instead opting to flatten myself against Draco and bury my head in his neck.

"What are you doing here?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking" He half shouted half growling, wrapping his arms around my naked chest to help hide me from sight. I'm glad I had left my skirt on to cover our bottom half's.

Pansy and Ron scrambled to their feet, hands over their eyes. "Sorry, sorry we'll just be waiting outside" Ron was as red as a tomato as the both left the room quickly shutting the portrait before them.

"Well that was mortifying" I mumbled not pulling back. I felt Draco's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"I bet they with never enter without knocking again." He laughed. I'm sure I was red from my forehead to my chest. I nodded and groaned, thanking god then hadn't walked in a few moment early, when I may not have had the presents of mind to hear them. "Come on we better dressed as I'm sure they are going to wait for us."

"Yes I suppose" I said standing up slowly, already missing the contact and wanting more despite my embarrassment.

"So love, did I scratch the itch" Draco said as he stood winking at me.

"Hmmm, almost." I grinned back and his mouth fell slack. I grabbed my wand and brought our close back, casting a quick cleaning charm before slipping my shirt back on. A few curls had escaped my messy bun, but I deemed it fined and nodded at Draco to let them in.

"Alright it's safe now." He called and a moment later the portrait opened slightly Pansy face slowly coming into view as she peaked her head around. I'm sure Ron made her go first. She smiled and stepped into the room, Ron following shortly after.

Everyone stood there none of us quite managing to look the other in the eye.

"So didn't you get enough on the honeymoon." Pansy laughed breaking the silence.

My face flashed red again and I groaned. Ron stepped forward.

"Lets just pretend this never happened cause it's definitely something I don't want to think about." He said.

"Agreed" I nodded quickly, Draco and Pansy also nodded, though their Slytherin smirks had me wondering.

"Great," He said wringing his hands together, "now we just came to ask if you would like to come to breakfast with us before class today."

"That would be great, I'm starving." I said, my stomach grumbling.

"I bet," Pansy chuckled. Yep this was just great.

"We just need to get our book bags." Draco and I gathered our things and we made our way to the hall. I told them all about our trip and the sights we saw. We were slightly late, but managed to squeeze together at a table where Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Theo were seated already at the tail ends of their meals. None of us spoke of Harry, who was no where to be seen and I didn't bring him up unsure of if what I was going to hear was something I was ready for. We chatted idly as we ate, telling our friend about our trip, while they filled us in on what we missed in classes yesterday.

Finally it was time to go to class and we started the morning with Double potions and we made our way to the dungeons. It was there that I finally saw Harry, he was already waiting at the door, seating with his back against his the wall as he waited. I froze, then took a deep breath, keeping Draco's hand firmly in mine as we approached.

He looked up and stood. Hands in the air.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you." He whispered, he had tears in his eyes. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but please no I'm sorry. I'll leave now, change classes so you don't have to see me" He said shoulders slumped as I stood there confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, surely no one had told him. Everyone except for Draco had moved away giving us some privacy.

"I don't know the details but I know I hurt you, bad enough for you to end up in the hospital wing for a few days." He said not looking me in the eyes.

I sighed and took a slow step forward fighting the instinct that told me to run. "Harry, yes you did hurt me, you lashed out, but... but you weren't in your right mind and I know the Harry I love would never d anything to harm me, you're my best friend, my brother. Don't change classes, also there is none to change to as all of us repeaters are together due to the small numbers. I'm working on forgiven, but part of me is still afraid of you, so please give me time." I dropped Draco's hand and moved quickly before I could fight myself wrapping my arms around harry in a quick embrace. He froze but hugged me back for a second before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once more and I nodded. The door to the dungeon swung open.

"I know." I said offering a small smile before making my way into the room and taking a seat. Draco sat next to me kissing my forehead and taking my hand under the bench.

The next few days passed without incident. Harry and I were friendly yet distant, whatever information he had gotten was enough for him to give me space and that was enough for me. Draco and I got back into the routine of classes, homework, head duties, madam Pomfrey visits and his quidditch training.

It was Friday evening and we were sitting on the couch each with a book, my feet up on Draco's lap as he idly ran one hand up and down my leg. This was our study time 7-9 and our friend knew it so we were not to be disturbed. However, I couldn't concentrate as my mind kept drifting back to my conversation that I'd had with madam Pomfrey earlier that day.

_"Hermione I've been in contact with my friend that I told you about, the specialist, they had a look at your case and said that while they would love to help you they don't feel comfortable doing anything while you are pregnant." My heart dropped and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying right there. "The magic is fairly new you see, and they are unsure how the hormones of pregnancy may effect the spells. They don't want to risk damaging your memory permanently."_

_"I understand, thank you." I was disappointed but understood, it wasn't worth the risk. With Draco at quidditch practise I had returned to the room and curled up with a book, eventually falling asleep until he had returned._

"Are you done Mia?" Draco asked, I put my book down and looked up to see it was almost 9:30. We had agreed to meet some of our friends at 10pm for a bit of wind down after the week. With our curfew not being until 2am on Friday and Saturday it gave us a fair bit more freedom in the socialising department (7th & 8th years only of course).

"Yes, let me just get changed and we will go hey?" I said pulling my feet from his lap and moving to our now shared room. I quickly spelled my hair, not having the time to try and brush it the muggle way as I preferred and moved over to my wardrobe. Normally I would be wearing jeans and a t-shirt but with jeans being too uncomfortable already I found myself wearing my small number of dresses more and more. I pulled out a soft cotton dress with a floral print that fell just above my knees. The neck line gave a teasing view of my bust and the fabric clung to my body nicely to show off my 14-week bump.

Draco had changed as well wearing a pair of nicely fitting dark wash jeans and a button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looks edible, I thought as my eyes travelled up and down his body. Landing back on his face I saw him watching me with a smirk.

"See something you like?" He growled, I nodded my head licking my lips. He slowly looked my over as I moved towards him.

"See something you like?" I asked as his eyes made contact with mine once more.

"Always." He whispered and I linked my arms behind his neck pulling him down for a kiss as I pulled my body against his. I tipped my head back deepening the kiss, moaning as our tongues battled for dominance. We both pulled back gasping for air. "We need to go love."

"We can be late." I whispered, not long ago I would of blushed at such a bold statement. Now however I knew what it could be like and well then there were these hormones.

Draco looked at the time before looking at me, contemplating, fighting some internal battle. Apparently he lost because next thing I knew he was pushing me up against the wall.

Twenty-five minutes later we were hurrying along to the Room of requirement, only slightly late to meet out friends. Both wearing very satisfied grins as we opened the door.

The room had been transformed into a nice hangout with a circle of comfy chairs in the middle. A table full of snacks to one side and what looked like a bar not far from the food. Most of our friends were already there, drinks in hand. Blaise was the first to spot us and drew the attention of the group.

"Bout time losers, thought you got lost." He said standing up and passing a butterbeer to Draco and cranberry juice with LOTS of ice (my latest craving) to me.

"Sorry, we were just- "I began.

"La, la, la, la" calls Ron fingers in his ears. "We don't want to know what you were doing."

Everyone laughed, some nodding and we sat down on a Cousy loveseat, joining the circle. Blaise sat to our right sharing a larger sofa with Luna, Theo and Daphne, while Neville and Ginny shared another love seat looking awfully cosy. Dean and Seamus sitting very close. Three girls from Ginny's year shared a couch, Astoria, Annabelle and Alex, I'm pretty sure their names were. Ron and Pansy rounded out the group, everyone was chatting idly about their week, Draco and Blaise talking about this afternoons quidditch training. The door opened again, and I turned to see Harry walking in, I looked at Ron who froze looking at me.

"Sorry, I forgot." He mouthed, "I can ask him to leave?" I shook my head subtly, most of these people were Harry's friends to and only three of us in the room know anything of importance so it shouldn't be at all awkward.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, still got a lot to catch up on." He says, I can see him falter as he spots me cocooned in Draco's arm. "I'm sorry Mione, I didn't realise did you want me to leave." A few people raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why I would like him to leave.

"No, it's fine Harry." I said gesturing to an empty near Dean and Seamus. Harry took the empty seat and Dean handed him a drink.

"Right now, that were all hear, I think its time for a bit of a game." Says Blaise clasping his hands together. "A drinking game I think."

I rolled my eyes and a few people nodded.

"Hell yes," Seamus said grinning.

"Well if we have to" this was from Neville.

Blaise moved over to the bar and I heard him pulling out glasses and bottles. He enlarged the table in the middle of the circle and levitated them over. Magically pouring a mixture of fire whisky and lemonade into each glass and then refilling my cranberry juice with a wink.

"What are we playing?" Asked Ginny. Already taking a sip of the concoction Blaise had distributed, wincing slightly at the burn, but nodded appreciatively.

"Well my lovely lady, I thought we would start off with something simple." He paused as if for dramatic effect. "Tonight, we shall begin our night with a little game of never have I ever." Blaise then went on to explain the rules of the game and insisted on everyone preforming a truth spell so there would be no holding back. Once satisfied Blaise sat back down, and everyone sat forward ready to play. "I'll go first, shall I?" He asked rubbing his chin. "Never have I ever given a blow Job." He grinned and I almost chocked. Taking a drink, I looked around to see Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Astoria and Alex also taking a drink. Well there was my suspicions about the boys confirmed.

Luna was sitting next to Blaise, so it was her turn next. "Do they have to be sex related?" She inquired and Blaise barked out a laugh.

"Of course, not my dear." He answered smoothly.

"Yes, not all of us are perverts." Said Ron, Blaise put his hand of his chest to feign looking hurt.

"Alright then, never have I ever stepped on a narrgle." She said with a smile.

"Luna how are we supposed to know if have even stepped on a narrgle?" Asked Theo, but apparently the magic knew because Ron, Blaise, Annabelle, Astoria, Draco and Daphne all took a drink. Each looking confused as the next and the rest of came of bust out laughing. We went around the circle laughing, with the I never's ranging from 'I've never got a Detention from Snape' to 'I've never done it doggy style'.

I laughed with my friends, drinking my juice and munching my ice. It was great to see everyone having time to relax and be teenagers, despite everything that had happened to us in the last several years. It felt freeing.

Draco nudged me and I realised it was my turn.

"Never have I ever returned a book late." And I swear EVERYONE rolled their eyes AND drank, I couldn't help the triumphant giggle that escaped my lips. Then it was Draco's turn.

"Never have I ever walked in on my mates having sex." He said and I almost smacked him. Ron and Pansy took a drink, but so did a red-faced Neville as well as Theo.

"Who did you walk in on Neville?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, with a slight slur, this game had definitely gotten the group from sober to tipsy. Another round later and I was sure I knew entirely too much about the people sitting around me. Such as that Ron had kissed Harry in third year, just to see what it was like. Or that Ginny had done the same with Luna.

"Alright I think that's enough of that." Said Theo standing up to stretch his legs. "And I have another idea." He looked around winking. "Spin the bottle." He says mischievously and I hear Draco growl.

"Ain't nobody kissing my wife apart from me Nott, move along." He tone leaves no room for argument and Theo fake pouts but throws his hand up in surrender.

"Okay Mr grumpy bum, truth or dare it is."

"Are there really many truths left?" I asked, sitting up and stretching my back.

"Of course, my dear Hermione, like the truth behind some of those 'I nevers'" answered Blaise.

"Okay I'm in, just nothing dangerous." I say getting comfy against Draco.

"We can agree to that." The boys said together, reminding me much of the twins.

"Who's first then?" Asked Ron as he summoned another drink.

"I'll go." Says Ginny, turning to Dean and Seamus.

"Dean truth or dare?" She demands.

"Truth." He nods

"How long have you been getting busy with this boy here?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"On and off for fourth year. Officially since end of war." He answers, not having time to pause as the truth magic forces his answer. Ginny nodded thoughtfully, probably remembering the brief fling they had had a few years earlier. Neville was next and he turned to Draco and me.

"Draco truth of dare."

"Truth." He answers though seeming unsure.

"Why were you and Hermione late to breakfast on Wednesday." His smirk was almost evil and I cover my face.

"Shower sex!" Draco calls out before clamping his hands over his mouth while I groan. Everyone laughs at our expense and I tell them to hurry it along. Dean was next.

"Daphne," He looks at the beautiful blonde with a mock innocent expression. "Truth or dare?"

She groans. "Truth I guess." Taking a swig of her drink.

"Who of this room have you fantasied about." He asks, seemingly proud of himself for thinking of such a question.

She looked around the room and started ticking them off. "Theo, Blaise, Harry, Draco and Hermione." I perk up a bit puzzled. "I'm bi-sexual and you are hot." She answers, causing me to blush.

Draco leans down to whisper in my ear. "She's not wronged my Mia, you are hot." Then he nibbles my ear lobe and kissing my neck, biting down lightly.

"Hmmmm," is my only reply.

Seamus then dares Theo to strip tease on the middle of the table.

Harry is still a bit tame and just asks Seamus who he thinks will win the quidditch world cup this year.

The girls go and I stop paying attention instead concentrating on Draco's hand rubbing soothing circle in my back, I close my eyes with a hum, I could almost fall asleep.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Alex's voice spurs me out of my trance.

"Ow, truth I guess." I reply.

"How old were you for your first kiss and who was it with." She asks.

"Owe, umm well, it was Harry and we were 14. We just wanted to see what it was like and neither of us had kissed anyone before." I said with a shrug and most people nodded.

"Oi, how come I wasn't in on this deal?" Asks Ron jokingly, earning him a smack on the chest from Pansy.

"I believe that's because you had spent the entire summer sneaking off to kiss... hmm what was her name Hermione?" Harry says, the alcohol clearly relaxing him.

"Julia," I reply popping my lips.

"How did you know about that!?" He asks, thinking he had kept his summer romance hidden so well. Harry and I just looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Never mind that it's your turn Ron." I say and Ron grins.

"Harry truth of dare?"

"Dare," Says Harry not falling for the trap of us telling Ron how much of a terrible liar he was.

Ron curses and then pansy whispers in his ear.

"Right, I dare you to you dance on the table and sing a lovely song about your defeat of old Voldy." He says and Harry groans but gets up to comply. He dances around the table awkwardly while singing.

"Ow, oldy voldy, Voldemort. I beat you with a second-year spell. Not once, not twice but seven times. I bested you and your gospel of lies. Voldy mouldy Voldemort, I beat you fair and square, you planned and plotted and raised an army for it all do go up in the air." He sang and I giggled with the rest of the group of his made a song.

He sat back down and skulled the rest of his drink before refilling It and drinking most of that one as well. Pansy went and then it was my turn.

"Ginny, how many boys in this room have you kissed and who are they.?" I asked, plastering an innocent look on my face.

Ginny scowled at me and I knew she would be getting revenge. She took a deep breath, "six, Neville, Dean, Harry, Ron as his sister of course, Blaise and Theo."

"Ginny!" Ron roared. "Seriously."

"What?" She said defensively crossing her arms. "Well its not my fault everyone of my past interests are gathered in this room."

Pansy whispers in his ear and he settles back in the chair.

We went around the circle twice making sure every had a turn at both truth and dare, before the game fizzled out it was almost 1 am and the group dispersed into their own activities. The girls gathering on one side to gossip while the both pulled out cards and chips, beginning a game of poker. I was well past exhausted, but declined Draco's offer to leave, knowing he didn't get much of a chance to hang out with their friends with their hectic time tables. Tried to join in with the girl talk but ended up falling asleep to the comforting sounds of my friends around me.

DPOV

I felt Hermione's body relax and knew that sleep had claimed her. She had been up since before six this morning and it had been a big day. I re-positioned her, magically stretching the couch so that I could lay her down and pulled a blanket over her. Leaving her feet resting on me as I knew the contact helped her rest more peacefully. I leaned over and carefully tucked some loose hair behind her ear, lightly stroking her face.

I look up to see all the boys watching me.

"What?" I snap, Blaise finished dealing the cards and we all get ready for the next round.

"Nothing mate." Says Theo.

"Just never seen you looking out for anyone if it didn't benefit you." Continues Blaise.

"I've never seen you without a sneer." Pipes in Seamus and Dean shoots him a look.

"Hardy har," I say and throw down two sickles.

"Its not a bad thing mate," – Theo

"Just takes a bit of getting used to is all." – Blaise

"Tell me about it." This was from Harry and Ron.

"What so this is strange, but Weasley defile Pansy outside Herbology is fine." I huff throwing down some cards.

"Yeah that's weird too." Says Harry pulling a face and the boys all laugh.

"Alright then so we know about Draco and Ron's girls and obviously Seamus and I are together. Neville is sneaking Ginny into the dorm every other night." Ron almost chokes, Neville goes red and Seamus interrupts with.

"Thank Merlin for silencing spells."

"Too right," Ron murmurs

"But what about you boys," Seamus finishes nodding to Theo, Blaise and Harry.

"Well." Says Blaise. "I'm currently in the process of wooing the lovely Luna." I'm a bit shocked about this not realising that he had any feeling towards the girl. "She sexy as hell and the most interesting person about." He explains.

Theo spoke next, "Daphne and I have been slowly getting to know each other. She doesn't want to move to fast after everything." He says and we all nod, now that is information I understood, Theo had held a torch for the gorgeous blonde since 2nd year, but she always brushed him off.

The others turned to Harry, but I kept my head down, not willing to show how interested I really was in the answer.

"Harry?" Blaise probed and I peeked a look to see the boy looked thoughtful.

"Right now, I'm not sure, I thought Ginny and I would be together after the war, but that obviously didn't work. Now its hard to know if a girl wants me because she wants me or because of my name and what I've done. There're only a few people I trust and even that I've managed to muck up. So right now, no girls just friends." He says and I give sigh, his answer giving me a little more insight into the boys struggles. I sighed. I was definitely not ready to forgive the boys actions, but it was hard to hold on to any anger with everything that had progressed in the last two months. Then he lets out a breath. "Although, I'd be lying if I didn't admit to a few daydreams about a certain Greengrass sister since my return." I looked up to see him blushing. Theo let out a low growl. "Not Daphne," he amended quickly.

After the we returned to our cards with me, Blaise and surprisingly Neville coming out on top. I looked at the boy questioningly eyebrow raise.

"My Gran and Uncle made me play a lot," he explained.

"Alright chaps, I wouldn't be a responsible head boy- "There were a number of snorts at this "If I let you stay out past curfew, so I think it's time to call it a night." We pocketed our winning and I moved to collect Hermione's sleeping form. I looked over to see Neville do the same with Ginny while Ron helped a sleepy Pansy to her feet. The other girls were groggy all of then apparently having crashed into an alcohol induced sleep while we were busy play cards

I bid my friends goodnight and made my way back to the dorms. Laying Hermione on the bed I magically changed her into a loose shirt to sleep. Once ready myself I climbed into bed and snuggled up to my which planning on sleeping into the late hours of Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos? You know you want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get through some stuff here... action in the next chapter.

(Hermione’s POV)

The next few weeks passed both slowly and quickly and before we knew Halloween had passed and it was time for us to leave for Christmas Holidays. It had been eight weeks since we had sat together laughing and drinking and we had done it every other Friday since then.

Blaise had officially won Luna over and made a very public announcement of their dating status at breakfast a few weeks back. Theo and Daphne had also decided to give it a try publicly which we were all very happy about.

Harry and I had slowly started to rebuild our relationship and every day it got easier for me to be around him, but no matter how we worked at it I left it would never be exactly the same. But we were able to now talk casually and joke. We talked about Draco and the babies, Harry trying to fill in the gaps of his memory, and I answered him best I could. We even hugged a few times, almost out of habit before my body could freak out. It was definitely getting better.

Being alone was something I continued to struggle with and there were still times when I called for Ron, who was often accompanied by Pansy to keep my company while Draco fulfilled his various duties. I’m proud to say though it wasn’t every time.... just some.

I officially felt huge now. Madman Pomfrey kept with the weekly checked and the twins were sitting healthy at 23 weeks, telling me how big they were. I had grumbled and Draco had laughed earning him a scowl. I had started making arrangements with my Professors to sit half my exams at the end of February, because despite my due date being mid-March, most twins came by 36 weeks. Out of my seven classes, I would be taking four sets of exams early, while completing the others with the rest of my year. The lessened workload, hopefully allowing me to adjust to motherhood even if it was in a school. So Ancient runes, herbology, defence against the dark arts and Transfiguration would be taken in February. While potions, magical creatures and Charms would happen in June with the rest of my students.

I also passed on my head girl position to Ginny as it was becoming too much for me and she had been next in line. This allowed me time to complete my extra studies and try not to overdo myself as I was constantly reminded by pretty-much everyone around me. Ginny had been given a private room in Gryffindor tower as being married Draco and I were permitted private quarters and she insisted it was stupid to move us for her as Draco was still a head as well.

I huffed as I pulled on my shirt, having magically enlarged it to fit.

“What’s wrong love?” Asked Draco, we were preparing to take the express back to London before going on our honeymoon. Of course, we had promised to be back by new years and would be celebrating with our friends. Blaise had decided he was throwing a party.

“I’m fat.” I grumbled, pulling on a pair of denim shorts, then sitting down to put on my sneakers. Draco knelt down in front of me and began slipping on my shoes and socks.

“You’re not fat, you are pregnant, with twins no less.” He said but I just huffed. “And you’re beautiful.” He added, kneeling up on his knees to kiss me. Now let’s go everyone will be waiting for us.”

“I don’t want to sit on a train for hours.” I knew I was whining like a perpetual toddler, but I didn’t care.

“You are the one who wanted to spend the time with everyone before we went away.” He chuckled.

“I know,” I huffed, “I just didn’t think I would be this uncomfortable already.”

“I will do whatever I can to make the journey comfortable,” He whispered kissing my forehead and I knew it was true. “Is there anything you want before we leave.” He said taking my hand and leading me away. Crookshanks would be staying at the castle and our bags had already been moved to the train the elves.

“Ice,” I said, it had been my only constant craving, even if there had been some other stranger ones. Ice was something I felt like I was dying if I couldn’t have it constantly. Draco just chuckled and waved his hand a large cup full of crushed ice appeared in front of me.

“It will keep refilling my love,” He said, and I almost clapped in joy, well I would have if I wasn’t already munching on the frozen water. At least I know I wasn’t going to become dehydrated anytime soon, but it did have me peeing frequently.

We made our way down the carriages waiting to take students back to the Hogsmeade station. I huffed as I pulled myself up the large step with much difficulty and scowled at anyone who even thought about laughing at me.

Once we had boarded the train, we found choose the magically extended prefect compartment to use for the ride. Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry and surprisingly, or maybe not if I had been paying any attention in the last few weeks, Astoria joined us. I sat in the corner turning to sit with my legs across Draco’s lap, feet resting on Ginny’s thigh, making myself comfortable while munching on my ice.

“So, Draco, what are you doing for the holidays?” Blaise asked and I perked up, hoping he would let something slip.

“Just shagging my wife senseless in an undisclosed location.” He said a sending me a wink. I smacked him on the arm while Ron and Harry groaned, and Blaise barked out a laugh. “What about you Zambini?”

“Luna is taking me to....” He looked at Luna expectantly.

“I’m taking him to Ireland to look for the Murlipunks.” She filled in; they were almost inseparable. It was quite adorable actually.

“Yes, those, apparently they are cousins to leprechauns, but they live in ponds, puddles and lakes picking the pockets of unsuspecting people passing by.” He said and Luna gave him a dazzling smile, which he returned and leaned for to kiss her forehead gently.

The rest of us just nodded along, the world was full of the unknown... I guess.

“Weasley’s what about you?”

“Mum’s invited Pansy and Neville to stay with us, as Nev’s gran is away on holidays and of course Harry is coming with us.” Ginny supplied, the others nodding.

“Yes I don’t feel like heading back to spend the holidays alone at Grimwauld place.” Added Harry, that just left Astoria, we looked at her expectantly.

“Ow well, just going home to see mum and dad, Harry has asked me to visit him at the Burrow, but we just have to clear it with the parents first.” She said with a slight blush. She was actually quite sweet and innocent. I hoped Harry would take things slow and do the right thing. They both did seem very smitten with each other.

We settled into easy conversations, chatting easily until the lunch trolley came around. Apparently, I just needed to have liquorice wands and sour apple snaps. Even though I’d never like liquorice and bought as many as I could from the trolley, with Harry and Ron eyeing my strangely. Probably because I was normally a peppermint chocolate kind of girl.

On the insistence of Draco, I also ate a sandwich before ripping into my sweets. After we had finished eating the boys declared it was time for exploding snap and with a little wand work, I expanded the space so everyone could fit sitting in a circle on the floor. I opted out of the game as did Ginny, who slid over to fill Draco’s seat.

Ginny and I hadn’t been close lately barely spending five minutes together as friends since the wedding.

“Hey.” She said softly. “How are you doing?”

I sighed and looked up at her, promising myself to make more effort within our friendship. I cast a quick muffillo charm so we wouldn’t be heard in the small space and let out a breath.

“Tired,” I said with a shrug, “hungry, fat and my feet hurt. I cannot stop eating ice, unless apparently, I’m eating liquorice wands with sour apples” I continued as a ripped of another piece of the wand in my hand. She chuckled and started rubbing on of my feet that was still resting up on the chair. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend. The only time I see you is Fridays and I barely talk to you then.” I dropped my head, tears in my eyes.

“Hermione you have not been a shitty friend. You are now an 8th year student, who is married and pregnant with not one but two babies.” She said in a tone that reminded me of Molly Weasley. “And it’s not like I’ve been any better, I’ve been so wrapped up in study, Neville, quidditch and head duties that I didn’t even stop and think about how you were going. Which makes me feel sick with myself.” She said.

I just nodded dumbly, biting my lips. She stopped rubbing my feet and put her arms around me in a hug.

“Don’t be sad, from now on I promise we will do better and make time to hang out, okay. What about you let me know when Draco’s at practice or got Patrol’s and I’ll come over. We will add it to the schedule. Even if we just sit together and study. I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” She finished pulling back.

“Ow Gin, I don’t want to lose you either.” I gushed full on crying now, I whipped my tears on my sleeves and sniffled. “Stupid hormones.” I growled and Ginny giggled.

We moved on to lighter topics after that, keeping up the charm for privacy, although every now and again Draco would turn back and squeeze my thigh smiling at me and I would smile back. Ginny was still rubbing my feet and up my calves and I could feel myself drifting off when she leaned in a whispered to me.

“So how is the sex with the Slytherin sex god?” She asks and I opened my eyes, face going bright red. “That good hey?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

“Actually yes, it is that good.” I tell her with a smile, and she urges me on. “He makes my whole body feel alive Gin, it’s the most amazing feeling and he does this thing with his tongue.” I trailed off with a sigh and this time it was her turn to blush. “What about Neville.” I asked.

“Well he isn’t just a slayer of snakes.” She said winking and we both dissolved into giggles. The game had ended, and Luna and Pansy joined us. We continued with the girl talk, although poor Pansy was immediately banned from speaking as Ginny and I could NOT have those images of Ron in our head. Pansy then went on to tell Ginny and Luna about how she had caught Draco and I the morning after our honey moon.... and in the alcove near the potion’s classroom.... and in back of the greenhouse.

Yes, Pansy definitely had a skill for finding us at the most inopportune moment and while Ginny and Luna had to hold their sides from laughing, I was redder then a tomato. The noise escaped my privacy charm and caused the other six people to enquire what was so funny.

“Nothing,” I grouched, causing the girls to laugh harder.

“Just discussing ‘Mione’s pregnancy hormones.” Ginny said through her laughter. The boys raised their eyebrows, nodding at us like we were crazy. Blaise and Ron continued their game of Chess while Neville and Draco watched. Harry and Astoria were huddled in the opposite corner talking quietly to each other.

I pulled my legs of Ginny and stood of wobbly feet, making my escape before this got any worse, but also, I really needed to pee.

“Where are you going Mia?” asked Draco.

“Running away from these loons” I said nodded to the girls still giggling in the corner. “Also, I need the bathroom, I think I may stretch my legs while I’m out there.” Draco moved to follow me, and I smiled. We made our way out of the compartment then after I had relieved myself walked down the train for a bit, allowing my muscles to stretch.

“So, what were you girls talking about really?” He enquired.

“Pansy was just filling them in on all the placing she had caught us having sex.” I told him flatly and his eyes widened.

“Ow, well remind me to hex her later.” He said and I laughed.

“It’s fine, my fault really, these hormones make me crazy.” I looked up at him bitting my lip.

“I love it.” He says, looking at me with darkened eyes, he leans down as whispers in my ear. “You know we haven’t been caught on a train yet”. He nipped at my neck before kissing down my pulse point.

“Hmmmm,” I moaned, letting him push me up against a he trains wall. “I suppose not.”

He pulled away from me grabbed my hand, pulling me into an empty compartment. He was back on me, flicking his wand to close, lock and silence the compartment. I wrapped my arms around him tightly kissing him hard, my knickers already soaked as his tongue fought mine for dominance. I moved my hands down his body removing his jumper and shirt as he did the same with mine.

I moaned as he mouths my over-sensitive breast, pulling the nipple in between his teeth. His other hand slid into the waistband of shorts, hands running over the damp fabric. I pushed my hips forwards into his hand in a desperate search for friction and he groaned.

“So wet for me already my Mia.” He rasped out making his way down my body, pulling my shorts down until the dropped to the floor.

“Always wet, but enough foreplay, I want you now.” I said pulling him back up and hastily unbuckling his pants pushing them down. His hips moved towards me as I brushed my hand along his length.

“Turn around.” His voice was deep. I did as he asked. “Bend over.”

I groaned and bent over, bracing myself against the window sill of the train. He placed on hand on his hip, while the other lined his hard member at my entrance, stroking against my slick folds a few times.

“Draco please.” I almost begged, that was all it took, and he slammed into me. Both hands on my hips he moved wildly, causing me to cry out as the position allowed him to hit places even deeper inside me. I whimpered as I felt my orgasm build, Draco moving fast a light sweat covering both our bodies.

“Touch yourself.” He ordered and I moved one of my hands to play with the bundle of nerves on my cilt. My moans grow louder as I brought myself over the edge, screaming and struggling to stay upright as waves of pleasure shook my body.

Draco didn’t stop though, and he continued to pound into me like his life depending on it. I continued to brace myself on the window, crying out as he slammed into my oversensitive heat. He kept one hand on my hip but other moved to cup my breast as he leaned forward, his chest covering my back the new positioned made us both groan as he sucked the pulse point on my neck, hand tweaking my nipple.

“Let go.” He moaned before biting down on my neck once more and I screamed his name as my second orgasm crashed through my body in a spam of less than five minutes. This time my knees really did give out and Draco pulled me against him as we slid to the floor. We sat they’re on the floor as we caught our breath.

“Well that was...” I trailed off.

“Fucking fantastic.” Draco finished still slightly puffed. “How is it that sex just keeps getting better?” He asked and I shrugged. 

“I’m not sure I can stand.” I said and he laughed another ten minutes later had us both dressed, scrougified and hair fixed as best we could, making our way back to our friends’ hand in hand.

 

 

Our honeymoon destination turned out to be a very seclude island resort off the coast of Spain. Once we left our friends after the train, we flooed straight to the island resort which was a mix of magical and muggle exotics, not that the rich muggles visiting knew that.

We had been welcomed with drinks and spa packages, being pampered and rubbed until my muscles felt like jelly.  Our villa was a bedroom with a ridiculously large bed, a bathroom with an oversized shower and swimming pool bathtub and a kitchenette with a small table. A long rectangle separated into three parts. One of the longer walls was completely made of glass and looked over our own private beach. That was it, us, a bed, the sea... We spent the first four days not leaving our villa, we ate, swam, got rubbed... rubbed each other... ate some more, read and slept. I even got Draco to study and together we quickly got through our summer essays.

On day five we ventured out of our bubble and spent the day exploring a village in Spain, it was beautiful. We spent time exploring the markets which was mainly handmade craft items, jewellery and other tourist items. I got some cute baby cloths and some Christmas presents for our friends.

After that day we spent another three days on the island... I lost track of days a little if I’m being honest...

We were laying in the water on a sunny afternoon, Draco propped up on his elbows while I laid on him. The water lapped calmly around us, and I idly traced my hand up and down the scar on my stomach, the one that went up across part of my chest, from the department of mysteries. Its placement meant that it now stretched across my swollen belly and I had developed a habit of tracing over it when lost in thought...

“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked, his chin resting on top of my head.

“Wondering what house they will be in.” I said, stilling my hands movements.

“With our brains, they will be in Ravenclaw for sure.” He responded shocking me.

“Really, no bragging about the Malfoy name and how it’s held nothing but Slytherins for the last 300 years.” I said holding up my chin in fake arrogance.

“Nothing to brag about.” He said the mood shifting and I sit up to look at his face.

“Draco I’m- “I started but he cut me off.

“No Hermione, look I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while, but I’ve never been sure how to bring it up... I should have done this a long time ago.” He pushed brushing my hair out of my face, we shifted and sat cross legged in the water facing each other. I kept quiet, understanding that he needed to get this out... even if it might be things I don’t want to hear. I nodded for him to continue but for a few moments he just sat there staring at his hands.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I was raised to think that my name and my heritage meant I was better, more powerful. That money meant we were important. I was expected to act a certain way and punished.” He continued to stare at the sand in his hands, but I watched his face and bit my lip to keep from interrupting. “When we started school the only reason I took any notice of you was because of who you ended up being friends with. That was the target you provided me with and why I as so relentless with picking on you... Then it got worse. Did you know Hogwarts grades are public?” He asked but continued before I could respond. “My father always expected me to be the best, I had tutors before school and even though he wasn’t even the top of his year he expected me to be. So, when it came out that I was tied for second after our first year with a Claw, it did not go down well. But when it turned out that the person who was first was you. Someone who was supposed to be beneath me... Well my father did not react kindly. I was punished that summer. When we returned to school and the chamber was open, I was terrified, everyone thought it was me or Potter. I was just as scared as everyone else though and didn’t leave the common room except for classes and meals, sticking with others, too afraid to move about on my own. Then you were petrified, I was top of the year, if only by default and my summer wasn’t so bad. However, after that you beat me over and over again and I grew to hate you. I hated you because you were the one beating me, you were the reason I was being punished, but mostly you were the one making me question everything I believe in. If you could be this good, this smart, this powerful and be from a muggle home, then how could anything my father have told me be true. To top it off I then also found myself fascinated by you, your knowledge, your power and your beauty, even if I wouldn’t admit it” He grabbed my hands and held them in his. We both had unshed tears in our eyes, my cheeks tinge pink from his words of praise, but I just squeezed his hands. “But then he came back... and he was in my house... I could hear the screams of people he brought into the manor and it made me sick. Then my father failed him, once again thanks to you and even though I knew it was wrong I still did everything I could to hold onto the hate I had for you. Even if it felt fake. When my father failed, he wasn’t happy. Father would do anything to get back in favour, so I was forced to take the mark in the summer before sixth year. He gave me the mission with threats on my mother’s life if I didn’t go through with it. I did what I had to do to survive, but I wasn’t loyal. I didn’t share their ideals and I’m glad I was still in school, otherwise who knows what kind of things I would have been forced to do.” He paused again, this time lightly running his finger over the scar on my arm, you couldn’t see it, but it was still there to the touch. “This was the worse day of my life, worse than getting the mark or my first unforgivable. I had been trying to work out how to get out, but it was hard, he was in our heads all the time.... When they bought you all in, I thought I was going to be sick. He couldn’t win. I was the one who called Dobby. I had to save you and Potter. Potter had to stop him.  In the battle I fought on the side of the light, but I was careful, stunning, blocking where I could. If someone from his side saw me, I would have been dead in an instant. Then it was over, and you and Potter kept me out of prison and I finally let myself listen to the thoughts and feeling that had been haunting me since you punched me in the face in third year. I was attracted to you... more than that I cared deeply about you.” I had tears running down my face by this point and looked up to see he did too.

We didn’t talk about this stuff. About before, we just packed it away like old clothes that didn’t fit anymore. Probably not the healthiest ways to deal with the past, but with everything else going on in the last 4 months that past didn’t seem to matter.

“When we were partnered at the start of the year, I just wanted to tell them I wasn’t coming back. I mean I had feelings for you, ones I didn’t know what to do with and with our history... I never expected for you to feel anything but loathing for me. I couldn’t bear the thought of getting the cold shoulder from you all year while in such close quarters. Not after everything I had said and done to you over the years. Not after this.” He said referring to my arm again. I opened my mouth and closed it again. For once, I was lost for words. “So, I did all I could to make sure we didn’t interact, I was cold and distant and for that I’m sorry. If I had be paying more attention, I would have seen it sooner. What was happening.” This was where I cut him off.

I place my hands on either side of his face.

“Draco, thank you for talking to me. For opening up about this. I...” I stuttered losing my words for a moment. “I want to say that I don’t blame you for anything from before. You were a child, doing what you were told to do. Believing in what you had been taught to believe. Acting how you were expected to act.”

“That no excu-“ I put my finger to his lips.

“No, it’s my turn now.” I said and removed my finger as he sealed his lips. “I hated you for those things, for the way you made me feel. You made me cry and I hated that. But by fifth year I understood a lot more of the why. With that knowledge it was easy to let go of the hate and even easier to help you keep the cover you were clinging to so desperately. As for this year. It wasn’t your fault. People didn’t know because I didn’t stand up and tell anyone. So, don’t ever put that on your shoulders.” I told him shivering as the sun had beginning to set and the breeze set a chill over me.

He stood up and then helped me up.

“I’ll try not to. But I’m still sorry, I will always be sorry, and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you.” He said grabbing my hand and leading my back to our villa.

“Please don’t, don’t spend our time together being sorry. We had a shitty start to this, but don’t make it our relationship.” I told him seriously.

“Okay, well I will spend the next three days showing you how sorry I am and then I will spend the rest of our lives loving you, adoring you, respecting you and treating you like the goddess I know you are.” He said as we made our way into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, setting it to steaming hot as we both stripped off our wet swimmers.

“That sounds much better.” I agreed. “Draco I’m glad you told me about your past. I’m not going to lie and tell you I always knew I loved you. I did find you attractive, but your behaviour mattered more than your looks. However, I can say I love you now and I always will. I know you will treat me right. That you will never be like your father and I can’t imagine my life without you. Even if we went through hell before the age of 18 to get to this point.” I sighed as the hot water hit my body, closing my eyes to the feeling. Draco stepped in behind me and rubbed my back.

“I love you to Mia. More than anything.” He whispered into my neck. We finished our shower and dressed in robes, moving to bed before ordering room service for dinner.

“Draco you told me more about you, can I tell you more about me?” I asked him, almost shyly.

“I want to know everything there is to know about you.” He answered and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

“Well then, where should I begin.” I said and moved to lean back against his chest as I prepared myself to fill Draco in on the last 18 years of my life.

I told Draco all about my childhood, my parents work, muggle school. I told him about having no friends due to being quiet and bookish. I told him about holidays we went on, the places we visited, about my grandmother and her baking. It was easier to talk about then I thought it would be and I would stop to answer questions about muggles things when he got lost with what I was talking about. Visiting a theme park was apparently high on our priorities once that babies where here and we finished schooling. I couldn’t help but laugh at how excited he was at the idea.

“When I found out about magic, it was like the most amazing thing I’d ever heard. It was like all the pieces fit into place. Finally, I understood why I was so different. Why strange things happened to me. I was so excited to come to Hogwarts, but then it turned out magical children are just as much assholes as regular ones.” I said with a dry chuckle and he just squeezed my hand. I finished my food and packed it away. “I was so lonely, at least in the muggle world I had my parents to go home to... but at Hogwarts I was truly alone. Then there were so many new things for me to learn in this amazing world I tried not to think about it, the loneliness.” I took a deep breath remembering how utterly scared and alone I had felt those first several weeks of school. “Then on Halloween of first year I was crying in the bathroom and that’s when the troll got in.” Draco stiffened. “Of course, it managed to find me alone in this whole castle, but then the most amazing thing happened, and Harry and Ron _saved me_. They came searching for me and took on a fully-grown mountain troll for me. That is how we became friends.”

“You were actually attacked by a troll? When you were 11?” He asked.

“Yes, though if that shocks you, I can’t wait to you think of the next five years.” I said dryly.

“Guess I’m about to find out how many of those school rumours were true or not.”

“If you want too.” I said with a shrug.

“Yes, please continue”

It was almost three hours later that I finished telling Draco about everything Harry, Ron and I got up to at school. I then told him about being on the run, but not what we were looking for at the time.

I could feel him tense and freeze at some parts of my story, while other parts resulted in him bury his head into the crook of my neck and just inhaling briefly. When I finished, ending with how we got to the castle for the final battle, we sat there in silence for a few moments before he let out a long low whistle.

“Holy shit,” He whispered, and I let out another dry chuckle, wiping my tears on the back of my hands. “How the fuck is you three still alive? Like seriously, do run off some sort of luck potion while simultaneously having a danger magnet hidden on your person?”

I shrugged. “I’m not sure honestly, by third year I was learning stuff in order to help us in those situations more so then for school, always be prepared.”

“Prepared, that’s a bit of an understatement. No wonder you were top of the year. I hope Potter and Weasley know how lucky they are to have had you by their side.”

“I think they do,” I said with a slight shove of his shoulder, struggling to contain my yawn.

“Thank you,” he said softly pulling us to lie down, spooning me with his arms wrapped around us, I just sighed snuggling myself into him, getting comfortable. I could already feel sleep taking over

“Thank you for listening, for forgiving me, for trusting me, for loving me, but mainly thank you for sharing everything with me.” He whispered. “I love you Hermione.”

I wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to thank me, that I loved him too, but I was too far gone. I feel asleep in his arms, smile on my face, despite the horrors of our past lingering around us.

 (Draco’s POV)

I felt her body relax completely and breathing shallow out, knowing she was sleeping. Looking at my watch it showed to be just after 1.a.m but I was wide awake. I couldn’t believe the things she had told me. They things she, they had been through and not just in the war, but in school as well. It made me question Dumbledore and his competency. It made me take an even harder look at myself then I already had been after hearing my treatment of her from her point of view. Honestly, I thought I was going to be sick while she was telling me about being petrified.

 I sighed and rolled over, moving myself away from the seemingly angle – ha! Angle to me maybe, but wow that girl had broken some rules. Not just some actually a lot.

I mean Polyjuice potion in 2nd year, to break into _my_ common room and interrogate _me_ non the less. It’s always the quiet ones and I knew there had been a dragon there, no one ever believed me! This explains how it disappeared though. Then there was the whole-time turner things, like bloody hell!

I stood up quietly, covering Mia with a blanket so she wouldn’t miss my warmth too much and decided I needed to go for a walk to clear my head. I pulled on some shorts and made my way out to our beach walking back and forth in our private area while I continued to process the bucket load of information that threatened to overwhelm me.

Eventually my mind began to quiet down, and I sunk down just watching the water move slowly in the moon light.

She had suffered more in the last 7 years than anyone should suffer in a life time and I had been a part of that. No matter what she said I would always feel guilty about it.

I shook my head, trying in vain to clear my thoughts once more. Looking back at the glass wall that was our room I vowed to do everything in my power to make sure she never suffered like that again.

It was almost 4 in the morning now and I was finally exhausted. Moving slowly back to bed I sighed as Mia immediately rolled over, head on my chest, one leg thrown over mine. Closing my eyes, I repeated the vow in my head. I would protect my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to approach the end of this story... Please let me know what you think.

(Hermione's POV)

The rest of our time passed quickly as we spent time relaxing by the water, reading and enjoying each other's bodies. There had been a shift since we had shared more from about our pasts and it was amazingly peaceful. All too soon though it was time for us to pack up and head home, ready to celebrate the new years with our friends.

We would port keyed directly to the Burrow, where we would join Ron, Harry and Ginny before leaving for Blaise's party.

"Are you almost ready?" Draco asked, resting his hand on my shoulder as I stood behind him.

"No" I sighed. "I just, I just feel like something bad is going to happen if we leave here." I frowned.

"I understand, I don't want to leave either. But we did promise. And we have already missed Christmas, so we better turn up for new years."

"I guess so," I shrugged and turned around hugging into him, but I still couldn't shake the feeling. We stood there for a few more minutes before Draco pulled away, gracing me with as short kiss before he gathered our bags, shrinking them down and placing them in his pocket for travel.

"Come on Mia, you know Ginny is dying to see you." He grinned and I grimaced, knowing I was going to be dragged away and dressed up for the party as soon as we arrived. He laughed at the face I pulled.

"Yep definitely wanted to stay here." I huffed crossing my arm over my ridiculously large stomach.

"Too late for that," he said, wrapping his arms around me holding out the empty bottle. I grabbed hold with a sigh and closed my eyes as I felt myself being hooked around the navel and spun.

We landed with a huff and the only thing that kept me standing with Draco. I turned away from him quickly however and bent over losing my entire lunch on the grass at my feet.

"Argh." I groaned. I hated magical travel while pregnant.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, vanishing the mess at my feet and supporting me as I panted, resisting the urgh to continue dry retching.

I shook my head slightly and swayed on my feet. Yes, definitely done with portkeys at this point.

Draco helped me sit on the grass and I took a minute to regain my composure.

"Sorry." I mumbled, more embarrassed then anything else.

He laughed. "Don't be sorry for being sick Mia, a little spew isn't going to scare me off.

"HERMIONE!" Voices shout as I heard the back door of the burrow slam open and feet pound against the grass. I held my hand up and Draco's pulled me back into standing position. Ron and Ginny froze in front of me. "Are you okay?" Asked Ron, eyebrow raised.

"Turns out my body no longer handles travel by port-key very well." I laughed weakly and shrugged before stepping forward and wrapping my arms around the both of them. The hugged me back tightly. "I missed you guys." I said truthfully.

"Okay, great. You've hugged and what not, now let's go we have a lot to do before we have to leave." Said Ginny pulling me along by the hand.

"What about Draco?" I asked sending him a pleading look. He just held his hands up and I scowled at him the traitor.

"He is a big boy he will be fine." She said not breaking step.

"Yeah I'll look after him 'Mione, we were going to play some quidditch out the back while you girls got all glammed up." Called Ron waving to me with a grin. I scowled at him too. Bunch of traitors.

As we entered the house Miss Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, ow look how wonderful you look. Not long now." Said smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Feels like forever." I grumbled.

"Ha," She laughed. "Yes, I remember. Is there anything you need, I'm just getting started on dinner, but I can get you anything if your hungry?" Always caring for us, I thought fondly.

"Actually, the trip made me quite sick, do you mind if I grab some toast to settle my stomach?"

She rubbed my belly fondly, "Charlie and Ron didn't like portkeys either, the rest were fine though. Of course, I can do that for you dear. You girls head up stairs and I'll bring something up shortly."

"Thank you." I smiled before turning to following Ginny through the lounge.

Charlie, George and Harry were on the ground playing exploding snap, looking up when we entered.

Harry smiled brightly at me and offered me a small wave. I smiled and waved back.

"Woah, Hermione you look like you're going to explode." Said George as he stood up, giving me a hug. Ginny punched his arm.

"Thanks George," I rolled my eyes. "Exactly what a girl wants to hear."

I stepped away from Fred to have Charlie pull me into his arms.

"Hey 'Mione, look at you all grown up." I blushed at his comment but thanked him. Ginny excused us and we made our way up the stairs.

First thing was a bath according to Ginny where I was order to remove any excess hair and wash mine with the bottle she shoved in my hands. The next two hours were a blur of girl chat and party primping as Ginny did my Hair and make-up and well as her own.

When she declared me done, I tried to look in the mirror, but was blocked.

"Nope, not until you are fully dressed." I rolled my eyes but agreed dropping my bath robe to show the strapless black bra and simple lace panties. Moving over to pull my dress from the garment bag. Draco and I had found it while away and I adored it.

The dress was a deep blue, almost black, but it shimmered in the light as if thousands of tiny diamonds were sewn into the material. It was strapless, with a slight dip in the neck line and a ribbon tying under the breast. The skirt fell from there to the floor in several layers of soft fabric the swirled and shimmered as I walked.

"Ow, that is amazing." Gushed Ginny as I pulled it out.

"Isn't it just." I smiled and she smirked.

"Ahhh so you are a girl." She teased, swatting my arm lightly.

"Shut up and show me your dress." I said, as I slipped mine magically onto my body. Twirling slightly as it fell into place.

Ginny pulled out her dress, it was lilac and silver with a fitted bodice and layered skirt, also floor length for the formal party we would be attending. The dress fit her body perfectly, highlighting her curves, showing just how much, she had grown.

"That dress is gorgeous Gin." I said wide eyed. She giggled twirling around, causing the skirt to flare.

"Thank you, it was my Christmas present from Neville."

I moved to finally look in the mirror and shocked at what I saw. My face was done perfectly making my skin look flawless, the dark smoky eye shadow and dark red lips adding to my dress. My hair was pulled back from my face and my natural curls fell down to the top of my bottom. There were small sparkles scattered throughout.

"You really are Magic." I told her as I started at myself.

"Why thank you," She over the top bowed and we both dissolved into another fit of laughter.

I pulled my shoes out, medium wedge heels, fitting with cushioning and balance charms, the same colour as my dress.

"Help me with me shoes please?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sure, but I'm reminding you of this later." She said crouching down in from of me, buckling them up before slipping on her silver stilettos.

"Thankyou." I said standing. "You think the boys are ready yet?" I asked it was almost time for us to leave.

"They should be, I heard the Floo earlier so Pansy and Neville should be here." I picked up my beaded bag and placed it over my shoulder, disillusioning it and sticking it in place with magic. Then slipped my wand into the holster strapped to my wrist allowing it to become invisible today.

As we made our way outside, I saw the boys gathered around, butterbeers in hand, Ron's arm hanging around Pansy's waist as then laughed at something one of them had said.

"Hello." I called. Slipping in beside Draco and inhaling deeply.

"Hello Mia, you look amazing." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck gently and I shivered. I took a step back to look him up and down. He looked good in his dress robes, with his tie matching my dress.

"Not so bad yourself." I smiled.

Molly came out with a camera.

"Ow you all look amazing." She said snapping a photo of the group. She got us to all stand together, before insisting on photos of each couple, them of one with Ginny and Ron and finally one of myself with Harry and Ron.

Eventually we were allowed to leave, and I frowned as I held onto the port key invitation.

"Ginny," I said quickly. "Put a stasis charm on my hair and make-up." I told her and she frowned but nodded added the extra charm.

The invitation glowed and we spun. I landed soundly on me heals and launched myself away from the group and promptly threw up.

I cleaned myself up and freshened my mouth, glad that we had been landed outside and not in a crowded foyer.

We moved inside were Blaise greeted us, with his mother as we entered the large ball room for dinner. Apparently, there was a separate room for us, but we would need to have dinner with all the socialites first.

Dinner was lovely and there were a few speeches and dancing began. I went around the room countless times dancing with all my friend and of course with Draco before we began moving outside for some fresh air.

"Are you okay Mia?" He asked leading me to a secluded seat

"Yes, just a bit hot and well a bit much, my feet hurt and my back" I admitted. "And I've never been to this type of event outside of school."

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"A drink would lovely." I told him, feeling hot and sticky.

"Of course, don't move." He smiled and ducked back inside. I sighed, closing my eyes letting the cool air wash over me.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps approach and opened my eyes, a smile gracing my lips.

"I thought you had gotten lost." I chuckled.

"Not quite pet." A voice that made my blood run cold growled. I summoned my wand from my holster moving to jump up. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast." He said, placing one hand over my mouth and another pinning my arms down. Another set of hands pulled my wand from my grip and I saw it flying through the air before my vision went black.

*******************************************************************

(Draco's POV)

I had gotten stuck talking to a distant relative that Blaise and I shared, taking me almost ten minutes to return to Mia with our drinks in hand. As I came over the small hill that hid the seat from the house, I frowned finding it empty. Perhaps she had returned to the house to go to the bathroom. I tried to reason, but panic rose in my chest despite my reasoning.

Then I caught a glint of something in the moonlight in the grass. Dropping our drinks, I bent over to pick up a wand. Hermione's wand and my stomach plummeted.

I ran back into the party throwing the doors open.

"Hermione!" I called, franticly searching the crowd, yelling her name over and over.

A hand caught me arm. "Draco mate what's going on." It was Blaise.

"I left Hermione alone outside while I got drink and now, she's gone. I found her wand on the grass." I rushed, eyes still darting around the room searching for her.

"Alright I'll get everyone together. It's not like she's hard to miss at the moment, we will find her." He reassured, but it did nothing to calm my nerves. There were still bad people out there.

Blaise gathered ours friends just outside the doors and filled them in. Even as everyone split up to look for her, I knew it was useless. She wasn't here anymore. I had failed her. I had lost them.

The Aurors were called and the party dispanded as a search was initiated. I told four different Aurors the same things. Harry and Ron helped make a list of people who might hold a grudge against her. But really, they could be targeting her due to me, or Harry or because of something she had done, and the list was just too long.

Eventually I screamed and stormed into the other room, throwing things and smashing them before collapsing onto the couch.

Blaise came in and smiled sadly at me, handing me a drink. "We will find her mate."

"You said that already" I told him drying before drinking it down in one gulp.

***********************************************************************************

(Hermione's POV)

I felt consciousness return to my body but did my best not to move or make a sound and alert my captor. Taking stock of myself I felt that my invisible bag was still hanging across my chest, good, that was good. My body felt fine, sore and stiff but no obvious injuries. I was low, laying on a mattress on the floor by the feel of it. The air smelled like dirt, damp and mildew, making me think we were in some kind of cave. Which suited based on my captors.

"We know your awake love." A voice drawled and I sighed, opening my eyes and pushing myself into a seated position. I didn't want to make myself look like a threat of any kind, not that I would really heavily pregnant, a foot shorter then most, no want and in a now ruin formal gown. I frowned, I had really loved this dress. "Werewolf sense." He said tapping his ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Greyback, to what do I owe this pleasure." I asked meeting his eyes.

"Just taking what I should have already had." He said stalking towards me like the predator he was, I tried not to let fear fill me, instead concentrating on the anger and hate swelling inside of me.

"Yours?" I cocked my head to the side, following his movements.

"Yes mine. You see you should have been mine when we captured you and took you in. I don't like letting go of things that are mine." I pushed down the bile that threatened to leave my throat as his stench overwhelmed my senses.

"To be honest, I thought I had killed you." I told him, I remembered blasting him off Lavender and out a window during the final battle. I had assumed her had died.

"Yes, well it was easier to let everyone believe that." He said running his nails down my cheek. "But that's okay I will make you pay, you and those brats." He spat, backhanding me so hard I saw stars.

I spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground but said nothing.

I had to get out of here.

"What not so clever now?" He growled.

"What are you going to do to my babies?" I whispered.

"Me, nothing." He stated calmly. "You, however, let's see how you like eating newborn for your first meal after I turn you." My eyes widened and I could do nothing to stop myself from emptying my stomach all of the ground. He laughed as he left the cave, and I heard a metal clanging signifying my cage being locked. I was stuck.

Once I was sure he wasn't coming back I curled into myself hands protectively around my stomach as I cried, praying to anyone that someone would find me.

************************************************************************************

(Draco's POV)

I sat with my head bowed, alone on the couch though the room was filled with our friends. Outside where we sat the Aurors still worked trying to find something they could use to trace Hermione's location. I fiddled anxiously with her wands, frowning as the smooth piece of wood between my fingers.

Ginny was crying softly while Neville worked to comfort her. Ron was sitting stone faced and silent as Pansy rubbed his back, while Potter paced back and forth like a caged animal.

What would Hermione do, I tried to reason in my mind staring at her wand as if it held all the answers. I know what she would do.

I jumped up quickly making the others around me startle, racing towards the Floo.

Not stopping to answer any questions I threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and hoped it worked.

"Malfoy Manor." I shouted and almost cheered when the flames burst to life. I stepped through the quickly, not breaking stride as I left the main entrance hall of my childhood home and quickly made my way to the library.

Books. That's what Hermione would do, she would look for answers in a book.

"Draco," my mother called from the hall. "What are you doing here?" We had remained in contact since the wedding, but I had yet to see her in person since that day.

"Hermione was taking from the Zambini party tonight. I'm trying to find something to help her." I told her not breaking stride as I made my way to the library. I heard her hurried footsteps as she followed me into the library.

Once inside I summoned every book that held the words tracking, trace and heir in it arranging them into piles on the table.

"Taken? Are you sure? By who." She asked quietly standing on the threshold, clutching her nightgown at her chest.

"Of course, I'm sure." I snapped as I started going through the contents pages of the first book trying to determine if it would help me in anyway. "I don't know who, the list is long." I struggled.

"I'm so sorry. I will do what I can to help." She swore and I nodded my thanks, sitting down as I began reading through the first bit of information I found on tracking.

There was a shift at the wards, signifying someone entering on foot. Mother left the room to go find out who was here, and I growled at the book. it was all about placing spells on your valuable so you could track who had them or had come into contact with the. I threw it onto another table and started with the next one.

"What the hell Draco?" Asked Ron as stepped past my mother, who had led my left behind friend into the library.

"What?" I growled not looking up from the book I had picked up.

"What do you mean what? Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" He demanded.

"Well you are here so you knew where I was going." I stated.

"Yes, but you could have given us some warning or explanation or something." He argued.

"I don't have time for this Weasley, my pregnant wife has been taken, by some unknown figure an could be anywhere right now. I just need to find them." I shouted standing to face him.

"We are her friends to mate!" He screamed right back, getting closer. Pansy stepped between us, placing a hand on both our chests.

"Take a deep breath both of you, screaming at each other won't make this any better." She said and I took a deep breath sitting back down. "Draco, we care about her too. You obviously thought of something so why don't you fill us in, and we can help you find what you are looking for."

"Fine, sorry. I muttered." The others finally stepped into the room. "I'm looking for anything that can be used to track a Spouse or heir. I'm not sure such a thing exists outside the charms that can be placed on items, but we have to try." I said and everyone nodded.

"That's brilliant." Said Potter and I nodded at him.

"These books all have the word tracking, trace of heir in them at least once." I gestured to the piles on the table there would be close to 100 books there easily. "I just need to go through them to see if there is anything we can use."

"We will do it together." Pansy said and everyone nodded, grabbing a handful of books and finding a spot to sit in the room.

"I'll get the elves to bring us some coffee." My mother informed me, and I nodded my thanks it was after 2am by now.

I went through book after book, fighting to keep my eyes open as the sun rose through the windows. Any that held promise I wanted to read in entirety in fear of missing something. Everyone had drifted off, each still holding the book they had been working on and looking uncomfortable. Eventually I succumbed to a fitful sleep as my head fell forward onto the desk in front of me with a soft thud.

********************************************************************

(Hermione's POV)

I awoke stiff and sore, still curled up on my side. I was alone in the room butt opening my eyes I could see that there was now a bucket, a bottle of water and some bread in the cave with me. Well they weren't going to starve me to death it seemed and from Greyback's threats I would be kept alive until I gave birth which could be anytime from next fortnight to two months away according to Madman Pomfrey.

I looked around before standing up. Taking the bottle of water and finishing half or it in one gulp before forcing myself to put it down. I didn't know how long I had to make it last.

Listening carefully, I began to place my hand in my bag, trying to remember what I had left in there. I know there was a change of clothes, toothbrush and a couple books. Some sweets and chocolates too. This is good I thought, but I had to be careful they would take it if they knew I had it in me. I pulled out one sweet and popped it into my mouth before tucking my bad into the front of my dress. The stasis charm on my hair was still intact but it wouldn't last much longer.

There was no natural light in the cave, so I had no way of telling what time it was, but I thought maybe early morning, maybe around sunrise. I worried about Draco, and Ron and Ginny... and Harry. They would all be so upset. I hoped they were helping each other and not fighting.

I walked slowly around the cave letting my hand trace over the walls. They were hard, damp and cold, my hand came away clean and I knew there caves where naturally formed, rather than dug by man. When I reached a certain point, I placed my hands against the invisible barrier that acted as the fourth wall of my prison.

I felt the magic hmmm against my hands as layers of complex wards held me in the area. This magic wasn't done by Greyback I thought.

I heard footsteps approaching quietly moved back to sit on the mattress. Metal from a door that I could not see scrapped and clanged before footsteps rounded the curve and Greyback followed by another man entered the space.

"Good morning love." He drawled.

"I'm not your love." I bit back.

The man chuckled. "This one is feisty isn't she Grey."

"Sure is." Greyback nodded.

"Now say hello to Williams here love. He will be helping me... take care of you." He flashed me a predatory smile that made my blood run cold and said nothing.

Stepping forward quickly he pulled my up my hair causing me to cry out as I stumbled to my feet.

"Say hello." He growled.

"Hello." I whimpered, holding back tears from the sting.

"Good girl." He released my hair backhanding me across the face and forcing me back onto the bed. "Now Williams here will be making sure those brats of yours survive long enough for me to carry out my plans." With that he walked out of the room leaving me alone with Williams.

I watched through blurry eyes as the man approached slowly. I scurried away, pushing myself back across the mattress and curling up with my back hard against to wall of the cave.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and I scoffed.

"Then let me go." I challenged. My eyes hard.

"I can't." He sighed. "I can't go against Alphas orders, but I can try my best to keep you alive until you're found."

"Why would you do that?"

He was kneeling in front of me wand out. "I can't heal your injuries, but I can take the pain away." He said and I felt warmth spread throughout my body as he numbed the various injuries, I had already been given

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"You are a good person. I know about what you did to help save our world. I'm sorry this is happening to you and that I can't do more to help." He said before he stood and left me alone with my thoughts.

Draco, I begged, please find me soon.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hermione's POV)

Williams said that it had been nine days since New Year's Eve. But it felt like so much longer. Trapped in this cave with minimal food and water, little to do but wait for Greybacks daily round of beat on the mudblood. He never hit my stomach, for which I was grateful but my face and limbs where highly abused. My wrist had been broken two days ago and while Williams had done his best to heal it, he wasn't trained in such things. His numbing spells were strong though and for that I was grateful.

I had risked going into my bag more and more as I became sick from lack of food. Not that my stash of muggle candy, sugar quills and honey duke's chocolate was much better, but it gave me something.

When I could manage to stand, I would place my hands on the wards looking for a weakness or a crack, anything I could find to try and begin picking them apart. But it was going to take longer than I had, I knew it wouldn't be long until the babies came. The stress on my body already pushing me into false contractions several times a day. I just prayed it wouldn't be before the full moon in three days' time. Because after that we were at least safer for another month.

Greyback had taken great pleasure in explaining his plan to torture me to insanity, repeatedly. He would start by turning me on the full on and ordering me kill my own children. Then he was going take me as his plaything until I no longer fulfilled his desires, only when i was broken beyond repair would he kill me...

(Draco's POV)

It had been thirteen days. Thirteen days since Hermione had been taken. 13 days of scouring books upon books looking for something. Anything to help us. School had gone back but Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Ginny and Potter, our friends standing by me as I slowly went mad. I barely slept or ate. Only doing so out of necessity when my brain could no longer function enough to take in the words on the page in front of me.

Blaise, Pansy and Potter had each take me to their homes where I summoned books that might be of use before we returned to Malfoy Manor ad added them to the shrinking pile on the table before me.

Finding the book in my hand just as useless as the last 30 I had read I screamed in frustration picking up a crystal dish from the table beside me and launching it at the wall.

Hermione 'where are you?' I asked myself as I broke down sobbing. It was like this that the others found me when they returned in the morning. Crumpled on the floor tears staining my face jerking as my sleep was filled with the horrors of finding my love dead over and over again.

(Hermione's POV)

The full moon had come and gone almost a week ago and I had never been more thankful for anything in my life. However, when I woke up with a wet bed under me and a scream being ripped from my throat, I knew my luck had being to run out the babies were coming now.

(Draco's POV)

"Draco, I found something!" His mother shouted coming running into the room waving a book in front of me. The other came rushing in from various parts of the house. I pulled the book from her hands.

The book itself would be considered if dark nature as it practiced with blood magic, but I didn't care what type of magic it was as long as it helped me find her.

I began reading the page in front of me and muttered.

"Virginal magic." I muttered. "Mother she's not a virgin." I said and stared at her like she had two heads.

"No keep reading." She insisted and I huffed butt sat down to read the passage out loud.

" _The blood of a virgin is something to be considered pure and potent often being advised as the best and strongest to be used when using blood magic. However virginal magic is something else entirely. When a Wizard takes the virginity of a Witch, he ties himself too her in a unique way. Binding them to each other as he becomes her master_." felt sick at what I was reading and was glad this wasn't something widely known. " _No ceremony is required to form the bond apart from the act of taking the virginity. However, this bond can be called upon through the sacrifice of blood to bring the Wizard and witch together if she becomes unwilling to serve._ " I trailed off, this is fucked up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Ginny, racing from the room.

"So, you can find her." She said. "You can use this to track her."

My head dropped and I looked at Ron whose face was pale, his eyes wide.

"I can't, she wasn't, I wasn't her first." I mumbled.

"Well then who was, they can do it." She demanded.

"Mother here. I will sort it out can you take this and get everything ready for the ritual it says it needs to be done at midnight. So, we have not even three hours." I handed her the book and she nodded. It was a tall order, but I knew if I could count on anyone it would be her. "Blaise can you help her please and Pansy go check in the Weaslette." I sighed and they both left the room.

I waved my wand at the door closing and locking it. Ron and I stared at each other. This was going to be difficult to say the least.

"So, who was it then?" Asked Potter he had been pacing again, Damn Impatient Gryffindor, oblivious to the silent conversation his mate and I were sharing. "I mean I know Mione and I have been having a rough time lately, but I feel like she would have told me something like that if it had happened before you. Right Ron?" The raven-haired boy stopped his movements and stared at his friend.

"Harry sit down mate." He said solemnly nodding to the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked, brows furrowed, but sat down anyway.

I sat down and Ron sat next to me both of us facing Harry.

"Harry... this is going to be hard to understand. But we need you to stay calm so we can save Hermione tonight. Okay?" Ron said slowly. I kept my mouth closed. Knowing I was not the one to be having this conversation.

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Swear it to me Harry."

"Okay, I swear! Now what is going on." He said just below a shout, becoming frustrated but trying to show he could remain calm.

"Hermione and you didn't have a fight, you didn't attack her." He said and I scoffed. "Not in the way you think at least." Ron amended.

The boy's eyes went wide and his face paled.

"A couple days after the final battle you and Hermione were alone in Grimmauld place and you."

"No." He whispered. "No, please don't."

I almost felt sorry for him.

"You raped her Harry. She begged you to stop but you weren't in the right mind." Finished Ron.

"No, no, no." He repeated over and over again, pulling his hair hard in his hands.

"Sorry mate." He was clearly unsure of what else to say.

"Sorry!" Potter yelled stranded up and grabbing the recently repaired crystal bowl, smashing against the wall as I had just days earlier. "I'm a fucking monster. No wonder she couldn't look at me, no wonder she flinches when I get to near or try to hug her. How the fuck could she even stand to be near me? How could you let me be near her? How am I not in Azkaban?" He yelled standing in front of us.

Ron surprised me by remaining calm as he stood to respond. Hermione would be so proud of him right now.

"Because she didn't want you to be sent away. She didn't think you deserved it. That fucking thing in your head left you broken and insane. She knew that the actions weren't the one of her best friends and she begged Dumbledore to help you. You know what kind of person she is."

"You should all hate me." He whispered.

"I do." I said and they both looked at me like they had forgotten I was there. "Well I do. I hold so much fucking hate over what you did for her and it takes most of my self-control not to hex you into oblivion every time I see your face. But she doesn't hate you, she doesn't hold it against you, and she is trying to work through it so she can still be the best friend you have known for first year. She is the most amazing person in the world Potter, and she has kept me from hurting you. Because hurting you would hurt her." I told him and he nodded sitting back down and dropping his head into his hands.

"I'll never be able to look at her ever again, at anyone. I should be in Azkaban." He repeated.

"Look as much as I hate you and that's a lot. Even I don't think that's true. I did horrible things because of Voldemort and he wasn't in my head, just my home. You had to live with a piece of him inside of you for 16 years. That's gotta leave you a little broken to say the least. You did a horrible thing, but it wasn't really you okay." I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, not believing the conversation we were having.

"How do you know it wasn't me?" He argued.

"Do you want to rape anyone now? Do you think it would be an okay thing to do?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

He jumped up and looked at me like I was insane. "No, what? Of course not that's disgusting!" He shouted.

"That's how I know Potter because a monster would not show the remorse you do, and they would not hesitate in doing it again. Now cut the pity party short. It happened and you can deal with it later, right now you need to save my wife and children." I told him and unlocked the library doors once more.

"Okay, I will do whatever it takes." He was pale and shaking, he had tears down his face and looked sick, but his eyes were determined.

I walked swiftly out of the room. We were going to save them. We couldn't involve the authorities as this would be considered dark magic and not permitted. That didn't mean we couldn't get held though. I sent a Patronus to Severus, hoping he would be able to help us face the unknown.

' _Just a few more hours love. We are coming._ ' I promised.

(Hermione's POV)

I breathed deeply through my nose as I paced the cave, William supporting me, trying his best to slow the labor without putting us all in danger.

"I've read as much as I can about this." He assured me. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks." I grunted as my whole body tensed while another contraction hit. They were still about ten minutes apart. I was both thankful and horrified at the thought that would continue for hours.

"Is she done yet." Called Greyback, apparently not willing to view me in labor according to Williams.

"No, it will still be a while." He called back.

"Tell me when it is done."

"Yes, sir." He called and the foot steps retreated.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I nodded, letting the tears fall freely.

I just wanted Draco and my mum.

(Draco's POV)

Everything was set. I had worked with Potter to ensure he knew the incantation perfectly. The pentagram had been drawn in the backyard and the runes carved into the grounds. At each point of the pentagram stood an offering. Each symbolizing something pure.

_The hair of the Unicorn._

_The tears of a baby._

_The blood of a virgin._

_The feather of a phoenix_

_The petals of a white lily_

In the centre was Potter. He was shirtless, hearing a pair of black silk pants. A pendent I had charmed with several of the strongest and most unbreakable tracking charms I had found in the books that had filled my head for two weeks. Several of which required a drop of my blood.

When Potter was pulled away there was no magic that would stop us from following him.

As the midnight hour came to pass the runes in the ground began to glow red and Potter began chanting just as he was supposed to. He sliced one hand and then the other holding his hands up to the sky before placing them on the runes, covering them with his blood. As he said his final line his whole body began to glow red like the ground around him.

Then he was gone.

I said the spells to find the location of the necklace and charmed the port-key to take us to the correct spot, another ready to bring us back if we needed it.

"Everyone grab on." I said and felt another shoulder bump mine.

My heart was racing as the portkey activated.

We landed in a pile of limbs and I looked around. Seeing her immediately.

"Draco!" She cried and I rushed to her. She was wearing an oversized shirt that was covered in muck and grime. Her face and body were covered in bruises and cuts. "Ahhhh." She cried out and I grabbed her in my arms.

"Are you okay, are they okay?" I asked holding her in my arms kissing her as she panted, sweating.

"In labour." She grunted, crying out again.

"She's almost fully dilated." Said a voice I didn't recognize the other were now standing, all wands drawn, all pointing at the stranger in the room.

"Don't hurt him, he's a friend." She said.

"We have to get out of here." I said turning back to her.

"She can't go anywhere in this condition. Its not safe for them to travel." Said the man again.

"Well she can't give birth here!" I shouted.

Footsteps approached from outside and we all froze, wands pointing at the corner.

"What is going on in there." A voice shouted. I recognised it and my blood ran cold. I thought he was dead.

"Nothing, she is almost there." The man called back.

"Call me as soon as she is done." He growled and walked away.

"Was that Greyback." Ronald whispered.

"Yes, he is the alpha here. We are all under his orders." The man informed us.

"How many?" This came from Snape.

"There are eight of us and him."

Hermione cried out again and I grabbed her hand, holding her while she breathed heavily.

Mother moved forward, cleaning the filthy mattress conjuring blankets and pillows. I lowered Hermione gently on the mattress sitting behind her on the bed, supporting her back.

"It hurts so much," she cried, I stroked her hair.

"You are doing so well Mia. You are so brave, I love you so much." I whispered. Everything else would have to wait.

The footsteps returned only this time there were more. Our friends, family stood between us and the intruders wands draw and ready.

Hermione screamed as the first spell was cast and I briefly heard the man telling her it was time to push. I held her as she cried out, whispering in her ear.

"Is everyone okay?" She sobbed between contractions. I glanced and saw that all our friends where still standing, but the rate of fire was rapid.

"Yes love, they are fine." I wanted to join them, but she needs me more.

"This is not what I imagined." She grunted before crying out a pushing once more. "It's too early." She cried.

"I see a head, keep going Hermione." Said William.

"They will be Perfect love. 33 weeks is not unexpected for Twins." I reassured her. "As soon as they are born, we will go straight to the hospital."

She cried out and pushed again, screaming loudly as I helped pull her legs back to her chest. A cry filled the space that could be heard despite the battle raging only feet away. I was happy my shields were holding, keeping us safe from stray curses.

Hermione collapsed back onto me and a tiny little baby was placed on her chest.

"It's a boy." I said with wondered as I started at the tiny figure. I grabbed one of the conjured blankets and wrapped it around him while she held him crying.

"He is so beautiful." She whispered.

"We're not done yet I'm afraid." Said the man.

"Williams, you couldn't just let me have one second." Hermione scolded and he shrugged.

I noticed the noises around us had quieted and I looked too see our friends had finished fighting our foes.

They looked dishevelled and a bit bloody, Potter had a nasty burn on his chest, Blaise was cradling his arm awkwardly and Ron was supporting Pansy who had a badly injured leg.

"Are you all okay?" Hermione asked and Ginny laughed.

"You've been held captive for two weeks and are currently giving birth in a cave with 8 other people in it, but you ask if we're okay." She scoffs.

Hermione opened her mouth but whatever words she had planned were swallowed by a scream. I quickly took our boy of her chest as her body tensed.

"Mother hold him please." I said and she stepped forward gently taking my son from my arms as I moved back to support my Mia.

"I'll go get Poppy and alert the Aurors," said Severus, vanishing with a 'pop'. The others bound the wolves that they had been fighting and levitated them out of the cave passageway ready for the Aurors to detain them, giving us some semblance of privacy.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Draco make it stop." She cried.

"You are doing so well, you're almost done my love."

She flinched through the pain. "Don't call me that, don't use that." She whispered.

"He called her that." Said Williams and I nodded scowling. Wishing I would be able to kill the man that had tried to take my family with them.

"I'm sorry Mia. Just think of our little girl." I whispered.

"Ahhhhh." She cried again. I briefly heard a 'pop', 'pop', 'pop'.

Madam Pomfrey came running in and practically shoved the wold out of the way.

"Hermione, it's okay. We are here. I'm so sorry dear." I realised the Medi-witch was crying.

"'sss-kay." Mia sagged.

"I can see the head, you're almost there. Just one more push." She reassured.

"I can't." She cried.

"Yes, you can." She said firmly.

"I'm so tired." She pleaded.

"Mia just one more push love." I held her hand.

"You can do this Hermione. Remember how strong you are. How much you have endured to keep them safe." Said Williams. Seriously who the fuck was this guy. "Draco is here now, and we will help." He moved to support her leg and I shifted so I could better pull the other up towards her body.

"Okay, I can do this." She grunted and screamed as she pushed down hard.

"Yes Hermione, almost there." Coached Madam Pomfrey. "A little more, there." She said and pulled back holding an even smaller, if possible, baby in her hands.

She passed the baby into Hermione's arms and moved to cover her offering her some modesty.

"Beautiful." She whispered before her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.

"Poppy what going on?" I questioned, pull the baby from Hermione's chest. "Ginny, take the baby." I called, ow god, was she breathing. She was so pale.

All I could do was stare as she waved her wand repeatedly and muttered under her breath. I held Mia's hand and watched as her breathing become more pronounced and some colour returned to her face.

"She was bleeding internally, but I've stopped it for now, beyond that she is starving, exhausted and has a handful of broken bones. We have to get her back to the school. I can look after her there."

"Is it safe for them to travel?" I asked nodding to the infants the women held.

"Yes port-key is fine for newborns." She nodded. "Can you carry her?" She asked nodded to Hermione. I stood instantly lifting her into my arms. "I will create two so we can go back in groups. The Aurors want information but Professor Snape and Dumbledore are handling them for now." She told us. She pulled out two long pieces of Ribbon and tapped them both, whispering _'Portus'_. "Ladies are you confident in landing safely." She asked them. My mother looked offended.

"Of course." She scoffed.

"Umm, no, not really. Sorry." Ginny admitted.

"It's fine dear, I will take her." She said holding her arm out for the baby.

"We will take this one. Everyone else take the second It will activate in two minutes. Make sure you are touching it." She told the others and they all nodded their understanding.

"You come with us." I growled at Williams. I wanted answers. "Not a request."

He nodded and touched the ribbon. I held Hermione tightly as a familiar sensation pulled at my navel. Landing safely in the hospital wing of Hogwarts I quickly placed Hermione on the nearest bed while Poppy laid our daughter on the bed next to her with my mother watching over them.

I collapsed into the chair next to her bed and took a look at the time 12:55 am, 19/01/1999. Fifty-five minutes and it had felt like an eternity since I was standing in the backyard waiting for the stroke of mid-night.

"Mother, bring them here please." I whispered. She carefully placed each baby in my arms, and I started down at them in awe. "You are, so beautiful and so loved." I told them.

"She is amazing Draco." My mother said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know Mum, I know." I said my eyes on her as Pomfrey filled her with potions and covered her with spells. I was so happy she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies and Harry Knows....


	12. Chapter 12

(Draco's POV)

Two more healers had come in through Floo in response to Pomfrey's call and immediately my children were taken from my arms to have a barrage of diagnostic tests on them.

"How far along was she?" One asked me.

"33 weeks and a bit." I answered quickly, they nodded and continued to work. I held Mia's hand but stood twisted watching as these strangers looked after our children.

"Are they okay?" I asked when no one had told me anything for a few minutes.

The female nodded. "They are small, and their lungs still need a bit of development, but they are healthy." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even though." I gestured to Mia who was still broken and battered, looking sickly thin and pale.

"Yes, her body gave them everything they needed, taking it from her." She told me.

Then there was a shift in the room and the others appeared. One of the healers left the twins to move over to help our friends.

Pansy, Blaise and Potter were all moved to a bed to be healed. None of them in critical condition, I was glad to see everyone alright. I know Hermione would never forgive herself if something bad had happened to them.

"Poppy will she be okay?" I asked quietly, the events catching up with me and exhaustion hitting me hard. The witch still hadn't stopped working on her since we arrived back. Now filling her with potions. I waited a few more minutes, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Mr Malfoy." Said someone softly and I forced my eyes open. "We have given your babies a nourishment potion, so they are okay to wait for your wife to wake and feed them. We have also given them a growth potion so as to complete the development of their lungs. They are sleep now, but would you like to hold them?" The other healer told me.

"Thank you, healer..." I trailed off waiting for her name.

"Mallory." She supplied.

"Yes, thank you. I fear the last few weeks are catching up with me now that they are home safe and I'm struggling to remain coherent." I admitted. "Maybe a pepper up potion." I muttered and the healer gave me an understanding nod.

"Understandably so, the news has been filled with the search for your wife. I can't even imagine." She said before moving off to help our friends.

Downing a pepper-up potion I stood up and moved over to gather my children. I needed to hold them, to reassure they were safe while I waited for the work on Mia being completed.

Finally, Poppy took a step back breathing deeply.

"I have done everything I can for her, now she just needs to sleep." She said and I nodded.

"Tell me please?" I requested, not looking up.

"She was not sexually abused, thankfully." I let out a long breath. "But she was physically abused regularly. Her wrist was broken, as well as several fingers and ribs, some of them had begun to set so I needed to vanish them completely to re-grow them. I've given her skeleton-grow and they will be fixed in a few hours. She was denied proper nutrients, so I've also given her potions to get her back to an okay level. I've also given her a lot of blood replenished, a dreamless less and a strong pain potion. I've healed what I can from the birth, but the rest will have to happen naturally. Her cuts are gone and I've placed balm on the bruises I found, they will also have disappeared by morning." I didn't say anything. How could I have let this happen to her to them? "Draco, this was not your fault." She tried to comfort me.

"She's right Draco." Said Ginny who had come to stand by the foot of Mia's bed. "This wasn't your fault. Grey back was after her because of something that happened in the past, not because of you. You saved her Draco, you are the reason we got them back." She added kindly and I felt a tear slip down my face.

"I was so scared." I whispered and she approached me, hugging me softly, the best she could.

"I know, we all were, she is safe now, but she is going to need us."

"I know, I'm so tired Ginny." I told her honestly, letting myself get lost in my moment of weakness.

"Well you have barely slept since she was gone." She patted my shoulder. "Poppy can we make Hermione's bed bigger, I don't think he will be okay to leave any of them to rest."

"Of course." Answered the healer waving her want Hermione bed grew larger and Ginny helped me lay the twins in the middle and I kicked on my shoes and robes, cleaning the blood from me with magic and climbing into the bed.

I heard hushed conversations but as I held Mias' now warm hand in mine beneath our babies' feet I let myself fall to sleep for the first time in weeks.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke with a rush, hand flying to my stomach, finding it deflated and soft I sat up quickly, crying out as my muscles protested my movements. Looking around wildly it took me a moment to process my surroundings.

I was at Hogwarts. In the hospital wing. There were two tiny babies laying peacefully next to me and Draco was on the other side, sitting up groggily to look at me.

"Draco," I cried as last night events came rushing back to me. "You did it, you found us." I sat up on my knees and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me crushing me to him. I sobbed into his shoulder and he just held me.

"You're safe love, I'm here, I'm so sorry." He whispered stroking my hair. I pulled away to look over our children. "You did it Mia." He whispered and despite everything I smiled staring down at the two perfect beings laying on the bed before us.

"We did it." I said gently picking up the bundle of pink before setting myself back against the pillows as Poppy rounded the curtains.

"Hermione how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better then I have in weeks." I told her honestly.

"Well yes, I suppose you would. I've healed all your injuries, but you will need to take the nutrients potions for a couple weeks until you get back to a healthy weight range."

"Thank you, Poppy." I smiled softly at her. "And the babies?" I asked

"Perfect." She smiled back. "Your body did exactly what it was supposed to. Congratulations. Do you have names yet?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but we would like to tell everyone together." I answered and then my eyes widened. "Ow Merlin, are our friends okay. I didn't even think. They saved me, saved us." I said.

"They are fine, Mia. Actually, they are all asleep here, waiting to make sure you are fine." Draco answered and I sagged in relief.

"Not asleep anymore." Called Blaise's voice and I smiled.

"How did you find us?" I asked him, but he didn't meet my eyes.

"I will explain later, just let me tell you that I'm sorry." He said and I furrowed but nodded in agreement.

"What about Williams? What happened to him?" I asked, but Draco looked around unsure.

"I don't know he came back with us this morning, but then with everything else. I'm not sure what happened to him." Draco said slowly.

"We have to tell them it wasn't his fault." I rushed. "He was a good man, he saved us from alot of pain. We might not be alive without him, but he couldn't go against his Alpha's orders." Draco nodded, but Poppy explained.

"The Aurors came and took him, but we explained that he had been helping you. You will be able to answer their questions and help him once you are ready to talk to them" she assured. "As far as i know they are just getting information from him at the moment.

I breathed a little easier, knowing he wasn't just carted off to Azkaban. "Okay, I don't want him to be put away with those monsters. He didn't have a choice." I said sadly.

"You are a good person Mia." He said, kissing my fore head softly. "Shall we call them in?" He asked.

"Yes, you should," called Blaise again and I laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so." I said checking to make sure I was decent. I was in a pair of cotton PJ's that Madam Pomfrey must have put me in. "Come in." I called and smiled as our friends pushed back the privacy screen to join us. Pansy and Ginny gushing at the twins. I noticed Harry was missing.

"They are so beautiful Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Yeah, can't believe you made them." Joked Ron and Pansy shoved him.

"Thankyou all for saving us." I told them sincerely.

"Of course, we only did what you would do for us." Said Blaise, surprising me. "Now please introduce us to these little two." He said softly.

"Alright everyone, we would like you all to meet. Ayria Helena Malfoy and Daniel Severus Malfoy." Draco said and we passed the twins around.

"Those names are amazing, they are perfect." Said pansy.

"Thank you, we named them after Hermione's parents." Said Draco and I wiped a tear away. Ron moved over to squeeze my shoulder.

"They would be so proud." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Ron." Draco looked at me and I nodded. "Ron and Pansy, we would be honoured if you would be Daniel's god parents." I said and the couple grinned.

"We would be honoured." Ron said gruffly, clearing his throat.

"Of course." Said Pansy who was currently holding her now god son.

"Ginny and Blaise, we would like for you to be Ayria's god parents." Draco asked the others and both of them nodded tears in their eyes.

The babies were passed around to everyone before they began to fuss and Madam Pomfrey came over shooing everyone away so she could she me how to feed them. Once settled I smiled up at Draco who was watching us proudly.

"We have a lot to catch up on," He stated, and I nodded.

"The Aurors are waiting to speak with all of you as well, but I refused to let them in hear and the Headmaster backed me up." She Poppy proudly, looking slightly smug.

"We appreciate that." Said Draco fondly. "We will talk to them when you are ready." He reassured me squeezing my leg. The twins finished their meal and we each burred one, cooing at them.

"Knock-knock." Came a voice from the other side of the screen.

"It's my mother." Draco said, when he realised, I couldn't place the voice.

"And Severus." His mother added.

"Come in." I called and they entered.

His mother rushed over to the bed gushing at her grandchildren.

"May I hold her?" She addressed me and I smiled softly.

"Of course." I said gently placing my infant in her arms.

Professor Snape remained still as he watched us from the edge of the privacy provider.

"You have done well Mrs Malfoy." He nodded at me.

"Thank you Professor." I smiled and nodded back.

"What are their names." Mrs Malfoy asked.

"Ayria Helena Malfoy" I told her touching my daughter head softly.

"Beautiful." She whispered. I gestured for Draco. Who was still holding Daniel.

"And this is Daniel Severus Malfoy." He said eyes on his Godfather. If I had not been watching I would have missed the emotion that flashed through his eyes.

"Why?" He asked stepping forward.

"We named him after the two most important men in our lives." I told him. "My father and you."

"I would not be the man I am today if it was not for you Severus." Draco told him.

"May I hold him?" The professor asked quietly, Draco said nothing but gently place Danial into the mans arms.

We sat like this for some time before both adults needed to leaved. Professor Snape had morning classes and Draco's mother insisted she had to get some things for the babies from the manor.

I fell asleep soon after, still exhausted from recent events and happy to rest feeling safe with those I love around me.

When I awake to the twins needing a feed just before lunch Poppy told us that I was free to go back to our rooms, but to summon her if we needed anything at all.

We gave our thanks and left the wing; the halls empty as students attended class. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. I had yet to complete my newts, though at this point that bothered me very little. Could I stay here with children, how would that work.

I needed to contact Molly and Arthur, they were like parents to me and I wanted them to be part of the twin's life. I also was curious as too what happened with Harry. He had shown up almost a minute before the others but with everything that was going on, I had no idea why and I hadn't seen him since I woke, though everyone assured me he had not been injured.

I decided to worry about it all tomorrow.

I was tired and sore and needed some time to let my body catch up with recent events. They I would let my head get answers to the questions.

Draco helped my though the portrait hole and a smile graced my lips. I was home. Finally.

Not a thing had moved in our long absence and I looked around the room fondly.

"I love you." I told Draco as we moved to sit on the couch together, a child in each of our arms.

"I love you too Mia." He replied kissing me softly on the lips. I rested my head on his should and we sat together in peaceful silence as we watched our children sleep.

We were safe.

(Hermione's POV)

In a perfect world I would have spent the next week in our rooms getting to know our babies and spending time reassuring Draco I was safe and okay. I would have had friends visit and not gotten out of my comfortable PJs the entire time. But it wasn't a perfect world and lots of things had happened that needed to be sorted out before I could even think of isolating us from the world.

Just after 8 in the morning a note was delivered from Dumbledore informing us that he would be escorting our group to the ministry at 2pm for us to give full statements. He warned that the press had already gotten wind of my rescue and that they would likely be there.

I sighed out loud as a read the note. If we were going to see to do this today I needed to have all the facts.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked Draco gently. The state of our rooms meant that he had not returned to school while I was away.

He looked at me softly then led me to the lounge. We sat on opposite end of the couch the twins bundled up and snoozing between our knees.

"Tell me please." I asked again.

"I just, I was so scared Hermione. You were there one minute and gone the next. If I hadn't left you alone outside..." He trailed off and I let him deal with the emotions raging inside of him. He swallowed audibly and then tried again. "I tried to think of what you would do and I ended up and Malfoy manner. In the library." He clarified and I nodded, yes I would consult the books if there was no obvious course of action.

"And..." I prodded.

"And I started reading everything I could find on tracking, tracing and heirs in hope of finding something to find you." I smiled, my husband was a smart man. "Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Ginny and Potter all joined me. It was taking too long and I was getting frustrated with everyone, but I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't sleeping or eating." Her admitted and I frowned. "But I couldn't just stop for anything, I was so scared we would be too late that I would never forgive myself if I had stopped to rest and you ended up dead." He shuddered and I reached over to grab his hand.

"I'm not dead. I'm here and we are safe." I reassured him.

"It was my mother that found it in the end. It was a sort of dark magic." He admitted. "But I didn't care really what it was as long as it worked." I understood, I would do the same for him, for any of them

"What was it?"

"It was something called Virginal Magic." He stood up and went and got a book out of his bag handing it over to me. One of the pages were marked. As I took the book carefully he nodded to me.

I opened the book and read it quickly horrified by the information entering my mind, which was saying something considered what I had read when researching on the hunt. Then I stopped and paled. Draco was looking away from me, guilt rolling off of him.

"But this only works for the wizard who took my virginity." I said slowly even though the everything had already clicked into place. Harry appearing first, the cuts on his hands. "Harry knows?" I questioned my voice shaky.

"Yes, he knows." He answered eventually.

"How much, what did you tell him?" I tried to breath calmly.

"Not a lot, just what we had too. He thinks it only happened once. He hates himself, said he should be in Azkaban." I shook my head a few tears falling. "We told him you didn't blame him, that you knew he was sick." This is why Harry didn't need to know. Nothing would ever be the same between us, even more so now.

"We?" I asked.

"Ron and I." We are the ones that talked to him.

"Okay, thank you. For everything, for saving me. But you should have been looking after yourself." I told him, but there was no force behind it. I knew my actions would have been the same. He knew it too and merely nodded.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" He's asked me gently.

"Maybe, can we get Ron first? I need to talk to him too." I asked hoping he would understand.

"Of course. I get that he is an important part of your life Hermione and I will never hold that against you."

"Thank you." I said and Daniel began to fuss, crying out. "I think I will get Ginny and Pansy over to help me look presentable before we go today. I'm sure pictures will be in the paper tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

"One of the golden trio kidnapped, then returned having given birth to an ex-deatheaters children. Yep there will be." He smirked and helped me adjust to feed Daniel while the newborn fussed.

"I'll changed Ayria and then send a note to Ronald for you." He said kissing my forehead and moving to change our little girl. He was going to be an amazing father I thought fondly.

When he returned I swapped the twins and he changed Daniel. I was still feeding Ayria when there was a knock on the portrait. Draco answered it and Ron stepped through dropping his eyes and face blushing when he caught sight of me.

"Ow, err I can come back." He muttered.

"Ron, I have two babies, this is going to happen a lot. Just come in, it's not like it's any more then you saw when we were living in a tent together." I rolled my eyes at him. "Or when they was eight people including my mother in law and professor in the room as I gave birth not two days ago."

"Or when you walked in on us shagging." Said Draco.

Ron mumbled something but shuffled forward to sit down.

"Ron, how is Harry?" I asked.

"You told her?" He asked Draco, who nodded. He shrugged. "I dunno, he hasn't spoken to anyone since we got back. He isn't handling what we told him and I'm a bit worried. I was going to go to Dumbledore soon. Worried he needs to go back to the healers."

"I need to go talk to him." I sighed. "Don't suppose he would come here?" I asked but knew it wouldn't happen.

"No, sorry Mione, I know you don't need this right now. Especially given what has him in this state it shouldn't be up to you to set him straight, but I don't know who else could do it." Ron gave me a sad smile.

"I know. I will go see him before lunch. It needs to be before we are all taken to the ministry." I sighed. Just get through today, I told myself.

"You don't have to do this Mia. You've been through enough already." Draco tried to reason.

I looked him in the eyes. "I know but I would never forgive myself if I didn't. I've worked through what happened and have forgiven him. But Harry will let this guilt eat him alive if I don't talk to him and I still miss my best friend." I told them both. Draco frowned but nodded, accepting my choice.

I finished feeding Ayria and moved to burp her. Draco sat next to me, offering Daniel to Ron, who eagerly accepted the infant into his arms. Holding his as if he was worried he would disappear under his touch.

I smiled at the sight, but a small sadness still filled me.

"So... what else did you want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Well Draco asked me what happened while I was taken. I figured you would have questions too and it would be easier if I told you both together."

"Only if you're sure you are ready to talk about it." He said softly, he really had grown up.

"I'm sure I want to tell you both before I have to tell the Aurors this afternoon." I shrugged.

"How about some tea first?" Asked Draco and I nodded my thanks, fiddling with Ayrias small tuff of blonde hair. They really were Draco's children.

Draco set down tea for the three of us and we both thanks him.

"Please just let me tell you, okay don't interrupt because this will be hard enough already." I asked and they both agreed. "I'm not sure how they got to me but there was three of them, they came from different direction and took my wand, silencing and stunning me. Then I woke up in that cave. Where you found me, I had been there the entire time. I only ever saw Greyback and Williams but I could hear the others." I stuttered and Draco took Ayria from me, squeezing my hand. "He told me how I was supposed to be his from when the snatchers caught us and then me saving Lavender from him just made capturing and destroying me all the more fun." I took a drink, trying to calm my nerves. "He didn't kill me because he had plans." I fought the tears. "But everyday he came in a taunted me or beat me in some way. William gave me food and water when he could and I still had my bag which had sweets in it. I ate small amounts when I was desperate. I just wish there had been something more useful in it"

"That bloody beaded bag." Ron muttered under his breath. I continued to stare at my hands.

"He was waiting for me to have twins," I was crying now, but continued. "He was going to turn me and then leave me in the cave with them once the full moon rose." Both boys clutched the babies tighter as if protecting them from the horrors of the story I was telling. "Then He was going to share me around the pack until they were bored. Only then he would kill me."

I sobbed and Draco hugged me on one side while Ron moved to hug the other the twins sandwiched between us as I cried.

"I was so scared that it would happen." I whispered.

"It didn't. You are safe now and no one will ever take you where I can't find you again." Draco whispered and I fingered the gold bangle that Draco had given me once we returned to our room. The twins had ones with their names on them as well. Each spelled with several tracking charms and tunes the same as the necklace they had used to follow Harry to us.

"I know." I sighed as I slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry this stuff keeps happening to you 'Mione. I wish I could take away your pain." Ron whispered, causing a whole fresh wave of tears to fall from my cheeks.

Eventually I had calmed enough, and the sleeping twins had been placed into the bassinet brought to use by one of the Hogwarts house elves.

"Owe Merlin." I exclaimed causing both boys to jump. "Ronald, we have to call your mother. She doesn't know I'm safe yet." His eyes widened and he paled.

"Shit, mums going to kill me they have been worried sick about you. I think mums made like 400 cakes trying to keep herself busy. I'll send a Patronus." He said. That would be the fastest way.

"Tell her we will come to the burrow after we finish at the ministry this afternoon." I told him. Last thing we needed was an angry Molly Weasley storming into Hogwarts.

He nodded and sent the message that I was found, safe and we would be over this afternoon.

"I bet your dad already found you from work." Said Draco casually. Robs realised this was true and gulped.

"Yep definitely dead." He muttered and I just smile sympathetically. I had just been held captive for 18 days and given birth too not one but two babies the woman would call grandchildren. I was safe for now. Though she may smother me in her hugs and stuff me full of food this evening.

"Right." I said, stifling a yawn. "I need to talk to Harry and then I need Pansy and Ginny to help me look presentable for this afternoon. If my first family photos are going to be in the paper by the morning then I'm going to show those ass hat that nothing stops me." I stood up full of determination. "Ron come with me, Draco watch the twins and have Clickers get me if they wake before I return or better yet. Have him bring you too me if I'm not back." I nodded.

"But won't you be in Gryffindor tower?" He asked.

"You're point." I challenge. "You are head boy you can go anywhere you like."

"Okay if they wake we will come to you." He agreed, smart man.

"Good, now I'm going to get dressed. I'll just be a minute." I moved up to ours room and dressed in something that was more appropriate for the outdoor world. This honestly just consisted of a tank top and loose cotton pants, but I covered them with robes, so no one would see anyway. I magically braided my hair and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time.

I had a new scar on my right cheek from where Greyback had cut it open, but it was thin and silver now looking years old rather than just a week. My cheek and collar bones were showing due to my weight loss and I had deep circles under my eyes. My stomach was still swollen but much less so now looking more like a deflated balloon then a basketball.

I sighed. I looked terrible. I tried not to let it bother me, never one to concentrate on my looks but I couldn't shake the disappointment.

"You are Beautiful." Said Draco coming to stand behind me.

"I look horrible." I turned away from the mirror to bury my face in his chest.

"Mia you just went through hell and gave birth less the 36 hours ago. You look beautiful and I'll duel anyone who says different. You are the strongest, most loving, sexiest soul alive." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." I told him. Ashamed of my moment of vanity.

"I will always be here to tell you how beautiful you are." He promised tipping my chin into kiss me. I sighed into it and let myself relax slightly until he pulled back. "I love you Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you Draco Malfoy," I replied.

  
*****************************************************************************

"Harry..." I called gently as I pushed open the door of the boys dorm room. Ron was leaning just inside the door, hanging back but not leaving me alone "Harry, I know you're there." I said as I approached the curtains that surrounded his bed. "Fine, be like that." I pulled back the curtains to see a lump with the blankets pulled up covering his entire body and head. "Harry considering everything that I have been through in the last three weeks I don't feel like it's fair for you to be behaving like this." I sat on the bed closest to his.

"Go away Hermione." He groaned.

"No." I said stubbornly. I waved my wand and removed the blankets from his body. "Please talk to me." I whispered crouching on the floor in front of him. The pillow still hiding his face from view. Touched his shoulder and he flinched.

"Don't touch me. I'm a monster." He said pulling away from me.

"No, you're not Harry." I said softly.

"How can you say that after what I did to you, how can you look at me. Or stand to be near me." He said pulling the pillow away and sitting up to face me. "I should be given to the dementors." He said tears in his eyes.

I sat on the bed opposite him, facing him.

"No you shouldn't," I sighed.

"Tell me why not. I raped you Hermione. My best fucking friend and I hurt you in the worst possible way. I make myself sick."

"It wasn't you Harry, not really." I said, reeling at the conversation we were having, four months ago it would have been very different. "You weren't well."

"It was still me, still my body." He yelled picking up the nearest thing he could find and throwing it across the room. "I did that to you. What's worse, I can't even remember, and everyone went on pretending like it didn't happen." He shouted throwing more things around, kicking over a table in his tantrum. I was glad to have had the pretence of mind to silence the room so as not to alert anyone in the tower.

I was getting annoyed with him, my anger coming quickly to the surface. "So fucking what Harry Potter! You just said it, you don't remember it, you don't feel it. You did a terrible fucking thing, but you didn't really. You know what though. Terrible fucking things happened to me. I was tortured, I was mutilated." I ripped up my sleeve to show the _mudblood_ scar carved into my arm. "Then when I thought I was safe it was me who was raped and beaten and hurt. Then once I felt safe once more, I was taken while my friends were less then 100 feet away and once again I was beaten and tormented and starved while fearing for the life of my unborn children." I screamed at him. "It was me this shit happened to. Not you. I get you feel like you did a bad thing and in some way you did. But in even more of a way you didn't, you were broken Harry and we didn't see it. You were hurting too. You needed help, because you weren't you. You had a monster inside your head Harry since you were less then two years old, there was bound to be some side effect of it being ripped out. Yes, me being hurt was unfortunate consequence. But it wasn't you who did it." My throat hurt but I was still yelling. "So, pull your head out of your fucking arse and go talk to me. 'Cause I worked fucking hard to get to the point of not holding that monsters actions against my best friend." I stopped screaming, but kept going. "Now I'm not saying everything is fine and dandy between us or that we are both okay, because we are not. We both need help. But you need to let this go now, because I already have a husband and two babies too look after so I need you two to start looking after yourselves a bit more." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

Harry had just stared at me the whole time, while Ron stood with jaw tensed.

"I-I... I'll try not to let it effect our relationship and I promise to be there for you if you need me, however I can." He said.

"And." I pushed.

"And I will go back and see the healers weekly until they say I am ready to stop seeing them."

I nodded and sighed, moving slowly to hug him.

"We still need to sort out what we are going to tell everyone about finding me," I gestured for Ron to join us and he sat hugging me on the other side. "We can't let anyone but us know the truth." I said. "It would destroy everything."

"I know Mione." Said Ron. "What do you want to do?"

I sighed. "What I want is to go hold my babies and then sleep for a week. What I am going to do is go hold my babies, while you to get Blaise, Pansy and Ginny and meet us back in my room for lunch so we can get our story straight before Dumbledore takes us to the Ministry." I said and slowly stood as there was a pop and Clinkers appeared Holding a fussing Ayria.

"Misses Hermione, Mister Draco says that baby Master is still sleeping but baby Misses needs you. Master Draco said he trusted me only to bring her to you." Said the elf proudly standing tall.

I smiled and took my daughter from Clinkers arms.

"Thank you Clinkers. I was actually about to head back; would you mind taking us? I find I am quite exhausted." I asked kindly.

"Of courses Misses I be honoured to help Misses Hermione." He held out his hand.

I turned to Ron and Harry. "My rooms, thirty minutes." I ordered before taking the hand offered and being pulled back to my rooms.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

Our friends gathered in our common room, sharing lunch.

"We need to get our stories straight." I addressed them. "The ministry can't know what type of magic you used to track me down. It will be considered dark and while you might not get punished if the press finds out it will be held against us for the rest of our lives."

"What if we just say we used a Malfoy family spell to trace a wife or Heir? Family magic is private, and they can't ask you for more information then." Suggested Blaise.

"No, thanks to my father and his crimes our family magic is no longer considered private." Draco sighed. "As part of punishment for his crimes all our family magic was to be handed to the unspeakable who would find anything 'useful' and release it to the public. It was the same with all the death eater families. It is supposed to be helping repay the community for the crimes our families committed against them. I don't blame them, it will help a lot of people once they weed out the dark shit." He shrugged.

Every sat for a moment.

"What if we say it wasn't us at all, but Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Witches magic is crazy when she is pregnant and twin pregnancies ever more so. We have all seen some of the things Hermione's has done by accident since being pregnant." They all nodded, and I blushed slightly. "So, what if we say that when she went into labour her magic lashed out and broke down the wards. Then because she damaged the wards the totally normal legal tracking spells that we had been trying every few hours since she disappeared suddenly worked."

"How do we explain Snape?" Asked Ron.

"We say that he was already there, offering Draco and his mother support in the time of need when it happened." Pansy answered. "Everyone knows how close he is to you both."

"We could get the professors and students to testify to her magical outbursts."

"Yeah like when all the food in the great hall turned into chocolate chip waffles because of a craving." Laughed Ron

"Or when you filled the entire charms room with Canaries when that hufflepuff made a comment about you being 'puffy." Added Blaise.

"Or when –"

"Yes that's enough." I said cutting off whatever Pansy was about to add.

"So will that work?" Ginny asked.

"I think so. They can't really disprove it or prove it as the wards were shattered by the time they turned up and they just need statements."

"What about when they ask why we didn't call them." Harry added.

"When do you ever wait for anything Potter." Draco said. "Use the past to our advantage."

"You and Draco just say you were so distraught that you didn't even think of waiting." Said Ginny rolling her eyes. "Then of course we followed you to make to help."

"Thank you all so much." I said once more.

"Stop thanking us women." Scolded Ron.

"I'll try I agreed."

"Draco, can you fill in your mother and Severus on in the story. While the girls help me get ready."

"Yeah, I'll visit Severus and the Floo my mother quickly." He said. "You will be alright." He said anxious about leaving us for even a short time.

"Yes, the girls will be here." I reassured.

"And we will hang around and watch our God children for them until you get back." Said Blaise with an air of importance as he Took Daniel from Ginny's arms. Ron took Ayria and nodded in agreement.

I smiled at the sight and stifled a yawn as we moved into my room and let the girls work on me, explaining that I just didn't want to look defeated in the profit tomorrow. I sat down closing my eyes as they spelled my hair and make-up nodding off as they worked and chatted.

This was still going to be a long day... 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter.

_War Heroine Returned_

_The Ministry today was full of excitement when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape escorted a crowd of group of students through the halls as they move to the Auror department. Blaise Zambini, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkison, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy surrounded Hermione Malfoy as a Guard of Honour and not a glimpse could be caught of the woman as the approached the private offices._

_Hours later they emerged, and we finally got the first glimpse of Missing Hero, looking the part of a true Gryffindor Lioness as she stood for the world to see and infant in each arm. 'As pictured below'._

_The new family flanked by their friends offered the press this statement._

_'_ _My Husband and I apricate the support of the public during this troubled time. As you can see, we have our hands quite full at the moment so we begin by asking that you respect the privacy of our friends and family as we learn our new roles and heal.' Mrs Malfoy paused as she breathed deeply, her husband's love clearly shown as he smiled adoringly at his wife and newborn children. 'I was taken by the werewolf Greyback, who was thought to be dead. He held a grudge against me for my actions of the past and held me for 18 days. My friends and family never gave us and were able to track me down. Those who held me have now been moved to Azkaban.' No other statement was offered at the group left the ministry, returning to Hogwarts where we are told both still planning on completing their education._

_Upon further investigation it is reported that eight werewolves had held Mrs Malfoy and her unborn children. It is said that an act of uncontrolled magic brought on by labour shattered the wards that held her prisoner allowing those searching for her to trace her location._

_Witnesses state that this was a common occurrence in her pregnancy and that the powerful witch is capable of much more than the public knows._

_We offer our congratulations to the new parents and are glad to welcome the Gryffindor princess home safely._

Below the short article were several pictures of us as we entered the ministry, then again as I spoke to the press and us leaving. The final photo was one of Draco and Myself as we stared lovingly at our children while waiting to leave the ministry atrium.

"That was better than I expected." I told Draco as he finished reading me the short article. We still sat in bed, reading the paper as I fed the Ayria and Daniel.

"Yes, they seem to be on their best behaviour." His brow furrowed.

"Probably something to do with Harry reminded them that he owns over 60% of the company..." I chuckled. Harry had promised he would pay the editor a visit while we were at the Burrow to ensure nothing untoward was published.

"Yes, that was very Slytherin of him."

I closed my eyes and leaned back in the bed thinking of my reunion with Molly the night before.

Draco, Ron, Ginny and I had all flooed to the burrow directly from the ministry. Arriving in a whoosh of green Flames to find not only Molly Weasley, but the entire family sitting in the room waiting for our arrival.

I was immediately drawn into a Bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley and I was glad that I had asked Draco and Ron to carry the babies as my exhaustion was weighing on me and I was worried I would stumble upon landing. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her comforting sent. She smelt like comfort.

"I was so worried. I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered and held me for a moment longer. Before stepping back and hastily wiping those eyes. "Now let me see these babies." She cooed. And moved over to the boys.

I was quickly welcomed by everyone who hugged me and told me how happy they were I was safe. My head spun I was passed around the room. I stumbled slightly and Draco noticed, moving to help me sit on the couch.

"Ow dear, you look exhausted and hungry. You sit there and I will get you all something to eat. Then you can introduce us all to your babies." She rushed out of the room. Ron handed Ayria to me and I held her close and inhaled deeply. Trying to calm my nerves. "Ginny, give me a hand dear." She called from the kitchen and Ginny left the room to help mother.

The others each found a place to sit no one really sure what to say.

"Where is Harry?" Asked Charlie eventually.

"He will be here soon, just going to make sure the profit behaves itself." Answered Ron.

"How does he plan to do that?" said Fred.

"Harry has been taking an interest in his family business, learning the ropes of business so he can bring his family name back and use it to help people. Turns out his family has more than just gold. He is the majority shareholder of the profit and several businesses in Diagon Alley, he has been helping fund the rebuild of shops destroyed last year." A couple of them let out a low whistle.

"Well, alright then, as long as we don't have to start calling him Mr Potter." Joked George.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny returned with trays of sandwiches, cakes and cold juice.

As the night passed the twins were handed around and around again. Molly produced a pile of clothes in various designs,  for which I thanked her profusely for. Eventually I fell asleep where I was sitting as my family talked around me. At some point I awoke to Draco taking us back to Professor Snape's office via the Floo, Ginny and Ron following behind with the twins.

Our re-entry into the school was a slow process. Draco was excused from classes for another week to stay with us, but our friends bought by the works that had been missed.

Draco handed over his head boy duties and captain duties to be able to concentrate on our family and I refused to let anyone raise our children apart from us. Even if it meant that I may not get the outstanding marks I had been striving towards for years.

In March there were balls and Galas held to celebrate the destruction of Voldemort. Harry, Ron and I were requested to attend each. However, we declined the invitations stating that it was still too much for us and instead each offered a small statement to the press.

As we settled into our life as parents the remainder of the school year flew by and we quickly found a routine of classes, study and parenting that worked for us. Our close friends always finding time to see us, even if it wasn't in the same manner as before.

Harry and I both spent 2 hours a week seeing a mind healer, sometime Draco joined me in my sessions. It was the same as going to a muggle therapist I concluded but it helped and that's all that mattered. I found I was still holding onto a lot of fear, anxiety and hate. As I slowly got better, I found myself sleeping better as well and this allowed my mind and body to heal together.

As well the warmer weather approached you could often find our growing group spread out on a large blanket studying together Daniel and Ayria being passed around as they were adored by all. Sometimes other came to join us and we enjoyed the carefree time as our school finally came to an end

Newts exams with two four-month old was interesting to say the least. I took my examinations separate to others as I refused to sit a five-hour exam when the twins required me to feed them every 90 minutes or so and I couldn't be interrupting others. Dumbledore and the ministry workers bent over backwards to accommodate us, and I was so thankful for it. So, I did my practicals in the morning and then sat my written alone in a classroom with clinkers helping care for the Daniel and Ayria, Draco being in exams of his own.

When we finished our final exam, we found ourselves gathered in the edge of the lake once more and I examined the young adults around me.

Harry was slowly healing and as he got better his relationship with Astoria grew into something sweet and innocent, I had bet Draco that they would be engaged in two years. He thought six months, but I believed Harry needed more time. Ginny and Neville were smitten however, and I wouldn't be surprised if he asked for her hand by the end of summer.

Ron and Pansy were like fire and ice, balancing each other perfectly and I was so happy to see how my friend was calmed by the Slytherin beauty. The real surprise was Blaise and Luna. She matched him perfectly for wit and his shameless flirting was nothing she couldn't handle.

As we sat around, we were talking about our plans for after graduation. Ginny had already been scouted by the Holly head harpies and would be joining them as a reserve chaser in the summer.

Neville has been taken on by Professor Sprout to achieve his mastery in Herbology, he would study under her for two years before taking over her post at Hogwarts full time.

Ron decided he still wanted to go into the Auror Department while Pansy wanted to be a journalist. I hope they would do well.

Draco and I had discussed many options, we had little need to work in the future, but both knew we would not be happy staying at home full time.

After many discussions Draco had decided to pursue a mastery in potions as he really was gifted in the subject. From there he was unsure where his career would go. I was still filled with a thirst for knowledge and had approached both McGonagall and Flitwick about masters in their fields. Draco had help me send off the application to a master in France who took students to complete a duel masters ship. It would be weeks before I heard back, but I had applied for several others as well, not one to place my future in one basket.

Graduation was soon upon us and Draco and I lined up with our peers as Mrs Malfoy and Molly Weasley sat together in the crowd with the twins. They had become unlikely friends despite their past, bonding over the shared Grandchildren.

Dumbledore spoke as did McGonagall. The Ginny as head girl and Scott the Hufflepuff who had taken over from Draco both spoke, inviting us up on stage with them. As we received our certificates the families cheered, and we beamed.

I still couldn't believe how much had happened since I first caught sight of the castle as I sailed over the black lake nervous and eager to learn. I sent a small prayer to my parents, religious or not, it felt nice to bring them into the day somehow.

"Draco." I said as I joined him in bed. It was our last night in the castle and the twins where sleeping in what used to be my room, transformed into a nursery while we stayed here. "What if we can't find a house?" I asked. Draco had understood when I refused to move into the manor and agreed that he didn't want our children living there. Tomorrow we would be meeting with a realtor to find a house, otherwise Mrs Weasley had offered us Charlie's room for a few nights.

"I'm sure we will find something Mia. I'm sorry I didn't get it organised in January as planned." I laughed at him.

"I think we were a little pre-occupied at the time. It doesn't matter love, as long as we are together." I told him as we climbed into bed, shutting off the lamps.

We wrapped our arms each other automatically seeking comfort, but tonight I was ready for more than that. We hadn't been together since our honeymoon and I was done healing and waiting.

I moved to straddle his waist kissing down his neck and bare chest.

"Mia, what are you doing?" He gasped then it turned into a moan as I took his nipple between my teeth.

"I thought that was obvious," I was with a smirk as I pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, he had been great at not pushing me to do more than I was ready, but I was definitely ready.

"Positive." I said and I emphasized my point I grinding against him causing his eyes to roll back slightly and pulling a moan from my own body.

"Thank Merlin." He growled and flipped us so quickly I squealed. Draco kissed down my neck sucking and biting as he marked me as his own. He grabbed at his wand from the side table and once it was in his hands, he vanished every shred of clothing from our bodies.

"Draco." I gasped my whole body on fire already. Our joining was hurried and full of need, I clung to him as we came down from our highs.

He began kissing down my body once more taking my sensitive nipple into his mouth and I moaned loudly.

"Draco," I gasped. He pulled away to smirk at me. "Don't stop." I growled and he chuckled moving back down to continue paying tribute to my body. His fingers entered my already throbbing centre and I cried out, my eyes squeezing shut tight as the sensation spread throughout my body. "Yes, please." I begged unsure what I was actually begging for.

My hand grabbed at his member which was already hard once more. He groaned low in his throat and I flipped us over taking control.

As he removed his fingers now coated in our combined fluids, I sat up on my haunches lining him up at my entrance.

I slid slowly down on top of him savoring the entire journey as he filled me. A loud moan escaped him as I shifted my hips in a tight circle, not lifting off his length. He gasped and I smiled trying the movement again.

"Ahh, fuck, Mia." He hissed. I placed my hands on his chest as his fell to my hips, pushing myself up slowly until he was almost completely out of me before I slammed down. "Yes." He growled and I relished in the noises I was pulling from him.

I began to move in earnest pushing up before slamming down over and over. His hand gripped my hips as his pelvis thrust upwards to match me movement for movement.

"Ah, fuck, yes, more, Draco." I muttered almost incoherently as I sat on brink of my orgasm, so close.

"Come for me." He growled and I was lost over the edge as my whole body stiffened before falling forward onto him as I rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

I clung to him as he held my hips desperately moving to find his own release. My face hurried into his neck I kissed and licked biting down as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of me. This seemed to bring him over the edge as he let out a feral growl as he released deep inside of me once more.

He relaxed under me panting both of us covered in sweat as we tried to regain control of our limbs.

"Wow." I panted, I able to formulate more than one syllable.

"Thank you." He replied and I chuckled, finally shifting to lay next to him rather than on top. His arms encircled my waist and I closed my eyes listening to his slowly heart rate.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I told him once my breathing was under control.

"I love you too Hermione Malfoy." He said kissing me once more before we relaxed into an oblivion while we still had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? One chapter left.


	14. Epilouge

_15 years later_

"Ayria Helena Malfoy give your brother back his badge and do help your sisters with their shoes!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Here Danny FETCH!" She called and I heard him cry out in triumph as he must have managed to catch it.

"Scorpius are you ready?" I called as I dished out the bacon.

"Yes mum." He came down the stairs already dressed in his robes and I smiled at my son.

"You look so handsome." I told him small sniffle.

"Muummmmm, don't start now." He groaned.

The next person to enter the kitchen was Draco carrying a now sleeping Cissa in his arms while our three-year-old Minerva or Minnie as we nicked named her hung off his shoulders.

He placed Cissa in the basket and lent over to give me a brief kiss. "Darling," He says with a wink. "I seem to have lost Minnie." The three-year-old on his back giggled and I gasped dramatically.

"We know my love however shall we find her." I look at Scorpius whole was sneaking up behind Draco. The boys grabbed his sister and pulled her down Draco turned to help take her weight and began tickling her while she giggled and squealed.

Heavy steps on the stairs and Daniel entered the room also dressed in his school robes adorned with blue and bronze, proudly displaying his prefect badge.

"Good morning Mum, dad," he greeted before taking his seat.

"Good morning Daniel. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, everything is packed, and my trunk is by the Floo. I brought Scorps down as well." I smiled fondly at the boy.

"That's was very nice of you, thank you." I smiled at him.

Lucinda and Juniper, our surprise 7-year-old twin girls followed their brother hugging me around the middle before taking their seats. The girls were identical and could give the Weasley boys a run for their money with their twin speak. The had Draco's pale complexion and platinum blonde hair but it held my wildness. Their eyes were my chocolate brown and full of mischief. I turned to dish them out some breakfast.

"Thanks mum!" They said before digging into their bacon and eggs.

Finally, Ayria entered the kitchen wearing He muggle jeans and a blue sweater. Like her twins her hair was a light brown and she had pulled half of it back while her long girls fell past her bottom. She loved her hair and refused to cut it.

Looking at her I noticed how she really had moved from child to young women over the summer and I wasn't looking forward to what this would mean in the dating department.

"Morning, mum." She kissed my cheek sweetly as if she hadn't spent the morning tormenting her twin. "Dad." She kissed Draco's as well. Ayria was also in Ravenclaw but her personality was a stark contrast to her brothers while he was quiet and thoughtful and even a bit shy, she was loud and confident and not afraid of a little trouble. A quality I blamed on too much time spent with the Weasley while growing up.

"Morning sweetie, are you all packed." I swear I saw her eye roll in through her shoulder movements as her back was too me. While she held some different traits to myself, she was defiantly my daughter, organised and studious to a fault. Those were traits that all three of my older children had inherited.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at my family. Much bigger then I had even imagined but apparently contraceptives were something Draco and I had difficulty with. I didn't mind I loved all my children and we had more than the means to supply for them.

After achieving my mastery is both charms and transfigurations, I had found out I was pregnant with Scorpius and had forgone seeking employment to pursue another interest in curse breaking. After working casually with Bill, I fell in love with the art and started freelancing. Taking jobs when I could, building a name for myself all over England and France. It worked perfectly and gave a nice payout for each job.

Draco has completed his potions mastery and found he had a knack for beauty products and perfumes. His potions, creams and scents where now sold all over the world, both magical and muggle. Most of the work was done by the employ at his company now but Draco still loves to experiment with new products and had his own potions lab set up in the basement.

Everyone finished their food and we moved to the front room ready to Floo to platform 9 3/4. I held my our 8month old Cissa in one arm while Juniper held my hand tightly Lucy gripping her twins smiles on their faces. Draco has Minnie on his hip while pulling Scorps trunk behind him. He went through the Floo first followed by Ayria and her trunk. Next Daniel and Scorpius went together, and I followed behind.

Went I stepped through Draco was there waiting with Scorpius fidgeting nervously. Minnie was already trying to escape.

"Lottie!" The twins yelled immediately running to hug their Luna and Blaise's 8-year-old daughter.

We moved over to find that Luna and Blaise were already there, though their son, Ignius beginning his second year was nowhere in sight. Ron and Pansy stood with them chatting there 11-year-old daughter would be joining Scorpius in first year this year. Molly Rose Weasley was a tiny little thing with her red hair and freckles.

"There's my God daughter." I said smiling as she ran to hug me around the waist.

"Aunty Mione." She beamed, then smiled shyly at Scorpius moving to stand behind him. I was glad that they would be starting this year together, both were generally quiet children but had found good friends in each other over the years.

"Where is Harry and Stori?" Asked Draco looking around and letting Minnie off his hip as long as she promised to hold his hand.

"Coming, apparently." Said Ron. "Harry owled me last night and said they would be here."

Harry was the Defence against the dark arts teacher he an Astoria lived on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Their relationship had progressed quickly after school and Astoria and Harry were married 16 months after graduation with their first daughter Lily Alexis Potter being born just seven months later. They quickly followed with two more boys each less than a year after the other before Astoria declared she was done. James Sirius potter and Albus Remus Potter where in 2nd and 1st year respectively while Lily began 3rd year this year. While they didn't need to ride in on the train technically Harry and Astoria insisted it was part of the Hogwarts experience and could be found saying goodbye to their children even if they would be seeing them just hours later.

"We're here." A light voice called as Story joined us through the growing crowd, her family in tow.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Two voices called to me as they can running through the crowd looking as if they were about to burst. "Ria and Teddy are snogging!" They shouted before dissolving into giggles.

My eyes went wide, and I looked at Draco who looked like he was ready to march away and castrate the 17-year-old boy.

I put my hand on his shoulder and passed him a fussing Cissa. Telling him to calm down. She was 15 it was bound to happen.

"Is she really now? Our Teddy Lupin?" I asked the girls, crouching down to talk to them.

"Yep right on the lips! It was gross."

"Indeed." I said looks like I would need to have a chat with my daughter.

When Ayria, Daniel and Teddy joined us I looked at Teddy with my eyebrows raised and he had the decency to blush.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded.

"Now, now why so formal Teddy. Remember I used to change your nappies." I told him.

"Well umm," he fiddled with his shirt nervously. "See I'd like to ask for permission to date Ayria. Formally." He gulped.

"And what does Ayria think about this." I said.

"Mum stop making him nervous. You both love Teddy and I was the one who asked him." Ayria told me grabbing the boy's hand. I broke out into a grin and watched as the teen relaxed.

I leaned forward to give him a hug, whispering in his ear. "Hurt her and they won't be able to find you." He pulled back eyes wide, nodding furiously.

It was time to go and the men helped the children load their trunks onto the train.

"We will love you all no matter where you are sorted." I reminded them and kissed Molly, Albus and Scorpius on the forehead. "Give Neville our love." I added.

"Mum we can't give our love to a professor, plus you will see him before us anyway." Scorpius groaned.

"Oi what about me then?" Asked Harry.

"Well not in public." Albus said grinning at his father.

As the trained slowly pulled from the station we waved until it was out of sight. As per tradition, even before our children started school, we moved to the Floo to head back to Our house for our 1st of September lunch.

Ginny and Neville were already there when we arrived their children Alice and Arthur playing in the backyard while Ginny had already began preparing lunch in the kitchen.

Ginny has spent 11 years playing professionally for the Holy head Harpies before finally settling down and starting a family. They lived in Hogsmeade as well not far from Harry and Astoria so to be close to Neville during the school year.

"Just make yourself at home Weasley!" Draco teased as he moved to put Cissa down for her nap.

"Yep and seeing us I'm cooking your lunch you'll stick a pin in it." She called back. Minnie ran outside to join Alice and Arthur under Neville's watch. While Lucy and June dragged Lottie up to their room to no doubt case some sort of mischief.

"No expulsions!" I called after they to be met by a holler of 'yes mum'. I still was unsure as to how they had caused numerous loud bangs with their children potion making kits and apparently it was a mystery to Draco as well. However, while it worried me it made him proud to see the girls experimenting in his chosen Felix and as soon as I would take away one kits another would appear. We compromised that he would charm their room to ensure no damages was cause and Minnie couldn't get in there, so I left it at that.

We enjoyed our lunch talking and catching up, placing bets on where our three first years would be placed.

"Long as there a no Puff's." Jokes Ron and Draco nodded his head in agreement. I rolled my eyes at them.

"We already have children in the other three houses and considering we've got two quidditch teams and reserves between the ten of us one of them is bound to be a Hufflepuff Ronald." I scolded then nodded to the children who were listening to the conversation. He turned to them and sighed.

"Course there is nothing wrong with being a puff. We will still love you all even if you end up wearing yellow." He said then turned to me as if to say 'happy.' I nodded at him with a smile.

We finished our lunch and the men cleaned the table as the women had cooked and set it.

Once we had said goodbye to everyone, I left the girls to play while looking for Draco. Finding him sitting in the kitchen deep in thought.

"Knut for you me thought?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Was just thinking how happy I am with you my Mia."

"No regrets?" I asked him.

"Only that it took me years to see you."

"You're so cheesy." I said shoving him softly before kissing him.

"Only because you make me." He responded, kissing me again. The girls ran into the room then shriek and ran out again screaming that we were gross. I giggled and pulled away from him. "Just 11 more years. Then we will have an empty house for at least part of the year."

"Ummm," I frowned. "Maybe a bit longer..." I said hand on my stomach. His eyes went comically wide.

"Are you sure." He asked swallowing loudly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "We have seven kids dear, pretty sure I know how to cast the charm correctly at this point."

"But how... when did we even." I moved away held his hands in mine.

"Think back, first night out with no children after Cissa was born. Lots of wine, stumbling, empty office." I prodded and he nodded.

"That was three months ago." He said and I smiled.

"I had thought I was imagining it. I found out last week and have been waiting to figure out how to tell you." I had also been worried about this reaction. "You're not upset, are you?"

"What," he shook his head. "Never love, I love each of our children and even though there have been a few surprises I wouldn't change anything for the world. This included." He bent forward and kissed my stomach.

"Hey baby it's your daddy here and I just wanted to say hello and I can't wait to meet you." I wiped a tear away at his actions and words.

"They aren't ever going to let this up." He said and I nodded. We were the long-standing joke of not being able to master a 4th year charm in our friends' group after saying we were done at 3. After the surprise twins it took a few years, but we decided to try for one more as we both felt it was right. 18 months later Cissa was another surprise pregnancy... now not even a year later... we'll yes.

"No, I can't imagine so." I sighed. "Ginny is pregnant to though so at least our children still have cousins to grow with."

We sat for a few minutes before loud noises pulled up from our though and we relocated to the family room to supervise a game of exploding snap between the twins and Minnie while Cissa babbled happily a stiff dragon flew around her.

"This is defiantly the last time though. We are getting you fixed muggle style before this baby comes out of me." I told him seriously.

"Ummm, really... can't we just- "

"Obviously not, the potion doesn't seem to work for us, and we can not be trusted with the charm so we are sniffing it out at the source." I told him and he agreed weakly already paled at the prospect. I rolled my eyes at him. "I have given birth to seven children, two in a cave and another in a bathroom. You're doing this." I turned my attention back to the girls and snuggled in closer to him. He kissed my neck softly.

"Of course, Mia. I will." He spoke softly and I nodded.

As we readied for bed that night, I glanced out the window eager for an owl informing me of the children's arrival at school and sorting.

When I finally heard a softy two at the window and torn it open, the letter was from Scorpius.

_Dear mum and dad._

_Hogwarts is just as amazing as promised, the pictures not doing it justice. No one fell in the lake on our ride over the lake which I was glad about. The sorting hat sung about peace and friendship and the bonding of houses. That thing is strange._

_I was sorted into Gryffindor mum! I'm so excited (sorry dad) and even better so we're Albus and Molly! Anyways I'm tired and Albus is waiting for me._

_I love you both and promise to write every Saturday. Can't wait for classes to start._

_Scorpius Draco Malfoy._

I smiled at Draco who had been reading over my shoulder, he scowled slightly.

"Dishes for two weeks." I said smugly.

"Yes, I know" then he leant over to whisper to my belly. "You'll be in Slytherin won't you little one."

"You have four other children to be sorted before this one is." I reminded him. "And those twins of yours are pretty cunning."

He smiled proudly, "yes I suppose they are, aren't they?"

We climbed into bed and I sighed as the day finally came to an end.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

"You know it's not like I can get you pregnant again." He said and that was the only warning I had as he removed my cloths with magic and descended upon my older and slightly squishier, but still willing body. I 'nixed' the light and hummed.

"No, I suppose not."

Family breakdowns.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy

Ayria and Daniel - 15

Scorpius - 11

Lucinda and Juniper - 7

Minerva - 3

Cissa - 8months

Foetus - 11 weeks gestation.

Ronald and Pansy Weasley

Rose Weasley - 11

Luna and Blaise Zambini

Ignius - 12

Charlotte (Lottie) - 8

Harry and Astoria potter

Lily - 13

James - 12

Albus - 11

Ginny and Neville Longbottom

Alice - 5

Arthur - 2

Frank - 19 weeks gestation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought. I started writing this in 2012 and then forgot about it, found it one day in a lost folder on my laptop and decided to finish it... So it's been a long process.


End file.
